Silent Ridges
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: "Silent Ridges: un institut spécialisé dans les jeunes talents, isolé de tout. Tout y semble normal, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément ne déclenche l'apparition d'étranges phénomènes. Très vite, la situation vire au cauchemar, et les étudiants sont alors lancés dans une course à la survie." Spéciale Halloween! (Pourquoi si tôt? Explications à l'intérieur!) UA, Rated M pour violence.
1. Ch 0: Introduction

**Bien le bonjour! Revoilà la folle! XD Et de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Euh non, c'est pas ça... Pour partager avec vous sa nouvelle fic à chapitre, après un an d'inactivité dans ce domaine! XD Enfin cela dit, mauvais tour / Halloween, le rapprochement est vite fait quand on connais la devise des garnements à cette fête _''des bonbons ou un tour''_.**

**Maintenant la question est: qu'est ce qu'elle va nous parler d'Halloween alors qu'on est même pas encore en septembre?**

**Et bien la réponse est simple: cette fic comportera 13 chapitres (sans compter l'intro), donc si je commence en octobre, on y sera encore à Noël, et franchement c'est plus vraiment la même ambiance! XD D'où le fait que je commence si tôt! Surtout que pour la période des fêtes, j'ai aussi une petite idée de projet, qui peut se faire (ou pas, en fonction du temps que j'aurais ^^), mais je ne vous en dit pas plus... ^^**

**Maintenant que vous êtes éclairé(e)s sur la question, je tiens tout de même à préciser que cette fic sera, comme vous l'aurez surement déjà compris, une spéciale Halloween (même si on commence beaucoup plus tôt XD), et je dois admettre que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte ^^ Entre les inspirations tirées d'animes gores et/ou d'horreur (notemment _''Corpse Party''_ et _''Another''_), celles qui viennent tout droit de légendes existant belle et bien sur cette terre (que je citerais à la fin des chapitres où je les utilise), et les scènes tantôt oppressantes (si j'ai réussi à écrire ça correctement, parce que c'est pas si sûr ^^), tantôt sanglantes... vous allez être servis!**

**Le rating M n'es pas là pour rien! (eh non, là c'est pas pour cause de lemon! Désolée XD)**

**Ainsi, si vous êtes du genre sensibles ou si les histoires d'horreur ne sont pas vraiment votre tasse de thé, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fic. Mais si vous êtes du genre à apprécier le frisson des films et histoires effrayant(e)s, restez: je vous accueillerai avec joie! ;) Mais évitez quand même de lire ça avant d'aller au dodo (sauf si vous voulez profiter de l'ambiance: seul(e)s dans le noir... ^^)**

**Sur ce, et après cet énorme pâté, place à l'introduction, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... (oui j'ose! ^^)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus, et certains faits de cette fic sont inspirés soit de légendes réelles, soit d'un ou deux animés (bon rassurez vous, ils sont pas beaucoup non plus, le scénario tordu es bien de moi! XD)**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Silent Ridges**_

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 0: Introduction**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore: The River II, Ketil Bjørnstad &amp; David Darling**_

**_Peut s'obtenir sur you tube_**

_**OoO**_

La forêt se faisait de plus en plus dense, de plus en plus sombre, à mesure que le train s'enfonçait entre les arbres, conduisant un jeune homme aux cheveux verts vers sa nouvelle école. L'institut dont il avait quelques jours plus tôt accepté l'invitation était en effet une sorte de grand bâtiment, ressemblant à un manoir et situé dans une vallée entre deux collines reculées, au beau milieu d'un bois profond et perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Il avait reçu quelques semaines auparavant une lettre, au style légèrement vieillot, qui lui proposait de se joindre à l'élite constituée par les élèves du mystérieux, célèbre et très fermé institut de Silent Ridges, chose qui l'avait assez étonné au départ étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu de très bonnes notes jusqu'à présent, que ce soit pendant sa scolarité ou même à la fac. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il avait lu la missive, il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas ses capacités intellectuelles qui lui avaient valu la prestigieuse invitation mais son talent pour le maniement du sabre, et pour lequel il fallait le dire, il était plutôt doué, faisant même partie du pôle espoir sabre, où les plus prometteurs en escrime étaient entrainés.

Après de longues hésitations, pesant le pour et le contre de quitter le prestigieux centre d'entrainement pour atterrir dans l'un des meilleurs instituts spécialisés dans les ''jeunes personnes prometteuses'' - pour citer le directeur, il avait enfin accepté de répondre positivement à l'invitation et avait rempli le formulaire d'inscription. Tout ce qui comptait au fond, c'était qu'il puisse enfin réaliser son rêve et devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, afin de remplir sa promesse à sa soeur, Kuina, qu'il avait perdue il y avait déjà plusieurs années.

Mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui pour l'instant n'avait rien d'affriolant, et l'ambiance crée par les branches fines et tortueuses ainsi que par le brouillard qui opacifiait les arbres lointains tenait plus du glauque que d'une image magique et excitante. Un sentiment de claustrophobie et de malaise devait souvent s'insinuer petit à petit dans l'esprit des élèves qui arrivaient, et il devait bien admettre que malgré son coeur bien accroché, il avait du mal à ne pas ressentir l'aura pesante que dégageait cet endroit. Aura qui n'était pas due qu'à l'aspect morbide du paysage mais aussi au silence et à l'absence de vie qui y régnait: hormis le cliquettement des roues métalliques du véhicule sur les rails, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, et les arbres semblaient comme figés, aucune branche n'étant agitée par ne serait-ce qu'un léger courant d'air, aucun animal ne manifestant son éventuelle présence.

Observant d'un oeil mal à l'aise les environs, il patientait que le train arrive à sa destination, soit encore quarante minutes de trajet. Il commençait à avoir hâte d'arriver au ''manoir'', ne supportant plus vraiment de rester enfermé sans bouger, surtout pour observer un paysage aussi morbide. À croire que cette école avait fait exprès de se mettre dans un endroit pareil! Comme s'ils voulaient être sûr que personne ne sache ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs méthodes d'apprentissage soient diffusées et donc récupérées par d'autres. Peut être que c'était réellement le cas, qui sait...

Prenant une grande inspiration pour vider la tension qui montait insidieusement en lui, il détourna le regard des troncs et des branches grises et dénudées des sinistres végétaux qui défilaient derrière la vitre, décidant de dormir un peu avant la fin du voyage.

**_OoO_**

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini! J'espère que ce court prologue vous aura donné envie de savoir la suite, en tout cas si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les commentaires! (que je sache quand même si ça vaut la peine de publier le reste XD)**

**Avant de se quitter, une petite précision sur le titre, _Silent Ridges_: c'est le nom du fameux institut dans lequel vont évoluer les personnages, et auquel Zoro se rend dans ce premier chapitre, comme vous avez pu le constater.**

**Son origine n'a rien de très... original! XD Puisque c'est en effet tiré du jeu bien connu de _Silent_ Hill et de la légende de l'asile hanté de The _Ridges_, que j'ai choisi pour son histoire. Vous pouvez allez faire un tour sur le net si ça vous intéresse, ça ne spoile rien de la fic qui n'en reprend que le nom et l'aspect pour une partie des bâtiment! (et peut être quelques légendes, mais elles sont révélées dès le début de l'histoire, alors...)**

**D'ailleurs pour ceux qui veulent savoir, les bâtiments en question ressemblent à l'hôpital de l'île de Poveglia (là encore un joli passé bien glauque ^^) croisé avec à la fois The Ridges et le Waverly Hills sanatorium.**

**OoO**

**Et pour les curieux(ses) qui veulent aller voir les histoires des différents bâtiments, voici quelques sites (j'ai pas réussi à mettre les liens ^^):**

**Article: ''l'effroyable histoire vraie du sanatorium de Waverly hills'' sur leblogdeletrange (celui ci est bien réalisé: clair et résumé, malgré quelques fautes d'orthographe ^^ Ou sinon, y'a notre ami Wikipédia qui en a un pas mal non plus! XD)**

**''The ridges l'asile hanté'' sur (un article très complet et comportant des liens vers des images!)**

**''Une ile hantee du nom de poveglia'' sur le blog de l'étrange, là encore (et celui ci, le petit dernier avec là encore histoire assez complète et images)**

** OoO**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, et je vous dit bonne continuation et à bientôt! ;)**


	2. Ch 1: Silent Ridges et sa légende

**Rebonjour à vous lecteurs, lectrices. Après réflexion, je vous poste le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui aussi, vu que l'introduction est assez courte. **

**Alors... Êtes vous prêt(e)s à commencer la descente aux enfers? Non? Tant pis: il est déjà trop tard, vous ne pouvez plus reculer à présent... MOAHAHAHAHAHA! Hrm... désolée. C'est l'ambiance qui me détraque le cerveau XD**

**Donc sur cette intro plus que pourrie, envoyons la sauce! Et j'ose même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! XD**

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre précédent, et ce sera pareil pour les suivants! ^^**

**PS: Comme pour le précédent chapitre, je vous ai mis une bande sonore (et ce sera le cas aussi pour les suivants)! Une nouvelle idée que j'ai eu envie d'essayer récemment... ^^ Bon après, rien ne vous oblige à les écouter, même si je vous le conseille quand même: je l'ai fait à la relecture, ça aide à coller l'ambiance ^^**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 1: Silent Ridges et sa légende**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore:**_

_**\- Shiki rouge OST ''Muddy Water'' (au niveau du 1)**_

_**\- One Piece party theme (2) Qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas un peu d'humour? XD**_

_**\- The River VI de Ketil Bjørnstad &amp; David Darling (3)**_

_**\- Shiki ''Eau de vie'' pour la fin du chapitre (4)**_

_**Toutes disponibles sur you tube ;)**_

_**OoO**_

La forêt était calme, comme toujours, seulement dérangée sur un certain chemin par le passage d'un vieux train et par le cliquetis régulier que celui-ci produisait sur les rails.

Après un certain moment, la locomotive s'arrêta à une petite gare, simplement constituée d'une sorte d'abri de bois mal entretenu, et où il régnait une atmosphère fort peu accueillante. Effet du brouillard et des arbres nus et tristes, fort probablement, et qui faisaient se dégager de l'endroit une sournoise impression de malaise.

La légère secousse de l'arrivée réveilla le seul passager du train: un jeune homme de dix neuf ans à la teinte de cheveux assez particulière, puisque de couleur verte. Ce dernier regarda alors par la fenêtre, constatant que l'ambiance n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux, avant de se lever afin de récupérer ses affaires, et de descendre de son wagon. Empoignant donc la lanière de son sac, ainsi que sa valise et la mallette contenant ses sabres et boken, il se dirigea vers la sortie, se préparant à attendre la voiture qui viendrait le chercher pour le mener enfin vers les bâtiments de l'institut.

Déjà que cet endroit lui déplaisait fortement lorsqu'il en était séparé par une vitre, alors maintenant qu'il devait carrément rester là tout seul comme un con à poireauter qu'on vienne le chercher dans ledit endroit, la situation n'avait pas grand chose pour lui plaire. Il espérait vraiment que s'isoler loin de tout dans un lieu pareil lui serait au moins utile...

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps: au bout de cinq minutes – qui lui parurent tout de même bien plus longues que ça – un véhicule arriva sur la route qui se situait de l'autre côté du petit abri, ses phares éclairant la brume qui s'accrochait obstinément au sol. Sérieusement, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait nuit tellement il faisait sombre dans cette forêt! Et pourtant, sa montre lui indiquait très bien les treize heures trente qu'il était réellement.

_**(1)**_

Ayant hâte d'en finir avec ce trajet plus que dérangeant, il se dirigea vers la voiture, où un homme aux cheveux bleus électriques l'attendait, une main sur le volant et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque le jeune sabreur se fut installé sur le siège passager après avoir mis toutes ses affaires dans le coffre, il lui demanda:

\- Roronoa Zoro, c'est ça?

\- Euh, ouais.

\- Super! Moi c'est Franky! Je suis surveillant dans ce qui va bientôt être ton institut, et vu que c'est moi qui ait été envoyé te chercher, je vais aussi te faire la visite quand on sera arrivé. À moins que Portgas ne veuilles s'en charger...

\- Ok.

Le peu de réaction du vert fit éclater de rire le conducteur, qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer:

\- Pas très sociable, hein? Ou alors t'en as ras les basques du trajet?

Zoro le regarda interloqué: drôle de vocabulaire pour un surveillant d'une prestigieuse école. Il se serait plutôt imaginé tomber sur une bande de types zélés qui considéraient limite le règlement comme une bible. Devinant les pensées du nouvel élève, le dénommé Franky s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Oh euh... Dis pas à la direction pour mon langage hein; je prend un peu mes aises avec ça. J'ai déjà eu quelques convoc's à cause de la façon dont je cause, alors si tu pouvais être sympa et ne rien leur dire à ce sujet...

Pour le coup, le jeune laissa échapper un léger rire. Lui qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les règlements, ce type lui plaisait déjà.

\- C'est bon, je vais pas cafter.

\- Yeah, super! T'es génial bro!

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, hormis le fond sonore formé par la musique rythmée qui se dégageait des hauts parleurs de l'automobile, les doigts de Franky battant en rythme sur le volant. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt devant laquelle s'étendait un large terrain, et au milieu duquel trônaient les bâtiments de l'immense institut. Ils avancèrent encore un peu pour s'arrêter enfin devant une haute grille de fer forgé qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer.

Franky gara ''la bagnole'' et aida Zoro à décharger ses affaires, bien que celui-ci avait affirmé qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul, et ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la lourde porte en bois foncé qui fermait le bâtiment principal.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus le regarda avec un grand sourire:

\- Après toi.

Prenant une légère inspiration, le vert se décida enfin à pousser la fameuse porte et à entrer dans le hall... où l'attendait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui lui bondit dessus aussitôt.

\- Hey! T'es le p'tit nouveau c'est ça?

\- Mh.

\- C'est moi qui vais te faire la visite! Désolé Franky, je te le pique!

\- Bah, pas grave, va. Je m'en doutais un peu. Laisse tes affaires là Zoro, je m'en charge.

Sur cet accord donné, l'habitué des lieux se lança dans un tour complet du manoir qui leur prit presque tout l'après midi.

Et pendant qu'ils marchaient, le brun en profitait pour faire les présentations. Ainsi, Zoro apprit que l'autre s'appelait Ace et qu'il était le délégué de la classe à laquelle il allait appartenir, l'autre continuant de déblatérer sur tout un tas de faits et règlements, le fonctionnement des cours et les horaires. Puis lorsqu'il eut épuisé tout son stock d'informations à donner, il commença a poser tout un tas de questions à Zoro, qui tâchait d'y répondre sans s'irriter de l'accueil un peu trop chaleureux à son goût, lui qui était plutôt du genre à aimer le calme et la solitude.

Ils passèrent donc en premier par l'étage des dortoirs – où il lui montra sa future chambre où résidaient deux lits, et sur l'un d'eux: son uniforme – pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain commune, les salles de classe, la bibliothèque, le gigantesque réfectoire, l'infirmerie et le gymnase, avant de terminer par la salle de détente ou ''foyer'' afin de présenter au nouveau venu ses camarades.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du fameux foyer, Ace se tourna vers Zoro avec un immense sourire:

\- Bon, prêt à rencontrer les autres? J'espère que Sanji sera là, ça te permettra de faire connaissance avec ton compagnon de chambre! Ah et si t'as des questions n'hésites pas, hein: on est là pour ça!

C'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles que le brun poussa la porte, attirant sur lui le regard de quelques filles ainsi que celui d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau, portant un étrange chapeau de paille.

_**(2)**_

Aussitôt, un sourire immense s'étira sur les lèvres du gosse, qui bondit vers le plus âgé.

\- AAAAACE! C'est qui derrière? C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui?! Hein, c'est qui?!

\- Haha, calme toi Luffy! Je te présente le nouveau: Zoro.

Le gamin se tourna vers le vert, son sourire banane toujours collé à la figure, et lui sauta littéralement dessus en hurlant des ''bienvenue!'' et des ''ouais, un nouveau pote!'' excités. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer le verdoyant contre la porte restée entre-ouverte pour finalement s'étaler au sol. Le sabreur se releva en grognant, jetant un regard fort peu content au gosse qui, ne remarquant rien, avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller chercher ses amis et les présenter au nouveau venu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute une bande débarqua derrière le petit brun, certains portant sur le visage un air curieux, d'autres une expression avenante, et les deux derniers un air pas spécialement intéressé.

Luffy leur expliqua qui était Zoro, et tous se présentèrent alors, expliquant au bretteur la raison de leur présence en cet institut.

Ainsi, la rousse se présenta comme s'appelant Nami, son talent étant la navigation et la cartographie, ainsi que la météorologie. Le métisse au long nez à côté d'elle se présenta comme un tireur d'élite venant de l'île des snipers, un grand héros suivi par huit mille hommes (mais il s'avéra aussi que ce dernier était un sacré conteur d'histoires).

Luffy, qui se révéla être le frère de Ace, était ici pour ses talents aux arts martiaux. Le petit Chopper à côté de lui était déjà presque médecin à seulement quinze ans, la grande brune du nom de Robin était une archéologue talentueuse capable de lire un langage perdu. Le brun blasé à la casquette s'appelait Law, un chirurgien hors pair à seulement vingt trois ans, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il était un ami de Ace.

Et enfin, le blond au sourcil roulé qui tirait la tronche en le regardant d'un air méfiant de haut en bas, s'appelait Sanji et était un cuisinier cinq étoiles doublé d'un sportif de haut niveau qui avait inventé son propre art martial à base de kapoiera et de tae-kwondo – entre autres.

Ne manquaient plus que Franky et Brook, qui appartenaient visiblement au groupe d'amis, bien que ces deux derniers ne soient un surveillant et un professeur de musique. On lui expliqua aussi que Franky était un ancien charpentier naval, qui avait atterri ici après avoir quitté son travail lorsque le patron Tom, et auquel il était très attaché, s'était éteint. Depuis il s'occupait des réparations au manoir, ainsi que de la surveillance des étudiants.

Tous avaient l'air plutôt sympathiques, hormis le chirurgien qui semblait aussi associable que le sabreur, et le blondin qui continuait de toiser ce dernier d'un regard peu amène. Il sentait déjà qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre, tous les deux. Et dire qu'il allait devoir partager sa chambre avec lui...

Le petit groupe retourna alors s'assoir pour attendre la fin de la pause, agrandi de deux personnes. Zoro atterrissant à côté de Sanji, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer à mi voix qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on le toise de la sorte.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as blondinet?

\- Oh rien. Je me disait juste que pour un premier jour tu aurais pu faire quelques efforts vestimentaires... parce que là tu fais plouc. Enfin je dis ça, peut être que t'en est un.

Le vert baissa les yeux vers ses baskets éclatées et son jean troué, avisant ensuite son sweat-shirt gris foncé.

\- Ouais, ben désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai pas les moyens d'avoir mieux. Sourcil permanenté.

\- _Pardon?_ Alors là, t'es pas gonflé tronche d'algue!

\- Tronche d'algue?! Mais je t'emmerde tête d'ampoule!

Et le ton augmentant, les deux jeunes s'attirèrent les regards du reste du groupe, qui jugea mieux de les séparer pour l'instant. Ace sachant qu'ils allaient devoir partager la même chambre, il espérait pour eux qu'ils finiraient par réussir à s'entendre, sinon les choses risquaient de devenir pas très marrantes...

La demi heure de pause passa alors très vite, les deux fraichement-déclarés-meilleurs-ennemis se foudroyant encore du regard de temps à autre, et tous se dirigèrent bientôt vers leur dortoir ou la bibliothèque afin de plancher un peu avant l'heure du repas.

Voyant que Sanji se dirigeait vers la salle de travail, Zoro profita du fait qu'il serait seul à la chambre pour s'y rendre et déplier ses affaires. Ces dernières étant peu volumineuses, l'activité ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, et il décida donc de se reposer un peu, affalé sur son lit, après s'être changé en uniforme comme le lui avait rappelé Ace avant de le laisser seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un blondinet à la cravate dénouée, et qui avait visiblement oublié quelque chose. L'interruption réveilla le vert, et malgré le fait qu'aucun n'adressa la parole à l'autre, la simple présence du cuisinier suffit à l'agacer au plus haut point. Ce qui était surement le cas pour le blond aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il se retrouvait donc à devoir passer l'année avec un type qui lui hérissait le poil dès qu'il le voyait. Oh joie...

Quelque peu énervé, il décida donc de quitter la pièce et d'aller marcher un peu en attendant le repas, qui n'était encore que dans deux heures. Il déambula alors au hasard dans les couloirs, tournant où bon lui semblait, pour enfin atterrir devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

_Ben merde... j'étais censé atterrir dans le hall, pourtant..._

Voyant qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure avant de rejoindre le réfectoire au rez de chaussée, il décida d'entrer pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. En effet, lorsqu'il lui avait fait la visite, Ace s'était contenté de passer devant, lui indiquant du doigt que la bibliothèque se trouvait derrière et qu'il le laisserai la découvrir tantôt: ''Inutile d'y aller maintenant, tu y passeras assez de temps comme ça dans le futur'', avait-il dit avec un clin d'oeil joueur.

_**(3)**_

Lorsqu'il entra, une odeur de papier légèrement humide vint lui chatouiller les narines, et la vision qui s'offrit à lui fut assez spectaculaire. Le bâtiment étant un ancien manoir, les tables et les bancs en bois étaient encore d'origine, de même que les imposantes étagères qui supportaient le poids de centaines d'ouvrages anciens et plus récents.

Mais malgré le spectacle, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange malaise en se retrouvant dans cet endroit, seules les tables étant éclairées par souci d'économie d'énergie (ou alors pour protéger les vieux ouvrages de la lumière?), les étagères ne s'allumant que lorsqu'un élève était capté à leur niveau, comme il put le remarquer lorsqu'une petit blonde se leva pour aller chercher un énorme volume d'anatomie humaine.

De plus, ils étaient quasiment seuls dans la gigantesque pièce, qui n'accueillait à présent que cinq ou six élèves, accentuant l'étrange atmosphère qui s'en dégageait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à aller explorer un peu plus loin la fameuse salle de travail, cherchant le rayon concernant les arts martiaux: quittes à tuer le temps, autant le faire de manière productive et aller regarder à quelques volumes sur le maniement du sabre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu: les étagères étant nombreuses et son sens de l'orientation pitoyable, il trouva le moyen de s'y perdre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive au niveau du rayon ''histoire de l'institut''.

Laissant pour une fois sa curiosité parler, il se saisit d'un ouvrage au hasard. Ce dernier, plutôt imposant, était écrit à la main, d'une calligraphie penchée et régulière, comme on en voyait toujours il y a bien des décennies, à l'époque où l'enseignement était encore assez sévère pour imposer aux élèves l'apprentissage d'une écriture digne de ce nom.

En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un registre de maladrerie, celle de Waryvel Ridges, contenant le nom de patients, leur maladie, la date d'entrée et celle de sortie – correspondant la plupart du temps à la date de mort – les dates de naissance et de décès, ainsi que la cause de ce dernier. Le cahier était visiblement très ancien, puisqu'il était daté de plus d'un siècle et demi – en 1856 – et le nom des lieux avait donc changé depuis l'époque, ce qui au final, n'avait rien de bien étonnant.

En tournant les pages, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un simple dossier administratif entrées-sorties, mais aussi du registre de toutes les consultations, deux pages étant consacrées à chaque patient en se suivant dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ces deux pages n'avaient bien évidement pas suffit à tous, et des enveloppes, toutes nommées et contenant d'autres papiers, avaient été insérées ça et là entre les feuilles du cahier.

Intrigué, le vert se mit à lire au hasard:

_Anna Kent, internée le 19 décembre 1886. Née le 20 mars 1843, décédée le 30 février 1887. Cause de l'internement: tuberculose pulmonaire (phtisie). Cause du décès: tuberculose pulmonaire (phtisie)._

_Consultation du 9 janvier 1887: La patiente se plaint de douleurs au niveau des articulations, fièvre plus soutenue que lors de son admission. Toux importante. _

_État psychologique correct bien qu'effrayée par la perspective d'une évolution négative de la maladie._

_Consultation du 15 janvier 1887: L'état de la patiente empire, la fièvre augmente, la patiente est alitée._

_État psychologique: Se plaint d'hallucinations visuelles et auditives, ainsi que de mauvais traitement de la part du personnel._

_Opération du 20 janvier 1887: trépanation. Aucune complication, succès._

_Consultation du 23 janvier 1887: ..._

Arrêtant là sa lecture, il tourna quelques pages avant d'entamer le dossier d'un autre patient. Visiblement, tous se plaignaient plus où moins des traitements que leur infligeaient les soignants et les médecins.

Allant à la toute fin du cahier, il apprit enfin – grâce à une fiche technique fort probablement destinée au personnel – que pour ne pas effrayer les patients encore en vie (et donc ne pas causer de panique), ceux qui décédaient étaient évacués par le sous sol, dans un tunnel qui débouchait dans le parc.

En somme, une organisation un peu foireuse qui ne ménageait pas particulièrement les résidents de la maladrerie.

Il feuilleta encore un peu le livre, tombant parfois sur quelques photographies au film argentique, vieillies par le temps. Les images n'avaient rien de très joyeux, étant des photos de patients aux airs maladifs, ou parfois encore de locaux, pièces emplies de matériel ancien d'où se dégageait une drôle d'impression. Se retrouver face à des objets datant d'il y a aussi longtemps avait quelque chose d'assez dépaysant, et le fait que ce ne soient pas les plus sympathiques d'entre eux donnait cette aura particulière aux images. En continuant, il trouva même quelques photographies prises lors d'opérations. Celles ci étaient plus que dérangeantes.

Trouvant le contenu du dossier plutôt glauque, il décida finalement de refermer l'ouvrage et de le replacer dans les étagères, là où il l'avait trouvé, avant de repartir vers la sortie, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil mal à l'aise dans la direction du manuscrit.

Il s'apprêtait à chercher le rayon sports lorsqu'il tomba sur une tête bronzée qui lui était familière. Usopp, s'il se rappelait bien le nom du métisse, lui adressa alors un sourire joyeux avant de lui adresser la parole:

\- Oh! Zoro! T'as décidé de visiter la bibli'? Pas très accueillant comme endroit, hein? Même encore maintenant, ça me donne la chair de poule quand y'a personne!

\- Ah. Ouais c'est un peu sinistre. Mais dis donc, je croyais que tu étais le vaillant capitaine Usopp, héros qui a terrassé le grand dragon des neiges... ?

\- Euh... oui! Exact! Un frisson d'aventure, que ça me donne! Oui, c'est ça! Pourquoi, tu ne croyais quand même pas que-

Malheureusement pour lui, le pauvre sniper n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade héroïque sous le regard quelque peu goguenard de Zoro que la petite blonde de tout à l'heure arriva à côté de lui.

\- Ah Usopp! Je te cherchais!

Puis se tournant vers Zoro, elle ajouta d'un air malicieux:

\- Ne fais pas attention, d'habitude il n'y va jamais tout seul: il a trop peur pour ça!

La remarque eut le don d'amuser le bretteur, qui regarda le jeune au long nez avec un petit sourire en coin, ce dernier se renfrognant un peu et se mettant à bouder gentiment.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Kaya! Et... toi tu es?

\- C'est Zoro, le nouveau de l'école! - enchaîna Usopp, sans laisser le temps à l'intéressé de répondre et reprenant son entrain habituel.

La jeune fille laissa faire, voyant que le vert n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'on parle à sa place, et enchaîna en leur disant que le repas commençait dans dix minutes seulement et qu'il serait peut être temps de se rendre au réfectoire, vers lequel ils se dirigèrent finalement tous les trois. Et cela arrangeait plutôt bien Zoro, qui n'avait pas surveillé l'heure et qui, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé la salle à manger tout seul et en aussi peu de temps.

_**OoO**_

Une fois arrivés à la salle de repas, les trois élèves furent accueillis par un léger brouhaha, conséquence des multiples discutions qui se déroulaient au sein de chaque groupe. Se déplaçant entre les tables, ils rejoignirent la joyeuse bande, dont les plus jeunes chahutaient bruyamment, Luffy volant toute la nourriture qui lui tombait sous la main et s'empiffrant comme personne.

À la vision de ce dernier, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu avant de s'installer à l'une des places restantes, à côté de Law qui s'était joint au groupe, poussé par Ace.

Au moment du dessert, les garçons ne pouvant plus tenir se tournèrent vers le vert, tout excités à l'idée de raconter leur histoire favorite:

\- Hey dit Zoro! Tu connais la légende de la malédiction de notre institut?

Nami réagit aussitôt, leur adressant une remarque gentiment désespérée (qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer sur leur lancée):

\- Rho arrêtez les gars. C'est des histoires de gamins, vous êtes trop vieux pour ces idioties!

\- Mais... on est des gamins! - répondit donc avec innocence le chapeau de paille.

Et sur ce, les autres membres du groupe levant les yeux au ciel (sauf Chopper, ravi d'entendre Usopp raconter une histoire; Usopp lui même, ravi de _pouvoir_ raconter une histoire et Robin, qui sourit doucement), le métisse se lança avec enthousiasme.

D'après le conteur, le manoir avait autrefois été un sanatorium, ce que put confirmer le bretteur qui repensa aussitôt au manuscrit déniché quelques heures plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur cette période, hormis le fait que, comme il avait pu le constater aussi, beaucoup de patients se plaignaient des mauvais traitements. Après cela, dans le début des années 1900, le bâtiment avait servi d'hôpital psychiatrique.

\- On dit que les gens internés pendant cette période entendaient des voix et des cris, des gémissements qui venaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Les malades pensaient que c'étaient les fantômes du sanatorium, venus tourmenter les vivants ou agonisant encore, à cause des mauvais traitements qu'on leur avait fait subir.

En même temps qu'il racontait l'histoire, le repas s'était terminé, et ils marchaient maintenant tous ensemble dans les couloirs mal éclairés de l'institut, s'apprêtant à regagner leurs chambres. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin, profitant de l'ambiance propice aux histoires d'horreur qui régnait dans lesdits couloirs, et Usopp marqua une pause théâtrale dans son récit avant de continuer:

\- Tout cela provoquait donc la crainte des fous qui étaient logés ici, et certains disaient même voir des esprits. L'un des médecins chargés de les soigner décida donc de s'intéresser à leur cas, et de chercher la cause de toutes ces hallucinations. Le docteur, qui répondait au nom de Hogback, décida donc de réaliser des trépanations sur ses patients, réalisant le tout sous une simple anesthésie locale très peu efficace et au trépan à manivelle. Il voulait accéder à leur cerveau, persuadé que c'était la clef de la compréhension de leur maladie...

_**(4)**_

Cette dernière déclaration fit frissonner le petit Chopper, indigné qu'un médecin puisse infliger un traitement aussi abominable à un patient. Déjà terrorisé par l'histoire dont il ne connaissait visiblement pas l'intégralité, il se réfugia tout contre Sanji, qui écoutait calmement l'histoire.

\- Les fantômes torturés des patients de psychiatrie se sont donc ajoutés à ceux de la maladrerie, faisant de ce lieu un endroit maléfique, et déposant une horrible malédiction sur le manoir...

Sanji laissa échapper un soupir, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- C'est n'importe quoi tes histoires Pinochio.

\- Pinochio? Eh! Je ne te permet pas! Et ne coupe pas la parole au grand conteur, voyons!

Prenant un air de vaillant messager, le métisse reprit alors.

\- Le manoir est donc hanté par des présences néfastes. On raconte en plus que le médecin se serait mis à entendre les mêmes choses que les malades, quelques mois plus tard, et que, rendu fou par cette expérience traumatisante, il se serait jeté du haut du vieux beffroi. Et ce serait d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les escaliers qui y mènent sont fermés: c'est là que se concentre la plus grande densité de mauvaises ondes, puisque c'est là aussi qu'il réalisait ses expériences...

\- Donc en gros y'a des aventures?! - coupa un Luffy plus que ravi, pour le plus grand malheur des deux autres garnements, qui le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés de terreur face aux idées folles de leur ami.

\- Non, non, non! Y'a plus rien! Un grand exorciste est venu. Oui c'est ça. Un mage très puissant.

Pour les autres, il était évident que le contenu de cette dernière phrase avait été inventée par le jeune au long nez, afin de ne pas avoir à subir les lubies du gamin au chapeau de paille, mais ce dernier sembla le croire, puisqu'il se calma de suite, un air déçu sur la frimousse.

\- Donc où en étais-je? Ah oui! Le beffroi. L'accès fermé. Et il paraît même que les voix y sont bien plus fortes là bas, et qu'on les entend beaucoup plus fréquemment qu'ici lorsque la malédiction est lancée. Pour l'instant, elle dort, attendant qu'un imprudent vienne la déclencher. Certains élèves se sont quand même plaint qu'ils entendaient parfois des choses bizarres la nuit, ou qu'il faisaient d'effrayants cauchemars, trop réels pour n'être que de simples rêves.

\- T'en rajoutes pas un peu trop là? - questionna Zoro.

\- Mais c'est la légende.

\- Oui enfin quand même, là ça fait surenchéri...

\- Mais c'est parce que c'est une _terrrrible_ malédiction!

\- Mh. Et laisse moi deviner: on croise encore quelques fantômes.

\- Très juste. Et leurs visages sont tordus de douleur ou de folie!

\- Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi, là! - lui répondit le vert d'un air peu crédule.

À cette remarque, le garçon au long nez prit un air blessé, prenant à nouveau sa voix théâtrale (qui eut au moins le don de faire doucement rigoler une bonne partie de la bande) pour déclarer:

\- Et bien riez si vous le voulez! Mais les esprits sont là... et ils vous hanterooooons...

Puis reprenant une voix normale, il ajouta:

\- Enfin c'est ce que dit la légende, hein...

Et ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, profitant de l'ambiance et de leur petite ''soirée horreur'' improvisée avant de rejoindre chacun leurs dortoirs.

Avant de laisser le nouveau rejoindre sa chambre aux côtés de son compagnon de chambre, Ace en profita pour lui donner une copie de tous ses cours afin que Zoro puisse rattraper ces derniers.

Une fois dans leur pièce, Sanji alla directement se changer en pyjama et s'installer à son bureau pour travailler encore un peu, tandis que Zoro s'affala directement sur son lit. C'est donc à moitié allongé qu'il finit par enfiler ses propres vêtements de nuit – un jogging troué.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Zoro étant dérangé par la lumière du blond, décida de râler un peu:

\- T'as bientôt fini ou pas? Il est déjà 23h30 putain, tu pourrais pas laisser ça et dormir? Tu m'emmerdes avec ta lumière.

\- Oh mais oui, bien sûr! C'est demandé si gentiment... De toute façon, j'ai bientôt fini: j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu penses pouvoir patienter aussi longtemps face de salade?

\- Oui, sourcil en vrille, je pense en être capable. Ce que je vais pas supporter longtemps par contre c'est tes répliques à la con.

\- Ouais ben, t'avais qu'à être plus poli.

\- Tch... 'foiré.

Et c'est sur ces bons mots que le blond éteignit la lumière, autorisant enfin la plante en pot qui lui faisait office de camarade de chambre à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_**OoO**_

* * *

**Finished! :D Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? (enfin deuxième si on compte l'intro ^^) Bon, pas encore beaucoup d'action, juste quelques passages annonciateurs, mais rassurez vous: ça arrivera bien assez tôt... Gniark gniark gniark! 8D (Oh Oda Kami, je ne m'améliore pas...)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin: c'est la première fois que j'essaie ce genre d'écrit alors je suis un petit peu nerveuse quand au résultat ^^ Vos conseils et commentaires seront donc les bienvenus!**

**À noter que toutes les informations médicales données ici sont correctes (normalement! Je ne suis pas à l'abris des fautes! ^^) Et on peut remercier d'ailleurs internet et ses sources de connaissances étendues pour ça, parce que sinon, ça n'aurait pas été super crédible, cette affaire! XD Bon heu... les patients par contre, ils n'ont pas existé hein! J'aurais trouvé ça trop glauque de vous en coller des vrais, alors je dois avouer que je n'ai même pas cherché à voir si on avait des vrais dossiers sur le net.**

**Et ''Waryvel'' est un anagramme (pas terrible, j'en conviens ^^) de Waverly. L'un des bâtiments ayant inspiré l'architecture de l'institut de cette histoire, comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent****;)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! ;)**


	3. Ch 2: Le commencement

**Nouveau chapitre, c'est parti! :D Les choses s'accélèrent enfin un peu dans celui ci, mais on ne touchera pas encore au vraiment glauque et autres joyeusetés! Ça ne devrait pas tarder cela dit... ^^**

****Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot jusqu'ici!****

**D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre à Imthebest, tu m'as laissé un message en guest donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement, et je le regrette beaucoup, mais en tout cas je te remercie vraiment! Alors sinon pour répondre à ta question, on va aussi avoir un peu du point de vue des autres vu que les personnages principaux sont les muguiwaras. Il me fallait juste quelqu'un pour arriver et commencer l'histoire, et vu que j'ai plus de facilités à écrire sur le Marimo c'est lui qui s'y colle XD Mais on aura un peu plus d'autres points de vue par la suite :) Et pour les horreurs shows... rho oui j'adore ça! Je sais pas combien j'ai pu en regarder! XD**

**Voilà voilà! Après les petits mots, place à l'histoire! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! ;)**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 2: Le commencement**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore:**_

_**\- Silent hill 'Never forgive me, never forget me' (1) et (4)**_

_**\- The river IV de Ketil Bjørnstad &amp; David Darling (oui encore, mais je les aime bien! XD)(2)**_

_**\- Silent Hill 2 OST, 'Laura plays the piano' (3)**_

_**\- OST de Cry of fear ''Lonely'' (5)**_

_**Toutes disponibles sur you tube! ;)**_

_**OoO**_

Cela faisait un mois que Zoro était arrivé au manoir, et cela avait suffit à ce qu'il s'intègre complètement à la joyeuse bande. Il s'entendait toujours aussi mal avec Sanji, son compagnon de chambre, mais à côté de cela, il avait développé une relation amicale d'un genre unique avec l'excité au chapeau de paille, Luffy. Cela l'étonnait toujours quand il y repensait: ils étaient si différents sur certains aspects et cela s'était fait en si peu de temps! Mais ils avaient cette sorte de lien indestructible, n'ayant nullement besoin de mots pour se comprendre mutuellement et se communiquer leurs pensées. Ces dernières semblaient d'ailleurs toujours évidentes, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

_**(1)**_

Le sabreur marchait dans le couloir afin de se rendre à son cours suivant. Étant en hiver et le cours commençant tard, il faisait déjà légèrement sombre par les fenêtres, et les bâtiments finissaient par être de moins en moins éclairés, les faibles lueurs des néons projetant les ombres vacillantes des objets sur les murs foncés, créant une atmosphère quelque peu sinistre.

Il était seul dans le couloir où il se trouvait. Bizarrement, aucun élève n'était là, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude les jeunes emplissaient les couloirs, se dirigeant eux aussi vers leur salle de cours.

Commençant à devenir légèrement mal à l'aise, il se dit qu'il devait être plus tard qu'il ne l'avait cru et que tout le monde était dans le réfectoire en train de manger. Il décida donc d'aller les y rejoindre. Et tandis qu'il avançait à bon pas, le soleil se couchait de plus en plus vite, la nuit tombant bien rapidement. Ne faisant pas attention aux quelques frissons (de froid très surement...) qui commençaient à envahir son corps, il continua sa route.

Il marcha encore, et encore, jusqu'au moment ou il entendit une sorte de soupir lointain. Interloqué, il s'arrêta, se figeant sur place. La voix continua à chuchoter, résonnant au travers des murs. En effet, elle donnait l'impression de venir de partout et de nulle part, sifflant dans les oreilles du bretteur. La tension montant en lui, il se mit à tourner sur lui même, scrutant les environs afin de déterminer la source de cette blague franchement pas drôle. D'un seul coup, toute lumière s'éteignit, et il fut plongé dans le noir, le corridor uniquement éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune.

Le temps qu'il ne s'habitue à la pénombre, il finit par pouvoir distinguer à nouveau son environnement. La voix se faisait plus forte, comme si elle se rapprochait, resserrant son périmètre autour de lui. Il continua de se retourner, décidant enfin que se plaquer contre le mur et regarder alternativement à droite et à gauche serait plus prudent, il changea de position, sa respiration s'accélérant.

Il pouvait à présent distinguer ce que la voix lui soufflait:

_**''Et ils te tueront...''**_

_Me tuer? C'est quoi cette connerie?!_

_**''Prend garde...''**_

_D'accord, mais attention à quoi?_

_**''… mourra dans d'atroces souffrances... mort ignoble...'' **_\- continuait le chuchotement, les mots sifflant et résonnant en écho, se chevauchant les uns les autres, et donnant l'impression d'entendre plusieurs voix se superposant.

_Charmant... Mais qu'est-ce que-_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée, interrompu par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Une dizaine de personne étaient apparues, toutes portant des sortes de pyjama blanc, comme en en trouvait dans les hôpitaux auparavant. Tous se comportaient de manière étrange: ils criaient en se repliant sur eux même, couraient dans le couloir en hurlant comme de véritables fous. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Fous. Leurs yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, et leur visage portait un rictus malsain. Ils enchainaient cris et rires retentissants, Zoro, sous le choc, se collant de plus en plus contre son mur: il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ces types lui tombent dessus. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore un peu plus.

_**(2)**_

Partout où il regardait, ces hommes effrayants continuaient leurs folies. L'un d'entre eux, enveloppé d'une camisole, était blotti en position foetale dans un coin sombre, se balançant d'avant en arrière en produisant d'étranges petits bruits.

Voulant échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque, le jeune homme se déplaça lentement contre le mur, surveillant toujours d'un oeil prudent les psychotiques sortis de nulle part.

Soudainement, l'un d'entre eux se précipita vers lui en hurlant, rameutant ses comparses, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de courir. Après un sursaut et un joli juron, il piqua un sprint à en perdre haleine, les cris le poursuivant toujours. Il prit plusieurs virages, en vain: il ne parvenait pas à les semer. Et il se sentait ralentir, la fatigue commençant à le gagner. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, leurs cris horribles retentissant derrière lui. Il était à bout de souffle, mais il continua sa course, n'écoutant pas ses poumons brulants.

Il arriva dans le hall, dévala les escaliers avant de trébucher et de ne les terminer en roulant. Endolori par cette expérience, il se releva et tenta de boiter vers la première pièce qui lui tomberait sous la main, alors que les autres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, caquetant comme les dégénérés qu'ils étaient. Ouvrant une porte à la volée, il la re-claqua aussitôt, évitant de justesse que le premier ne le rejoigne dans la petite pièce, et il tourna la clef, poussant ensuite aussitôt un lourd meuble devant le battant par sécurité.

Il les entendait gratter et tambouriner en hurlant. Il sentait le sol trembler sous leurs coups.

Encore sous le choc, il resta un instant immobile, avant de se reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Très vite, il se cogna contre quelque chose de dur, et, se retournant vivement, il se retrouva avec horreur face à un dos vouté, supportant une tête aux longs cheveux en bataille. La personne se retourna lentement vers lui, un étrange souffle étranglé sortant de sa gorge, tandis qu'il se figeait.

Il ne parvenait plus à bouger, et pendant ce temps là, la femme s'avançait doucement vers lui, révélant son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle sortait de l'ombre. La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui lui glaça le sang. Elle n'avait plus de peau à certains endroits, laissant voir la chair mise à nu, et parfois même l'os. L'un de ses yeux était comme grand ouvert par une absence totale de paupière pour le recouvrir, ses lèvres quasi inexistantes étaient retroussées en une grimace mauvaise. Une expression de folie marquait son visage.

Elle laissa échapper un long râle avant de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant au sol en brandissant ses longs doigts tortueux qu'elle resserra avec force sur sa gorge. Aussitôt, il se débattit mais rien n'y faisait: la poigne de la chose était trop puissante, et il sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air, sa vision commençant à vaciller autour de l'horreur qui faisait face à ses yeux. Il tenta de lutter encore un peu, mais ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il s'immobilisait, ne parvenant plus à bouger, ses mains crispées sur celles plus osseuses et étonnamment puissantes de la créature, ses muscles tétanisés par le manque d'oxygène.

.

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut, faisant face à la pénombre, incapable de bouger. Il tenta de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures mais rien à faire: il était figé. Encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, une sensation d'intense malaise s'insinua avec facilité en lui, l'effrayant d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas du genre à perdre son calme aussi facilement. Il tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen d'arrêter cet étrange phénomène, qu'il savait très bien être dû à autre chose qu'à la peur lui serrant la poitrine. Il sentait ses bras s'engourdir, perdant peu à peu les sensations dans ses membres, qui lui semblèrent vite ne plus être là. Il était comme pétrifié par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait à identifier. Sa respiration se fit hachée, et il commença à paniquer, tentant d'appeler, en vain. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient, incapables de produire de son. Il se sentait complètement impuissant, en danger.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cela était arrivé, tout s'arrêta. En nage, allongé dans son lit et les yeux encore écarquillés par la peur, Zoro leva une main encore tremblante, la bougeant afin d'être sûr que tout était redevenu normal. Retrouvant toutes ses sensations dans ses membres, il regarda enfin tout autour de lui, intégrant lentement le décors qui lui faisait face. C'était sa chambre. Juste sa chambre. Il aperçut Sanji dans le lit en face, qui dormait paisiblement, n'ayant aucunement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer à côté de lui.

Il commença enfin à se relaxer un peu: tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Mais il avait paru si _réel_! Dans ce dernier, tous ses sens avaient participé: ses sensations, son ouïe, sa vue, et même son odorat! Cela n'arrivait jamais normalement, les gens ne pouvant s'imaginer tout à la fois, et chaque personne favorisant certains détails par rapport à d'autres. Il le savait, il l'avait appris en cours! Ce cauchemar et son réveil avaient été vraiment troublants...

Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était en effet très perturbant, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas habitué à paniquer de la sorte, lui qui gardait toujours son sang froid. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir jamais vraiment eu peur, et encore moins à ce point! La sensation était donc nouvelle pour lui, et ainsi, d'autant plus marquante.

Incapable de se rendormir, il resta à fixer le plafond pendant plusieurs heures, avant que la fatigue ne finisse par se faire ressentir, le sommeil l'emportant enfin doucement.

_**OoO**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était encore légèrement troublé par l'expérience qu'il avait vécue pendant la nuit, mais il décida de l'oublier bien vite, ne voulant pas que ses amis ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, ni se laisser embêter par une chose aussi futile qu'un simple cauchemar suivi d'un phénomène bizarre.

Les cours continuèrent donc normalement, Ace se faisant rabrouer plusieurs fois par Smoker, leur professeur de SC - Sport Commun - comme à son habitude. Le brun ne savait de toute façon pas se tenir: soit il enchaînait les pitreries, soit il discutait pendant que le prof expliquait (la plupart du temps pour draguer). D'ailleurs là, il était en train de blaguer avec Marco. Ou plutôt, il était en train d_'enquiquiner_ ce dernier. En effet, le blond tentait d'écouter ce que l'homme aux cheveux blancs-gris racontait, tandis que le brun s'amusait à l'appeler par de jolis petits surnoms.

\- Chouchou... Mon Sucre d'orge! P'tit Coeur? Tu m'entends? Hého, mon Canaaaaard!

\- PORTGAS POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS LA FERMER!?

Oui, ce prof là non plus n'était pas très conventionnel, et sur le langage il était comme Franky: un vrai rebelle. Sur beaucoup d'autres choses aussi d'ailleurs... Au début, Zoro l'aimait bien. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne décide de l'emmerder, et, le vert n'ayant pas pu se retenir de lui répondre, de lui coller trois heures le samedi soir suivant.

\- Désolé m'sieur!

\- Pas de désolé: ça vous fera deux heures mercredi prochain!

\- Mais... !

Un regard assassin de l'enfumeur (son nouveau surnom dû aux deux cigares qu'il se collait à la bouche), et le brun se tut aussitôt, n'osant pas finir sa phrase de peur de se ramasser quelques heures de colle supplémentaires.

_**OoO**_

L'heure du repas arriva finalement bien vite, et le petit groupe se retrouva comme à son habitude à une table du self, discutant et chahutant avec bruit. La joie et la bonne humeur régnait, comme toujours, et pour tous. Excepté peut être pour une personne, trop distraite par la discution se déroulant à la table d'à côté pour entendre les blagues de ses camarades.

\- C'était un rêve super bizarre! Je vous jure, il était ultra réel: même moi j'en ai eu la frousse! J'étais dans le tunnel maudit, y'avais des choses horribles partout, et puis à la fin y'avais cette fille, avec des longs cheveux en bataille qui s'est retournée vers moi et qui m'a foncé dessus en hurlant!

\- Et c'est ça qui t'a fait peur? Rho mais quelle mauviette!

\- Mais elle était pas normale! Elle était à moitié décomposée, je te jure c'était flippant! Et après au réveil je pouvais plus bouger!

La conversation continua, ses membres ignorant qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts les écoutait discrètement parler.

\- Moi je parie que t'es trop flippé pour y aller dans ce tunnel! T'as peur de voir la fille fantôme! Pauvreuh peutit Buggy!

\- N'importe quoi! J'irai ce soir pour vous montrer, tiens!

Sur ce, le dénommé Buggy se leva de table et alla déposer son plateau d'un air irrité: ces idiots n'avaient pas le droit de se moquer de lui ainsi! Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur du tunnel, et en grande pompe!

Zoro quand à lui était intrigué. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce fameux tunnel maudit? On lui avait déjà raconté la légende du manoir, certes, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas fait attention, se disant que si personne ne le lui avait encore dit, alors soit ça ne le regardait pas, soit ce n'était pas une histoire des plus intéressantes. Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'était le lien étroit entre ce tunnel et le rêve du gros pif, trop similaire au sien pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Pour une fois, il allait être un peu curieux et demander à ses amis de quoi il s'agissait. Mais plus tard: pour l'instant ces derniers profitaient de l'ambiance, et il ne voulait pas les embêter avec ça: il pouvait quand même attendre! De plus, la pause repas était presque terminée, et il voulait laisser les autres la savourer tranquillement.

_**OoO**_

Pendant les cours, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de repenser au tunnel, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien effrayer les autres à ce point. Il les avait bien vu lors de la conversation sursauter à la mention de ce dernier par l'un des membres, et regarder Buggy avec une expression à la fois inquiète et admiratrice lorsque celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il irait visiter l'endroit.

Il avait hâte que les cours se terminent, afin de pouvoir enfin satisfaire sa rare curiosité.

Finalement, il ne put enfin accéder à son irrépressible envie qu'au soir venu, levant le nez de ses feuilles de théorie, sur lesquelles il ne parvenait de toute façon pas à se concentrer.

Il se tourna donc avec réticence vers la seule personne présente dans la pièce avec lui: Sanji. Tant pis, pour une fois il ferait l'effort de lui adresser la parole pour une autre raison que le fait d'y être obligé. Le blond était en train de lire sur son lit, ayant depuis bien longtemps fini de traiter ses dossiers. Il avait été efficace, comme toujours.

\- Hey, blondinet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'algue? Un problème avec tes cours? Parce que si c'est le cas, compte pas sur moi pour venir t'aider.

\- Comme si j'allais en avoir besoin, de toute façon... Non je voulais juste te demander un truc. Dont j'ai entendu parler aujourd'hui.

\- Vas-y balance. Quittes à discuter avec une plante en pot, autant que cette conversation mène quelque part.

Zoro le foudroya du regard, lui offrant son plus bel air d'assassin avant de poser enfin sa question, décidant de ne pas répliquer pour cette fois.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est le ''Tunnel maudit''?

Le blond leva le nez de son bouquin et le fixa un instant, un air surpris et légèrement curieux sur le visage.

\- Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

\- Tu as entendu parler de ça où?

\- Au réfectoire. Des gars à la table d'à côté en parlaient ce midi.

\- Oh. Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient?

\- Ça te dérangerait de répondre à ma question, plutôt que d'en poser d'autres?

\- Oh ça va... je vais répondre. Alors ils en disaient quoi? Et d'ailleurs c'étaient qui?

\- Pfff, ce que t'es chiant... C'était Buggy. Ils lui ont lancé le défi d'aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le tunnel, après qu'il ait parlé d'un cauchemar où il s'y trouvait.

\- Tch... Bande de crétins. Tout ce qu'ils vont voir c'est la salle de permanence le mercredi après-midi et des jolies feuilles de travaux supplémentaires.

\- Surement. Je peux avoir ma réponse maintenant?

\- Oui, _oui_! Ça vient! Bordel Marimo tu peux pas être patient deux secondes? Bon. Ton tunnel c'est encore une légende à la con de l'institut. Ça m'étonne que t'en aies pas entendu parler plus tôt, vu que ça fait déjà au moins un mois que tu es là. Enfin bon, on peut pas en attendre trop non plus de la part d'une algue...

\- Hé. Je t'ai pas appelé pour me faire insulter tête de -

\- J'aurais au moins cru que cette bande d'imbéciles t'en aurait parlé, eux qui aiment tellement raconter les histoires. Hhh... On dirait que je vais devoir m'y coller... En gros, ce machin là était utilisé au dix-neuvième siècle, pour évacuer les morts sans faire peur aux patients du sanatorium. On dit que leurs âmes hantent encore le tunnel et que depuis il a été scellé, afin d'en interdire l'accès. D'autres légendes disent que c'est là qu'est venue se réfugier la Dame Blanche; ou alors que c'est infesté de zombies, et que ce seraient les cadavres des patients, revenus à la vie après y être restés tout ce temps... Tch... c'est juste des conneries pour feu de camp d'ados pré-pubères...

Le cuisinier marqua une petite pause, avisant son compagnon de chambre resté silencieux.

\- Tu verras, ils se dégonfleront quand même.

\- Ouais, ça m'étonnerait pas.

Et pour clore la conversation, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'insupportable blond, Zoro rangea ses feuilles de cours dans son sac, et éteignit la lumière avant de se diriger à tâtons vers son lit. Lorsqu'il s'allongea, il repensa à ce que Sanji lui avait dit: il était idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt! Il avait pourtant lu quelque chose à ce sujet le jour même de son arrivée: à la bibliothèque, dans le livret du sanatorium! Bon, au moins il connaissait la légende en plus de la vérité, maintenant...

Décidant qu'il était assez tard comme ça et ressentant la fatigue de sa précédente mauvaise nuit s'abattre sur lui, il finit enfin par s'endormir.

_**OoO**_

_**(3)**_

Le lendemain, il apprit que le clown et sa bande s'étaient en effet dégonflés, fuyant le tunnel avant même d'y avoir mis un pied. Pour leur défense, ils racontèrent qu'ils avaient vu une autre élève en ressortir en courant à perdre haleine, les yeux écarquillé de frayeur. C'est ainsi que certaines rumeurs se mirent à courir, la plupart désignant Margaret comme étant la fameuse élève. Avec celle-ci remonta alors à la surface les vieilles superstitions de l'école: le tunnel avait été ouvert, relâchant les horreurs qu'il contenait (quelles que soient leur nature), et permettant ainsi à la malédiction de se déclencher.

Zoro et ses amis furent surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient croire à ces bêtises, restant témoins impuissants du changement d'ambiance générale à l'institut. Certains étaient même allés jusqu'à fuir ce dernier, persuadés qu'ils n'y survivraient pas longtemps avec le fléau qui avait été lâché sur eux.

Au fil des semaines, la simple légende finit par prendre des proportions démesurées, changeant complètement le comportement des élèves, qui se plaignaient de plus en plus d'être victimes de phénomènes paranormaux. Au début, le petit groupe (à l'exception de Usopp et de Chopper, qui étaient déjà terrifiés) s'était dit qu'il s'agissait surement d'idiots qui voulaient se rendre intéressants, et que cela marchait juste un peu trop bien.

Mais petit à petit, ils finirent par ressentir aussi l'ambiance plus lourde qui régnait dans le manoir, et ils savaient très bien que cela n'était pas dû qu'aux réactions de ses habitants. Ils commencèrent alors à se sentir mal à l'aise eux aussi, ayant même parfois l'impression qu'on les observait.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé, et ils le savaient. Zoro était tendu, et un simple regard vers Luffy lui suffisait à savoir qu'il en était de même pour ce dernier. Nami était mal à l'aise, et même Sanji, bien qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rabrouer les deux petits traumatisés, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme elle. Il ne voulait surement pas le montrer, mais il se sentait aussi mal que la jeune rouquine.

La tension augmentant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, certains disparurent tout simplement, sans prévenir qui que ce soit: ils s'évaporaient comme ça, du jour au lendemain, fuyant très probablement le lieu maudit.

Tout ceci continua, jusqu'au moment où un nouveau changement fit basculer les choses encore plus loin: cette fois ci, ce n'étaient pas simplement des élèves qui disparaissaient, mais aussi quelques professeurs. Les étudiants étaient à bout de nerfs, persuadés que si même les enseignants s'y mettaient, c'est qu'il se passait forcément quelque chose d'anormal.

Certains des professeurs restants décidèrent de tenter de calmer le jeu, Smoker comme beaucoup d'autres faisant même un petit discours avant de commencer leurs leçons, déclarant que s'il y avait un quelconque problème, les enseignants seraient là pour le gérer, et que le comportement de leurs collègues fugueurs était exagéré et irresponsable.

Un jour, un élève, n'y tenant plus, décida d'aller voir la ''cause'' de leur malheur: la jeune fille désignée par les rumeurs comme étant celle qui avait ouvert le tunnel. Il la coinça donc un midi à la sortie du réfectoire, l'emmenant dans un coin désert pas trop loin. La secouant par le bras, il lui criait inlassablement de lui avouer sa faute.

\- C'est toi hein, avoues! Dis le moi! Aller dis-le! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, espèce de petite conne! Si tu t'étais retenue d'aller voir à l'intérieur rien ne serait arrivé!

\- Lâche moi! Bellamy lâche moi tu me fais mal!

\- J'en ai rien à battre! Je veux que tu me dises si oui ou non tout ça est de ta faute!

\- J'ai rien à voir avec ça, laisses moi!

Leurs voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, attirant un élève qui passait par là. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se dirigea donc vers la source de tout ce remue ménage, pour enfin apercevoir Margaret, tentant de se dégager de la poigne d'un Bellamy qui perdait de toute évidence le contrôle. Il se précipita alors vers eux, sentant que son camarade de classe finirait bientôt par en venir aux coups, et, interpellant ce dernier, il lui décocha une puissante droite qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Il savait qu'il aurait du tenter de le raisonner, mais après tout c'était Luffy, et il préférait de loin les méthodes plus rapides.

Tandis que la bande de Bellamy ramassait ce dernier par terre et tentait de se tirer de là le plus vite possible, le brun s'avança vers Margaret, qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulaient?

Ça c'était la finesse de Luffy. Pourquoi s'embêter à demander si tout allait bien alors qu'il voyait déjà qu'elle n'était pas blessée? Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se décida à répondre.

\- Savoir si c'était moi qui ai ouvert le tunnel...

\- Et alors? C'est toi ou pas?

La question sembla mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille, qui n'osa pas relever son regard humide vers lui. Luffy et sa finesse, encore et toujours...

\- Tu sais, si c'est vrai c'est pas grave, hein! J'avais voulu y aller aussi, pour le frisson. Pour l'aventure, quoi! Mais Nami m'a interdit...

À ces mots, il fit une petite moue déçue, ce qui fit sourire sa camarade aux cheveux blonds. Le trouvant plutôt innocent, elle décida de lui faire confiance, et de lui raconter une vérité un peu plus détaillée, se confiant alors à lui:

\- Euh... Luffy...

\- Ouais?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert le passage. J'ai vu que la porte était déjà ouverte, alors je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait déjà dû y entrer, et j'ai voulu vérifier. Donc je me suis glissée dans le tunnel. J'ai exploré un peu, mais j'ai vite fait demi tour: c'était trop effrayant! Et puis dès le début, je suis tombée sur quelque chose de vraiment glauque...

\- Ah bon?! Raconte! - fit le brun, tout excité par la nouvelle oh combien passionnante.

\- Je suis tombée sur un tableau; Il était là, juste enveloppé dans des couvertures et posé par terre. Il était tout craquelé, et dedans il y avait le portrait d'une femme. Elle était émaciée avec des longs cheveux noirs, et elle était tellement bien dessinée! Elle était vraiment réaliste, c'en était troublant. En plus, dans le noir comme ça, avec juste une lampe torche... Quand je suis tombée dessus, j'ai ressenti un tel malaise que je me suis enfuie en courant... C'était vraiment étrange, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça pour un simple tableau. Mais quand j'y repense encore, il me glace toujours le sang...

\- Bah, ça devait être l'ambiance! - fit le chapeau de paille avec un large sourire. - Et faut pas flipper, hein! C'est qu'un vieux tableau tout moche après tout!

La simplicité du garçon la fit rire un peu, la réconfortant.

\- En tout cas merci.

\- Dis pas de bêtise. J'allais quand même pas les laisser frapper une autre camarade!

La remarque la fit rougir, le brun ne s'apercevant absolument de rien. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ce dernier lorsqu'une tête verte apparu derrière lui.

\- J'ai entendu brailler... Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Oh pas grand chose! J'ai juste fichu une bonne rouste à Bellamy: il était en train de l'embêter!

\- Et... pourquoi?

\- Il dit que c'est de sa faute si on est tous maudits, mais moi je dis que c'est pas vrai, elle pouvait pas savoir! Et en plus rien ne dit qu'on est vraiment dans les emmerdes: il s'est pas passé grand chose pour l'instant!

Voyant l'air légèrement gêné de la jeune fille, Zoro remarqua gentiment:

\- Bon sang, t'es pas fin toi, hein...

\- Désolé...

Et, oubliant qu'il était censé être _vraiment_ désolé, il se tourna vers Magaret et ajouta:

\- Dis, je peux lui raconter la suite?

Face au comportement plus qu'infantile de Luffy, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, et elle lui laissa donc le loisir de raconter au sabreur le nouvel événement, et ''l'aventure'' qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit là.

À ce moment là, un professeur – Kuma, surnommé ''le tyran'' pour sa sévérité – arriva en courant vers les trois jeunes. Il était suivi de près par Bellamy et sa bande, qui s'étaient visiblement fait une joie de dénoncer leur camarade. D'une mine sévère, leur enseignant se tourna alors vers Luffy:

\- Alors il paraît que tu as frappé un autre étudiant?

\- Euh... bah ouais, mais il allait faire du mal à Margarine!

\- _Margaret_, Luffy... - marmonna le vert en levant les yeux.

\- Euh, ouais... Margaret. Et il lui criait dessus!

\- Peut être, mais le frapper n'était pas la solution la mieux choisie... Ça vous fera trois heures ce soir. Et ça vaut pour toute votre bande aussi. - ajouta-il en se tournant vers les autres - Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on tourmente un élève dans cette école.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Luffy, ce soir 20h00; Bellamy et sa bande: samedi à 14h00. Et ça fait trois heures chacun.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons, laissant les autres se disperser en râlant.

_**OoO**_

Le soir même, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille rejoint donc la salle de permanence à 20h00, comme on le lui avait demandé. Il n'aimait pas les heures de colle, comme n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, et il se serait surement rebellé si le professeur en question n'avait pas risqué de lui en recoller une couche. Après tout, on ne savait jamais avec Kuma: il était en général assez sévère.

_**(4)**_

On lui donna donc une dissertation, ainsi que quelques exercices d'algèbre, qu'il bâcla en une heure avant de patienter la fin de sa colle en confectionnant de petites cocottes en papier. La première moitié se déroula tout à fait normalement, mais la deuxième fut troublée par d'étranges bruits provenant des murs. D'un seul coup, le brun sentit comme une présence se rapprocher derrière lui, et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait perçu un souffle caresser sa nuque. Tendu comme un arc, il se retourna brusquement.

Rien: il ne faisait face qu'à du vide, la même salle vieillotte aux pupitres de bois se tenant devant lui à la faible lueur des néons. D'incompréhensibles chuchotements se firent alors entendre, tellement faibles qu'ils auraient pu venir de son imagination. Mais Luffy n'était pas fou, et il avait l'ouïe fine. Il avait confiance en ses sens, dont il se servait toujours pour combattre et qui étaient donc plutôt bien entrainés. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était plus un simple pressentiment: désormais, c'était une sensation.

Doucement, le silence revint, et il se tourna à nouveau vers sa feuille, crispé. Méfiant, il guetta de nouveaux bruits, mais il n'entendit rien d'autre avant encore une bonne demi-heure. Cette fois ci, le son craquelé d'un vieux gramophone raisonnait faiblement dans la pièce, si faiblement qu'on aurait pu croire, encore une fois, qu'il ne s'agissait que de son cerveau lui jouant des tours. Il sortait des murs, de l'air, d'il ne savait où: impossible d'en déterminer la source, c'était comme si le son partait du vide. Il percevait les faibles grésillements du vinyle abîmé, ce dernier grinçant parfois, comme s'il passait au niveau de fines rayures.

Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, l'ambiance pesante lui écrasant la poitrine alors qu'il surveillait la pièce mal éclairée en quête d'un signe d'une présence quelconque. Il n'aimait pas ça, et pourtant il était plutôt du genre intrépide. Il était un passionné d'aventures, et rien ne parvenait à l'effrayer d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir là, il oublia un instant son amour du frisson.

Un léger spasme le secoua lorsqu'il entendit, par dessus la musique, des pleurs résonnant en de lointains échos, des gémissements exprimant un mal être profond, une intense souffrance psychologique. Et les cris s'intensifiaient, se rapprochaient, lui perforant les tympans et augmentant son malaise.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas ça du tout, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte, c'était que tout cela se termine. N'y tenant alors plus, il demanda alors au professeur – qui n'avait visiblement rien remarqué – s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se soulager, mais il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce, où il se sentait beaucoup trop oppressé pour pouvoir en supporter d'avantage. Lorsqu'il parla, tous les bruits s'interrompirent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus, comme gênés par son intervention.

Voyant que le jeune avait terminé son travail et qu'il était inutile de le garder plus longtemps, Kuma lui déclara qu'il pouvait ramasser ses affaires, et tant pis pour la dernière demi-heure. Luffy s'empressa donc de ramasser son sac (dans lequel il avait fourré sa trousse et ses feuilles depuis un bon bout de temps déjà) et de sortir de la pièce en marmonnant un ''merci'', les yeux encore écarquillés et les poils toujours dressés sur sa peau pâle.

_**OoO**_

_**(5)**_

Zoro déambulait dans les couloirs, cherchant en vain à retrouver sa chambre. Il était crevé, et en plus il n'avait même pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Pas que ça le dérange, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir sacrifier son entraînement du samedi pour une retenue. Comment avait-il fait pour se perdre à l'autre bout du manoir? Il était déjà 23h00 et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le dortoir! Lassé de tourner en rond, il décida de s'assoir par terre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tombe sur lui. Il lui expliquerait alors la situation et avec un peu de chance, la personne le raccompagnerait ou lui indiquerait au moins le chemin...

Appuyé contre le mur, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, les rouvrant de temps en temps pour observer le couloir sombre et désert, dans lequel régnait un calme rare. Mais au bout de quelque minutes, il sentit une sorte de présence rôder dans le corridor, et d'étranges chuchotements s'élevèrent de la pénombre. Toutefois, il ne se manifesta pas: il fut en effet aussitôt envahi d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas humain. Il le sentait, jusque dans les tripes, son coeur se serra et ses muscles se tendirent par réflexe.

Il se releva aussitôt, restant dos au mur et observant les alentours, la situation lui donnant un désagréable sentiment de déjà vu. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un rêve, et il le savait. Il avança un peu dans le couloir, déterminé à trouver la source de ces bruits. Ces derniers se rapprochaient de plus en plus, se faisant plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'ils glissaient dans les airs. Si seulement il avait eu son sabre sur lui! Mais évidemment, ce dernier était resté à la chambre, l'entraînement du jour ayant eu lieu le matin seulement.

La présence se faisait de plus en plus proche, et il parvint finalement à distinguer à l'autre bout du couloir une silhouette, floue et encadrée de longs cheveux noirs qui volaient autour de son visage émacié. La chose à l'aspect étrangement familier continua de glisser lentement vers lui, les sifflements devenant insupportables. Elle parvint à quelques mètres de lui, tendant une main osseuse dans sa direction, mais il ne bougea pas: il voulait d'abord pouvoir distinguer son visage, avant de ne faire demi tour si nécessaire. Il voulait confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de la fille de son rêve.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta, et il n'eut finalement pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa forme se dessinant dans la pénombre. Les voix se turent, et la présence disparut, se volatilisant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva face à la silhouette d'un homme, coiffé d'une originale banane bleue. Franky. Prenant une inspiration soulagée, et se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'alors, il se leva et se dirigea vers le surveillant le plus cool qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Avant de ne voir que ce dernier était accompagné par une petite tête brune familière, qui lui adressa aussitôt un immense sourire, bien qu'étrangement pâlot. Tentant de cacher les dernières traces du malaise ressentit plus tôt, il expliqua donc la raison de sa présence dans le couloir à l'ancien charpentier, qui se contenta de rire aux éclats, et qui lui proposa de les raccompagner tous les deux à leurs chambres respectives.

Durant le chemin, aucun autre phénomène inquiétant ne vint les perturber, mais un simple regard vers l'autre suffit à leur indiquer qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls ce soir là à être les témoins de faits étranges. Quelque chose se passait à l'institut: ils en avaient désormais la preuve formelle, et cette dernière était bien plus inquiétante que les simples peurs des élèves superstitieux...

_**OoO**_

* * *

**Et voilà! Enfin terminé! Désolée pour les chapitres à rallonge, je veux juste être sure de ne pas m'arrêter n'importe où à chaque fois, et j'ai pas mal de choses à développer entre chaque coupure ^^**

**Alors, ce chapitre 2, ça donnait quoi? :) Ça n'évolue pas trop vite j'espère? Et là vous vous dites: ''elle est sérieuse là, après son gros pathé!?'' XD C'est surtout que je demande ça parce que la situation change d'un coup, mais en fait c'est fait un peu exprès: je voulais que les personnages soient déboussolés par la nouvelle situation. Vous aussi? Dans ce cas tant mieux: c'est l'effet recherché! :p**

**Et euh... oui certains d'entre vous risquent de trouver ça un peu cliché, mais ça fait partie du jeu aussi: c'est également fait exprès ^^**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi: le coup du réveil en paralysie, ça existe. Pour preuve: j'en ai fait l'expérience cet été même, et je peux vous dire que quand ça vous arrive c'est _vraiment_ flippant... Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou pas, mais c'était vachement réel. Bon, je vous rassure tout de suite, ça n'a rien de paranormal: c'est tout simplement une paralysie du sommeil, quelque chose qui peut arriver lorsque l'on se réveille pendant la phase nommée 'sommeil paradoxal', pendant laquelle notre corps s'immobilise afin de ne pas reproduire dans la réalité les gestes que l'on fait en rêve. Donc si on est en éveil pendant, la paralysie peut rester. Certaines personnes peuvent même avoir des hallucinations visuelles, avec comme une ombre qui s'approche d'eux alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas bouger, et qui s'appuie sur eux comme pour les étouffer. ****Il y a un blog où le sujet est expliqué, et sur lequel on trouve toutes sortes de curiosités sur la vie: aussi bien sur des animaux ou des anecdotes de personnes ayant réellement existé, que sur des phénomènes qui peuvent sembler paranormaux, mais qui sont au final simplement scientifiques. Ou encore des articles sur des lieux particuliers de la planète... Et son auteur, Axolot, a fait une petite page sur ce phénomène. Le titre est ''La chose dans le noir''. Vous pouvez aller voir si ça vous intéresse, son blog est sympa à visiter! ^^ (il a fait une chaîne you tube d'ailleurs, vous connaissez peut être déjà? :) )**

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui je pense! Bon vous me direz, c'est déjà pas mal! ^^ (Oui je sais, vous n'avez plus qu'une hâte, c'est que je la ferme pour pouvoir y aller *pas taper*) Mais, hé! On peut quand même sortir le champagne, moi je dis: c'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à écrire des chapitres aussi longs! (7000 mots, madre de diu!) XD**

**En tout cas, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé, moins apprécié (mais restez polis quand même hein? XD), que je sache à peu près comment traiter le sujet! Je suis hyper motivée: c'est la première fois que je m'investit autant dans une fic (longueur, relectures, retouches, recherche de musiques pour la bande son...), et pourtant, dieu sait que je m'investis déjà pas mal dans les autres... Ça m'aidera donc beaucoup pour les chapitres suivants! ;)**

**Aller, à la prochaine et bonne continuation à tous!**


	4. Ch 3: Ce n'est que le début

**Et après cette attente un peu plus longue que les autres, voilà enfin le troisième chapitre! :) Bon les choses s'accélèrent, on s'enfonce encore un peu plus loin dans l'horreur, mais on a pas encore atteint le stade ultime, rassurez vous... ^^**

**Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé jusque là: vous êtes géniaux! :D**

**D'ailleurs j'en profite pour répondre à Imthebest: merci pour ton petit mot! Contente d'avoir réussi à te mettre mal à l'aise (sinon ça aurait voulu dire que je m'étais un peu foirée... XD) Oui, la paralysie il paraît que c'est assez fréquent, je sais plus trop quel pourcentage il y a, mais c'est déjà pas mal... Enfin bon, une fois qu'on est au courant, c'est quand même moins flippant ^^**

**Voilà. Sinon, rien à dire de particulier sur ce chapitre ^^**

**Ah si, avant de commencer! Pour ceux qui lisent en écoutant la bande son, est-ce que ça vous apporte quelque chose? Qu'est ce que ça donne au niveau du rendu final, pour l'ambiance etc? Je relis à chaque fois avec pour voir ce que ça donnait, bien sûr, mais vu que ce n'est que mon point de vue, ça reste assez subjectif ^^ Juste pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je passe une heure de plus sur mes chapitres à trouver et caler les musiques ^^**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire tranquilles maintenant, je ne vous embête plus, promis! XD Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_**Chapitre 3: Ce n'est que le début...**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bande sonore:**_

_**\- Cry of fear OST ''credits'' (1)**_

_**\- ''The river XI'' Ketil Bjornstad et David Darling (2)**_

_**\- Cry of fear OST ''menu theme'' (3)**_

_**\- Cry of fear (oui encore XD) ''unlockables (secret room music)'' (4)**_

_**\- Jigoku Shojo''Ake ni somaru'' (5)**_

_**NB: juste au cas où, même si je pense que la plupart d'entre vous aura compris: une séparation de passages (OoO) ne veut pas dire que la musique doit s'arrêter, parfois j'utilise une même musique pour plusieurs scènes... il y a juste à mettre play et à lire jusqu'au bout de chaque musique! ;)**_

_**OoO**_

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient attablés dans le réfectoire, prenant calmement leur petit déjeuner. Aucun ne semblait plus remué que lors de ces derniers jours, excepté deux jeunes hommes, encore perturbés par les évènements qui s'étaient produits tard le soir. Ils se regardaient d'un air entendu, le plus jeune demandant silencieusement l'avis de l'autre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait surement mieux en parler au reste du groupe, d'un regard significatif.

Zoro acquiesça faiblement et leva discrètement l'index pour lui faire signe d'attendre encore un peu. Puis il désigna la salle d'un regard circulaire. Le petit brun comprit aussitôt.

_''Oui mais pas tout de suite: trop de monde.''_

Il lui fit donc à son tour un léger signe de tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait bien reçu le message du vert, et les deux retournèrent à leur oeufs brouillés et à leurs tartines.

Tout se déroula ensuite normalement, les élèves rangeant leurs plateaux avant de sortir du réfectoire pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée, qui consistait pour la plupart des membres de la joyeuse bande en une séance de sport. Ils furent donc reçus par leur si aimable professeur Smoker. Durant toute la séance, tous gardèrent plus ou moins le silence, Luffy ne sautant pas, pour une fois, sur la première occasion de faire les quatre cent coups. Ils avaient convenu avec Zoro de se retrouver tous là à la pause de dix heures, afin de pouvoir enfin communiquer leurs impressions respectives à leurs amis, chose que le brun attendait avec impatience. Il ne voulait pas cacher cela à ses compagnons, et le simple fait de ne pas leur en avoir encore parlé le faisait tout de même culpabiliser un peu.

Ainsi, lorsque la séance fut terminée, il éprouva un certain soulagement, et il se précipita au plus vite hors des vestiaires.

_**(1)**_

Mais la scène qui l'accueillit à la sortie ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s'était attendu: un des élèves se tenait au milieu d'un cercle, formé par ses camarades qui le regardaient avec effroi. Il reconnu aussitôt les cheveux roses de son ami, Coby, qui se tenait la tête, les larmes coulant à flots et des cris étranglés s'échappant de sa gorge.

\- ARRÊTEZ! TAISEZ VOUS! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLES! SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE!

Tous les autres étaient rassemblés devant cet affreux spectacle, la panique gagnant élèves et professeurs, qui ne savaient comment réagir à la situation: certains avaient essayé de s'approcher de Coby, mais ils avaient été repoussés avec une force qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais pu voir chez le jeune garçon, et ce dernier se mettait à hurler plus fort encore, chaque fois qu'il apercevait quelqu'un d'autre.

Les cris se firent de plus en plus puissants, ponctués par des gémissements de frayeur.

\- MAIS LA FERME! LA FERME! SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE, LAISSEZ MOI!

Soudain, il s'effondra au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même, et il se mit à supplier à mi-voix:

\- Laissez moi... Laissez moi tranquille... S'il vous plait. Je vous en supplie... S'il vous plait...

La professeure restante s'avança alors doucement vers le garçon, essayant de le calmer à force de mots rassurants, tendant une main consolante vers sa forme gisant au sol.

\- Laissez moi... Sortez de ma tête... Laissez moi...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, il se mit à chuchoter. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il tentait de dire, elle se pencha vers lui, collant son oreille à la bouche de l'élève. Il continua a murmurer, la femme se penchant un peu plus pour écouter.

Lorsque sa tête fut à portée de main, Coby se redressa d'un coup, arrachant le pic à cheveux qui maintenait le chignon de l'enseignante, et, les pupilles dilatées par la folie, il l'abattit vers sa propre gorge dans un hurlement d'agonie.

Tous se figèrent, des cris horrifiés résonant dans le couloir du bâtiment. Ils étaient en train d'assister au suicide de l'un de leur camarades, commis de manière soudaine et inexpliquée. Terrifiés, il regardaient le pic s'abattre comme au ralenti, impuissants.

Une main s'empara brusquement du bras du garçon, le pic s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa gorge seulement.

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent alors semblèrent durer une éternité, chacun sortant plus ou moins vite de sa torpeur pour prendre en compte la nouvelle situation: Smoker, alerté par les cris, tenait fermement le bras de Coby. Ce dernier tourna lentement ses yeux exorbités vers lui, la respiration hachée, avant de perdre aussitôt connaissance.

Leur enseignant était arrivé juste à temps. Il enleva l'objet pointu des doigts crispés de son élève, et le souleva dans ses bras, criant des ordres à droite et à gauche, tentant de gérer la situation plus que catastrophique.

\- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie! Tashigui, vous êtes déléguée: allez chercher les professeurs Shanks et Kuma! Faites leur passer le message qu'un élève a été victime d'une crise inexpliquée, qu'ils annoncent que les cours de la journée sont annulés! Tous les autres, retournez dans vos dortoirs, Hina va vous accompagner.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie, allant le plus vite possible tout en s'assurant de ne pas aggraver l'état de son étudiant.

_**OoO**_

_**(2)**_

Dès que le groupe se mit en marche, Luffy se fraya un chemin dans une salle de classe: il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve les autres, ils étaient sortis de cours mais pas encore arrivés. Donc, ils étaient encore dans les couloirs, et ils ne seraient pas prévenus de l'incident.

Le brun attendit que tous les autres soient partis avant de sortir de sa cachette, déterminé à attendre ses amis avant de retourner au dortoir avec eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut son frère accompagné de Law, Zoro et Robin. Il se précipita vers eux, leur résumant les faits au plus vite. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il enchaîna:

\- Il faut qu'on retourne au dortoir, j'ai laissé les autres y aller sans moi, ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis resté, et il faut leur dire aussi. Zoro et moi on avait quelque chose à vous raconter, on devait le faire là mais avec ce qui vient de se passer...

Il avait adressé un regard entendu au vert lorsqu'il l'avait cité, et ce dernier lui répondit avec un des siens, avant de déclarer:

\- On remonte au dortoir. Je vous laisse rester dans notre chambre à Sanji et moi, je me charge d'aller chercher les autres.

\- Je viens avec toi!

Le brun au chapeau était intervenu, déterminé à ne pas laisser son ami seul: il avait beau être du genre insouciant, il savait très bien que plus rien n'était sûr désormais. Et s'il arrivait la même chose à Zoro qu'à Coby? Il n'y aurait alors personne pour l'empêcher de perdre la vie... Simplement, Law n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec sa décision:

\- Non. Vous êtes les deux seuls à savoir quelque chose de plus, si jamais il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, personne ne saura jamais rien. On est jamais trop prudent, alors c'est moi qui y vais.

Les paroles pouvaient sembler dures, mais il avait raison: s'il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit aux seuls détenteurs de l'information, le fait de ne rien savoir pourrait alors mettre les autres membres du groupe en danger. Robin acquiesça calmement, semblant du même avis que le chirurgien.

Ce fut Zoro qui trancha:

\- Bon, si vous voulez, mais on se dépêche! On perds du temps, là!

_**OoO**_

Tous s'étaient mis en route, courant presque dans les couloirs fort peu rassurants désormais, afin de rejoindre l'aile Nord du bâtiment, où se trouvaient les chambres de l'internat. Ils y étaient parvenus en quelques minutes, avant de se séparer comme convenu en deux groupes: Robin, Ace et Luffy dans la chambre, où il retrouvèrent Sanji; et Law avec l'épéiste, qui partirent aussitôt à la recherche des autres.

Dix bonnes minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, paraissant bien plus longues pour le premier groupe, assis en silence sur les lits de la petite pièce. Luffy était tendu, rendant les autres mal à l'aise de par son comportement inhabituel. Zoro non plus n'avait pas été comme d'habitude, et Sanji, encore au courant de rien ne tint plus très longtemps avant de demander, crispé:

\- Dites... On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

\- Pas maintenant. On attend que tout le monde soit là, on va avoir quelque chose d'important à vous dire Zoro et moi. Je peux juste te dire qu'il se passe quelque chose, et que le truc de ce matin avec Coby n'était pas le premier fait. Alors il va falloir qu'on parle, tous.

Le blond prit une inspiration. La déclaration sérieuse de son ami aux habitudes joviales et enfantines n'avait franchement pas grand chose de rassurant.

\- Ben ils ont intérêt à se magner alors...

Et le silence retomba, une fois de plus, le petit groupe attendant avec hâte l'arrivée des autres.

_**OoO**_

De leur côté, Zoro et Law passaient dans toutes les chambres de leurs amis, n'étant témoins d'aucun autre phénomène, hormis quelques craquements sinistres très certainement dus à l'ancienneté de la bâtisse, et qui les faisaient parfois s'arrêter, scrutant les alentours dans une réaction de légère paranoïa avant de continuer leur chemin.

_**OoO**_

Lors de leur retour à la chambre, ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde, aussi bien pour ceux qui y attendaient que pour ceux qui devaient s'y rendre.

Tandis que la pluie s'écrasait à grosses gouttes sur la fenêtre, les deux amis racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu aux autres, le malaise s'emparant aussitôt de certains d'entre eux. Inconsciemment, Nami se serra un peu contre Ace, qui était tendu comme un arc. Sanji écoutait, figé, et Usopp et Chopper étaient tout bonnement terrifiés, agrippant respectivement un bras et le tissus du pantalon du verdoyant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur récit, Robin fut la première à prendre la parole, après un long silence qui s'étira sur plusieurs longues minutes.

\- Je crois qu'il m'est arrivée quelque chose aussi. C'était assez bref, juste un flash, une image qui m'est apparue avant de repartir aussitôt...

À ces mots, Chopper laissa échapper un petit gémissement terrifié, et il se serra un peu plus encore contre la jambe du bretteur. Ce dernier resta cependant assez calme, tout comme le chirurgien qui demanda avec pragmatisme:

\- Quel genre d'image?

\- Le visage d'une femme. Elle était...

Au souvenir de cette vision, elle frissonna légèrement, s'apprêtant à continuer lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Zoro:

\- Émaciée, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux noirs?

Un instant, un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux de la brune, puis il disparut:

\- Tu l'as vue, toi aussi?

\- Mh. Ouais, une sorte de rêve bizarre où je me promenais dans le couloir. Des tarés sont apparus sortis de nulle part et m'ont attaqué. Elle était dans la pièce où je m'étais enfermé pour leur échapper.

\- Quoi, tu t'es pas battu Marimo?

\- Crétin! Ils étaient trop nombreux et j'avais pas mes sabres!

\- Meu oui, bien sûr... Moi je dis surtout que tu étais bien trop flippé!

\- _La ferme_ Du-sourcil! Tu peux bien dire mais si t'y avais été, je suis prêt à parier que tu te serais chié dessus, alors la ramène-

\- _Arrêtez les gars, c'est pas le moment!_

\- Tch.

\- Je suis désolé Nami chérie! On arrête, c'est promis!

La situation était bien trop critique pour s'amuser à se provoquer les uns les autres. Elle était déjà assez à cran comme ça, inutile que ces deux imbéciles en rajoutent avec leurs conneries! Malgré les habitudes de ses amis, elle voyait bien que la dispute n'était pas aussi détendue qu'à l'accoutumée.

La conversation reprit, plus calmement, chacun essayant de chercher une explication à tous ces phénomènes, qui sortaient après tout de nulle part, et sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Il tentèrent aussi tant bien que mal de calmer Usopp et Chopper, le petit médecin serrant si fort la jambe de l'épéiste que ce dernier ne la sentait presque plus, tout comme son bras qu'il fut obligé de confisquer au long nez.

Ils restèrent ensemble dans la petite pièce jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et la soirée se prolongea, tous ne se séparant à la fin que pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives avec réluctance, l'idée de se retrouver presque seuls à nouveau n'enchantant guère aucun d'entre eux.

_**OoO**_

_**(3)**_

La nouvelle des évènements concernant le jeune Coby s'étaient répandus comme une trainée de poudre, terrorisant les élèves bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, l'histoire se déformant au fur et à mesure du bouche à bouche. Ainsi, plusieurs histoires différentes circulaient déjà, bien plus horribles et effrayantes que la version d'origine, mais cela n'empêchait pas la majorité de croire à la plupart des rumeurs en étant issues, chacun étant plus partisan de l'une que d'une autre.

Ainsi, le lendemain, les professeurs principaux de chaque classe se virent obligés d'annoncer l'annulation des cours pour le moment.

Shanks le Roux regarda la salle se vider de ses élèves, tous retournant dans leurs chambres respectives, les yeux écarquillés et les mains plus ou moins tremblantes. Il n'aimait pas cela: cet institut était censé être le meilleur lieu d'étude pour les élèves, et ce dernier s'était transformé en endroit cauchemardesque en l'espace d'à peine quelque semaines. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de stopper tout ça, et le plus vite possible. En attendant, il avait recommandé à tous la prudence, sa bonne humeur habituelle ayant été mise au placard depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Lorsque la salle se fut entièrement vidée, il se leva à son tour afin de se diriger vers son bureau. Il sortit dans le couloir déserté et mal éclairé, refermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

Il commença alors à marcher, tournant à quelques intersections et ne croisant jamais personne. Il avait beau être professeur, il devait bien admettre que l'ambiance du manoir était devenue assez étrange, et parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir épié, observé. Il continua néanmoins son chemin comme si de rien n'était, refusant de se laisser impressionner par ces sensations désagréables.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de bois, il aperçut une présence dans son bureau, qui se révéla être l'un de ses collègues: Doflamingo, le professeur d'économie et de trading. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, le visage légèrement baissé et un énorme sourire dément sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait devant lui, laissant échapper un rire étrange. Shanks le fixa, une expression quelque peu furieuse sur les traits: il n'aimait pas cette intrusion dans son bureau, ni le comportement de son collègue, qui agissait comme si la pièce lui appartenait. L'autre se mit à parler, ignorant complètement le mécontentement du roux.

\- L'ambiance a changé, tu ne trouves pas? C'est plus calme en un sens. J'en avais marre de les entendre brailler dans les couloirs du matin au soir, de les supporter à faire les idiots en classe... Là au moins ils restent bien tranquilles, et _ils se la ferment_.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire sadique.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein? Je le sais, ça se sent. Cette situation te pèse, comme pour les autres d'ailleurs. Ces gosses sont insupportables, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous évertuez à assurer leur sécurité...

\- Tu es complètement malade... Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille?!

\- Hehehehehe... Mais c'est pourtant évident.

Sur ces mots, il se leva lentement et se rapprocha de Shanks, un air menaçant sur son visage qui ne se séparait toujours pas de son sourire de dément, et ses doigts agités de tics, comme s'il tapait sur un clavier ou déplaçait d'invisibles fils. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se tendit, prêt à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Son collègue ne lui avait jamais réellement inspiré confiance, mais compte tenu de son comportement, il devenait évident que celui-ci représentait désormais un danger.

\- Mais toi bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas ça...

Le blond s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de le contourner en le regardant, un air provocateur imprimé sur ses traits et un nouveau rire moqueur et cruel se frayant un chemin entre ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malsain. Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Shanks seul dans son bureau.

Ce dernier se relâcha enfin un peu, relâchant son poing jusqu'alors serré. Déjà que la situation dérapait, échappant à leur contrôle, alors si en plus ils devaient gérer un taré qui retournait sa veste... Après ce discours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les étudiants. Encore tendu, il sortit de la salle à son tour, se dirigeant cette fois ci vers le bureau de Mihawk. Il _fallait_ qu'il en touche un mot au professeur d'escrime: la situation ne pouvait rester connue que de lui même.

_**OoO**_

La nuit tombait doucement sur l'institut, enveloppant les toits de sa large couverture sombre. Cette dernière tombait de plus en plus vite, l'hiver se rapprochant à grands pas. Il était à peine dix neuf heures et le ciel était déjà noir, les étoiles et la lune représentant la seule source de lumière en dehors des murs du bâtiments, plongeant le gigantesque parc dans une pénombre inquiétante.

Les élèves, restés dans leurs dortoirs tout le reste de la journée avaient fini par recevoir l'autorisation de descendre manger au réfectoire. Tous s'étaient dépêchés d'avaler leurs repas, voulant remonter au plus vite dans leur chambre, afin d'y retrouver un certain sentiment de sécurité. En effet, beaucoup préféraient rester cloitrés avec leurs camarades plutôt que d'être trop longtemps seuls dans les couloirs mal éclairés de l'école, ce qui était assez compréhensible étant donné la situation actuelle de cette dernière.

Usopp et Chopper étaient donc remontés en vitesse, accompagnés de tout le reste du groupe, qu'ils avaient vite persuadé de venir avec eux: effrayés, ils ne voulaient pas retourner aux chambres tous seuls. Zoro aurait en d'autres circonstances levé les yeux au ciel face à leur trouille légèrement exagérée, mais il n'avait rien fait, comprenant la requête de ses amis et la prenant parfaitement au sérieux. Il ne savait que trop bien le genre de phénomènes qui pouvaient se produire en ces murs, et il avait tendance à penser que leur fréquence augmentait lorsque l'on restait seul. Bon, hormis ce truc avec Coby... Ça s'était passé au beau milieu d'une sacrée foule, quand même! Peut être que les choses s'accéléraient, et qu'il ne suffisait plus d'être accompagné pour être tout à fait en sécurité? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il était vrai qu'il était plus rassurant d'être à plusieurs: si une manifestation comme celle de la veille au matin avait lieu, mieux valait que quelqu'un soit à côté pour éviter les drames...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de son raisonnement aux autres, mais ce fut Law qui le fit à sa place. Visiblement, ce dernier avait eu les mêmes pensées.

\- C'est bon on vous accompagne. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on disait hier: mieux vaut qu'on reste toujours groupés désormais. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé le matin, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver en restant seul.

\- M... M... Moi ça me va! - bégaya Usopp.

\- Pareil... fit Chopper d'une voix tremblotante, parfaitement en accord avec son ami.

Et tous acquiescèrent, se mettant enfin en route vers les dortoirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se répartirent en groupes de deux dans leurs chambres respectives, se souhaitant à chacun une bonne nuit.

_**OoO**_

Le jeune tireur se retrouva donc avec son ami médecin, et après une toilette rapide, il se couchèrent, gardant leurs lampes de chevets allumées. Ils ne parvenaient pas à les éteindre, comme si la présence d'une lumière suffisait à leur assurer la sécurité. Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais ils se sentaient mieux avec.

\- Dis? Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps comme ça?

\- J'en sais rien Chopper. Mais j'aime pas ça.

\- En plus on ne sait même pas d'où ça vient. Ça s'est déclenché comme ça, et d'un coup notre institut si calme et qu'on aimait est devenu effrayant... Même Zoro et Luffy disent qu'il y a des choses pas normales, et ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre paranoïaques d'habitude...

\- Ouais, c'est sûr que ça aide pas à rassurer. C'est vraiment flippant, quand même. J'espère que ça n'ira pas en s'empirant...

\- Dis pas ça! Ne parles pas de malheur!

\- Désolé...

La conversation, bien que plate et peu productive leur fut bénéfique, leur permettant d'extérioriser leurs peurs, de partager leurs angoisses et ainsi de se sentir mutuellement soutenus. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, alors en parler ensemble et entre amis leur fit un bien fou. Ils continuèrent donc ainsi, se rassurant mutuellement avec toutes sortes de théories: on a toujours moins peur de ce que l'on comprend.

_**(4)**_

Lorsque le silence retomba, les deux garçons restèrent encore longtemps les yeux ouverts, avant d'être tour à tour emportés par le sommeil.

Au bout de quelques heures cependant, Usopp fut réveillé par une drôle de sensation. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, ni même ce que c'était, mais il se sentait vulnérable, et il eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Ses poils se hérissèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent: quelque chose n'aillait pas. Pourtant, la pièce était comme elle avait toujours été, et rien ne venait perturber le calme de la nuit.

Il scruta la chambre du coin de l'oeil, n'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre, pas même seulement la tête. Il n'y avait aucune présence hormis celle de son ami, et pourtant il savait, il _sentait_, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Son ami... C'est là qu'il comprit ce qui avait changé: Chopper ne dormait plus et le fixait, le regard vide et les traits crispés. Il semblait vivant, mais il ne ressemblait plus au jeune garçon qu'il avait toujours connu. Ce n'était plus Chopper. La vision lui fit un tel choc qui ne put retenir un cri, ameutant quelques élèves et professeurs. À ce bruit, le jeune médecin sursauta et redevint parfaitement normal, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

\- Usopp? Pourquoi tu as crié? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas vu un truc bizarre, hein? Dis moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé?!

Face à la panique grandissante de son ami et aux yeux interrogatifs des professeurs fraîchement arrivés, le garçon au long nez inspira un grand coup afin de se calmer, puis déclara avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, sa voix chevrotant tout de même un peu.

Les deux enseignants lui adressèrent un regard compréhensif: avec la situation, il n'était pas étonnant que certains fassent de mauvais rêves. Ils renvoyèrent les quelques élèves qui s'étaient ameutés et qui portaient encore sur leur visage les traces de la frayeur que le cri avait pu provoquer, et laissèrent les deux garçons, leurs souhaitant de bien se reposer pour la fin de leur nuit.

Mais si Chopper parvint à fermer à nouveau les yeux, la nuit fut longue pour Usopp, qui ne retrouva pas le sommeil, bien trop secoué pour cela. Le métisse passa donc une nuit blanche, le coeur battant encore la chamade une bonne partie de cette dernière encore.

_**OoO**_

Le lendemain matin, autant dire que le pauvre Usopp était loin d'être en forme. Lorsque ses amis le virent arriver en compagnie de Chopper à la table du petit déjeuner, ils le regardèrent tous avec inquiétude, et beaucoup s'empressèrent de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, les questions se mêlant en une cacophonie qui lui vrilla les tympans, ne faisant qu'accentuer son mal de crâne dû au manque de sommeil.

Ce fut Nami qui rétablit l'ordre, calmant les plus excités avant de reposer avec un peu plus de calme la fameuse question que tous se posaient alors. Le métisse lui raconta donc les évènements de la veille, ne pouvant retenir ses informations: à ce stade, tout nouveau fait étrange était important. Il avoua ainsi à Chopper qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait de cauchemar, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et le priver de son sommeil.

Le jeune médecin se sentit aussitôt coupable, mais aussi légèrement effrayé, et il fallu plusieurs bonnes minutes pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne craignait rien avec ses amis. Ce qui le décida fut en fait le sermon de Zoro, toujours aussi délicat, et qui hérissa le poil de beaucoup d'entre eux. Ses amis avaient donc protesté, le réprimandant pour ses mots durs, mais ils s'étaient stoppés nets lorsque le garçon avait sourit, acceptant la remarque de son ami aux cheveux verts qui lui rendit son sourire, levant légèrement un coin de ses lèvres et lui adressant un regard approbateur.

La conversation tourna enfin à d'autres sujets, la bande de camarades n'ayant envie que d'une chose à présent: se changer les idées. Au cours de la discution, Robin remarqua alors :

\- Luffy, je crois que Hancock t'aime bien...

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, elle n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'oeil...

\- Ben... peut être que c'est parce qu'elle a encore faim et qu'elle veut mon assiette? Si c'est ça elle l'aura pas!

La brune rit légèrement face au comportement caractéristique de son ami. Comptez sur Luffy pour ne se rendre compte de rien et tout ramener à la nourriture...

\- Elle fait ça depuis l'incident avec Margaret que tu nous as raconté l'autre jour. Je pense qu'elle t'a remarqué depuis, et qu'elle a un faible pour toi.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ''avoir un faible''?

Robin souri à nouveau face à la bêtise du brun et lui expliqua à nouveau devant l'air blasé de ses autres amis.

\- Ah, d'accord. Et c'est qui déjà? Encloque?

\- Non Luffy... _Hancock_!

\- Ah. D'accord.

Tous secouèrent la tête, laissant échapper un léger soupir. Décidément, certains n'étaient pas aidés... Le petit groupe continua sur un autre sujet, tentant d'ignorer l'idiotie de leur abruti au chapeau de paille dont les questions stupides s'alignaient au fur et à mesure de leur conversation.

_**OoO**_

_**(5)**_

Ace marchait dans les couloirs de l'institut, un air légèrement inquiet fixé sur le visage. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami, Marco, et avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il était loin d'être rassuré pour ce dernier. Franky suivait non loin, ouvrant les portes des salles et vérifiant à l'intérieur, mais toujours aucune trace du blond.

Les deux hommes se réunirent au bout du couloir, se jetant parfois des regards peu rassurés. L'ambiance était franchement glauque, effet psychologique ou non, et ils se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ace ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Toujours rien. Et encore une autre. Personne non plus. Il prit une inspiration et lança dans la direction de Franky:

\- Dis... On pourrait aller voir à la bibliothèque ou au foyer avant de vérifier toutes les salles? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit autre part que dans un endroit où on est censé avoir du monde...

\- T'as raison Bro, je suis con de pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

En temps normal, le brun lui aurait fait un petit commentaire joueur, il l'aurait taquiné, mais là, cette petite habitude avait été oubliée d'office. Il ne parvenait pas à se détendre, un sale pressentiment l'envahissant au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Soudainement, il crut entendre une sorte de murmure, qui se déplaçait, résonnait en écho dans le couloir. Il se figea net, cherchant à déterminer la source du bruit. Était-ce son imagination? Il patienta quelques instants en silence, une main levée pour faire comprendre à Franky de s'arrêter et d'écouter lui aussi. Le bruit se répéta alors, courant dans les murs et tout autour, se dirigeant vers la zone des bureaux des professeurs.

\- T'as entendu?

\- Nan, quoi? Y'a rien.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus tendit l'oreille, mais il ne perçut que le silence. Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Ah si, ça y est! C'est quoi ce machin? Eh, Portgas où tu vas? Port-

Dès qu'il eut la confirmation de son compagnon, Ace s'était précipité en avant, courant dans les couloirs afin de ne pas perdre l'incompréhensible voix qui continuait de progresser. Il savait désormais qu'il y avait bien quelque chose, ce n'étaient pas ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours. Et plus il avançait, plus les sons s'intensifiaient. Franky le suivait au pas de course, n'ayant pas envie de perdre le brun.

\- Hé ho va pas si vite! Portgas attend, on sait pas ce que c'est! C'est peut être dangereux… C'est pas super, ça!

Le plus jeune continuait sa course, regardant de temps à autres sur les côtés, tenant à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent. Sait-on jamais...

Il prit plusieurs virages serrés, puis s'arrêta net: en face de lui gisait son ami, inconscient. Il ne portait sur lui aucune trace de blessures, mais le fait que les voix aient été plus intenses à son niveau et qu'il était dans un état totalement atone était déjà assez inquiétant comme ça. Les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes et les mains tremblantes, le brun se précipita vers Marco, Franky suivant derrière, un air choqué apparaissant sur son visage face à la scène. Il s'interrompit net dans le sermon qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer, et rejoignit le jeune auprès du blond.

Aussitôt, il poussa un peu l'élève qui tentait de réveiller son ami, et il l'examina. Le pouls était faible mais bien présent, et lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, les yeux étaient encore révulsés. Le jeune homme avait donc subit un choc. Ce qui avait pu provoquer ce dernier par contre... cela restait un mystère total.

Franky souleva le blond et l'emmena au plus vite à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Ace, livide et silencieux. Que faisait-il dans cette zone où il n'allait d'habitude jamais? Pourquoi ses vêtements étaient-ils froissés et ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il avait couru? Et surtout, que lui était-il arrivé?

_**OoO**_

Deux jours, deux victimes. Aucun mort pour l'instant mais ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe la veille.

L'institut n'était plus seulement un simple lieu d'angoisse désormais.

Quelque chose avait été déclenché. Quoi, et comment, il ne le savait pas encore, mais la sécurité des élèves ainsi que des professeurs était menacée.

Quelque chose avait été déclenché, et un mauvais pressentiment disait à l'ancien charpentier naval que cela ne faisait que commencer...

_**OoO**_

* * *

**Eh oui, celui là est un peu en dessous des autres au niveau du flipomètre: moins de tension décrite, mais chaque manifestation devient de plus en plus grave: un coma et un qui a failli se tuer, quand même! ^^ Et puis... bon la fin, vous me direz si ça va quand même, personnellement je sais pas trop ^^**

**Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires, ça m'aidera beaucoup! Et puis c'est vrai que ça motive pour écrire la suite... ^^**

**Ah oui, s'il vous plaît: n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que la musique apporte si vous lisez avec! :) (parce que sinon, ça me prend du temps, alors si les playlist ne servent pas à grand chose autant que j'arrête de les mettre ^^)**

**Voilà voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je vous laisse tranquilles! ^^**

**Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine, bonne soirée/journée/autre et portez vous bien! XD**


	5. Ch 4: Toujours plus sombre

**Bonjour et bonne année à tous! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon immense retard, de près de quatre mois, si je ne me trompe pas... Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, la fac, la vie étudiante, les exams, quelques emmerdes, le tout accumulé et qui m'a empêché d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne pendant un bon petit moment.**

**Mais l'histoire continue ne vous en faites pas, et même si l'écart entre les publications risque de se faire un peu plus long, cette fic ne s'arrêtera pas avant la fin de l'histoire, soyez rassuré(e)s! Je ne compte pas l'abandonner! (Bonne résolution pour cette année: essayer de ne pas trop faire trainer les chapitres... le mot clé étant _essayer..._ XD)**

**Du coup, évidement pour le chapitre 13 le jour de Halloween, bah heu... on oublie, hein XD À moins que vous n'ayez une machine à remonter le temps ou le sablier d'Hermione Granger XD Ou alors si le 13ème chapitre est posté à Halloween prochain... ^^ Donc vous vous en doutez, la ''spéciale Halloween'' risque de ne plus vraiment en être une... M'enfin bon ^^**

**En tout cas, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu et peut être même reviewé jusque là, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir!**

**Réponse à ImTheBest: Merci pour ton petit mot! Si c'est Dofla le coupable? Ah bah ça je dis rien, sinon c'est pas drôle :p**

**Réponse à sabrina-visiteur: Merci à toi aussi! Je suis super contente que tu aimes cette histoire, et si ça t'a foutu la frousse, ah bah c'est flatteur: ça veut dire que je fais pas si mal que ça mon travail ^^ Mais oui tu as très bien tenu! ;) La paranoïa: l'effet obligatoire après avoir regardé ou lu un truc d'horreur XD C'est horrible, dès qu'il y a un petit grincement on s'imagine tout de suite des trucs louches ^^**

**Pour la musique, désolée si ça t'a déconcentrée. Par contre je pense quand même la laisser, tu m'en excuseras: certaines personnes m'ont dit que ça rendait bien et du coup je veux pas les en priver. Mais rien ne t'oblige à les mettre quand même, après tout c'est juste pour ceux qui veulent ^^**

**Réponse à Redzoro: Merci! :D Ce que tu me dis la me touche beaucoup et me fais très plaisir! Rho et puis en plus tu veux me faire de la pub, c'est trop gentil, c'est plus que je ne mérite! *rougis* Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié l'histoire en tout cas, et je trouve ta review super constructive! Le réveil en paralysie, comme je l'ai dit c'est du vécu... Mais je ne pensait pas l'avoir décrit si bien que ça ^^ Et puis quand à tes questions... les réponses viendront avec le temps ;) Et tu vas être contente: on s'enfonce déjà un peu plus dans le coeur du problème ^^**

**.**

**Voilà, voilà! Sur ce, je me tais et j'enchaîne sur le 4e chapitre - je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre comme ça ^^ - et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira! ;)**

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 4: Toujours plus sombre**

**OoO**

**Bande sonore (rien ne vous oblige à l'écouter, c'est juste pour ceux qui préfèrent ^^):**

**\- Gintama OST : Where a ghost rests is his discresion (1)**

**\- Kuroshitsuji OST 2 : Doll House (2)**

**\- Ketil Bjørnstad &amp; David Darling : The River II (3) (Oui je sais je l'ai déjà mise à un des précédents chapitres, mais ça allait bien à cet endroit et puis je l'aime bien ;p)**

**\- Myuu (pianiste youtubeur): Haunted by Screams (4)**

**\- Sad Anime Ost : Chopper ( Sad Theme ) (5)**

**\- Togainu no Chi Anime OST : Quantus tremor est futurus (6)**

**\- Elfen Lied OST : Jouzai (7)**

**\- Myuu : Bad Encounter (8)**

**\- Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica : Umbra Nigra (9)**

**OoO**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident concernant Marco, et ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ce qui se répercutait sur le moral de Ace, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami. Aucune explication quand à ce qui avait pu se produire n'avait pu être trouvée et cela n'arrangeait pas les angoisses du brun, que la bande n'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état: il souriait rarement et son inépuisable facétie avait disparu. Des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux et ses amis devinaient très bien qu'elles étaient dues à un manque de sommeil assez marqué.

Seule la bande était au courant des faits, tous s'étant débrouillés pour ne pas laisser l'information se répandre: ils ne faisaient plus vraiment confiance à quoi que ce soit dans l'institut et ils préféraient éviter de prendre trop de risques en laissant entendre que leur ami était à l'infirmerie. Et puis la panique était déjà assez bien installée comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

C'était désormais le soir, et tous s'étaient réunis dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avant la tombée de la nuit. Ce soir là, Robin était étendue sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Au lieu de dormir, elle réfléchissait. Dans l'autre couchette, Nami s'était déjà endormie depuis un bon moment, mais contrairement à elle, la brune gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Les évènements des dernières semaines tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et elle aussi s'inquiétait un peu pour Marco. Ce qui lui était arrivé était tout de même assez étrange, et le fait de ne savoir rien sur les circonstances n'en était que plus troublant. Elle espérait vraiment que sa condition allait s'améliorer, et qu'il finirait par reprendre connaissance.

**(1)**

Un bruit sourd lui parvint du couloir, et la tension déjà présente en elle aidant, la brune se figea, écoutant le silence alentours en quête d'un nouveau son. Ce pouvait être un élève imprudent sorti faire elle ne savait quoi, mais l'hypothèse était trop peu probable: avec la terreur à laquelle les étudiants étaient sujets, aucun ne voudrait se risquer à sortir. Même Luffy avait pour une fois compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il se tienne tranquille, malgré la lueur d'excitation qui flottait encore dans ses yeux à l'idée de pouvoir aller explorer un manoir hanté. Il savait que ce n'était toutefois pas un sujet de rigolade, et que, aussi attirant que cela puisse lui paraître, une promenade horrifique dans leur école était risquée et donc à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Un deuxième bruit se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter à nouveau.

_Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Un troisième. Un quatrième. Un cinquième... Le tout se rapprochant bizarrement de leur chambre. Elle comprit alors qu'ils risquaient de recevoir très bientôt de la visite, et fort probablement pas très amicale, à en juger par le manque de naturel des nuisances sonores. Il fallait faire vite: tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de certitudes quand au fait q'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi, elle ne baisserait pas la garde. Elle réveilla sa camarade de chambre en vitesse et silencieusement, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de pointer le placard.

Intriguée et peu rassurée, Nami la regarda d'un oeil interrogatif et encore un peu endormi. Puis un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, similaire aux autres, la faisant se redresser. C'était juste à côté de la porte. Figée, elle ne réagit pas lorsque l'archéologue la tira de son lit et s'enferma avec elle dans leur penderie, au moment même où la porte était poussée, lentement.

Leur coeur tambourinant dans leur poitrine, elles se regardèrent avant de jeter un oeil par les trous du motif ornant la porte du placard, pour apercevoir la silhouette d'un élève qu'elles ne reconnurent pas. Ce qui les marquèrent cependant fut l'air étrange qui se dégageait de ce dernier. Il semblait sorti d'un autre temps et ses yeux, écarquillés, n'avaient rien de rassurant. Son souffle leur parvenait dans un râle continu alors qu'il inspectait lentement la pièce du regard. Tirant une autre inspiration rauque, l'élève se dirigea vers leurs lits défaits et s'arrêta devant, les fixant d'un oeil vide. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent alors leur parurent durer des heures. Secondes pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes prièrent pour que la chose qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elles ne comprenne pas qu'elles étaient encore dans la pièce, et qu'elle ne se décide pas à inspecter la seule cachette valable: celle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient actuellement.

Soufflant dans un râle déçu, la chose fit finalement demi-tour et se tourna vers le couloir, la porte se refermant dans un claquement sourd derrière elle. Les deux amies relâchèrent une respiration qu'elles ne s'étaient pas aperçues avoir retenu jusqu'alors, puis elles attendirent quelques secondes avant de sortir de leur penderie en silence. Un regard entendu leur suffit à comprendre qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde: les dortoirs n'étaient plus sûrs, et il valait mieux qu'elles sortent prévenir leurs amis si elles ne voulaient pas que l'élève leur tombe dessus comme il avait failli le faire avec elles.

Elles entrouvrirent la porte, vérifiant de chaque côté que tout était redevenu calme, guettant le moindre bruit, puis elles sortirent, toutes deux armées d'une lampe torche et de leur courage.

**OoO**

**(2)**

Nami et Robin étaient parvenues à rassembler tout le monde, partant de leur côté avec Vivi et Kaya et laissant le premier binôme de garçons qu'elles étaient allées chercher les aider à trouver les autres, réduisant ainsi le temps nécessaire par deux. Puis, ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans la chambre donnée au début de l'année à Luffy et Ace, point de rendez-vous fixé par les filles.

Installés en cercle, la rousse et son amie racontèrent d'abord ce dont elles venaient d'être témoins, et ils convinrent tous ensemble qu'au vu de la situation, ils allaient devoir prévenir un professeur dès le lendemain, mais aussi adopter un plan d'organisation: hors de question de n'être que deux dans chaque chambre, ou que ces dernières soient trop éloignées, et hors de question aussi que tout le monde dorme en même temps: il faudrait monter la garde. Law fit alors remarquer qu'aucune de leurs chambres n'étaient consécutives, et qu'il allait être difficile de se caser à plus de deux dedans de toute manière. Il proposa donc d'aménager une de leurs salles de classe, qui soit assez proche du réfectoire, et de tous y dormir, répartissant les heures de garde en trois tours de trois heures chacune.

L'idée ayant été approuvée par tous, ils s'entendirent donc pour choisir leur nouvelle chambre dès le lendemain, puis ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à organiser le jour suivant, projetant de déplacer le nécessaire en toute discrétion si Shanks refusait leur idée d'installer également les autres élèves par groupes dans des salles de classes surveillées par des professeurs.

**OoO**

**(3)**

Le lendemain en sortant de la chambre, tous purent constater la nouvelle disparition de nombreux élèves, la plupart sans laisser aucune trace, ce qui était déjà assez étrange.

Quand à Shanks, en voyant deux de ses élèves les plus sérieuses et terre à terre lui raconter les événement de la veille et lui exposer leur idée pour améliorer la sécurité des étudiants, il décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Le professeur fit alors rassembler la cinquantaine d'élèves restant dans le réfectoire, leur exposant les nouvelles procédures, tout en essayant de ne pas causer de panique chez ces dernier. Il leur demanda ensuite de se répartir en différents groupes d'au moins six personnes, auxquels il attribua une salle de classe et trois professeurs de surveillance. Les nouvelles ''chambres'' distribuées, les élèves partirent ensuite vers leurs anciens dortoirs afin de réunir leurs affaires pendant que les professeurs réaménageaient les salles, se débarrassant des pupitres et plaçant dans chacune d'entre elles une mallette de secours et la clef pour la porte.

La bande fut ainsi scindée en deux, trop grande pour se retrouver dans seulement une seule salle. Shanks, toujours compréhensif avec ses élèves, fut assez généreux pour laisser les deux groupes dans des pièces adjacentes, communiquant par une porte. Chopper avait tenu à rester avec Zoro, qui était pour lui un peu comme un grand frère, Usopp et Luffy se joignant à eux, le premier rassuré par la présence de la bête de combat qu'était leur ami verdoyant et le deuxième enchanté de pouvoir rester avec ses compagnons de jeu qui à plus de quinze ans se faisaient toujours un plaisir de partir dans ses délires plus immatures les uns que les autres. Ça et sa forte amitié pour le sabreur et les deux autres. Nami avait voulu rester avec Luffy et les autres, ainsi qu'avec Robin qui s'était naturellement jointe au groupe. D'où la présence de Sanji également, qui clama être «leur chevalier protecteur à leur service». Kaya se rajouta à leur chiffre afin d'être avec son ami au long nez, ainsi que Law, le gamin au chapeau de paille ayant tenu à ce qu'il reste avec eux puisque lui aussi était devenu à ses yeux un de leurs _nakama_.

Ils étaient donc neuf, groupe auquel furent attribués comme surveillants Franky, Brook, et... Mihawk. Pour le plus grand déplaisir du vert qui ne s'enthousiasmait guerre de la présence avec eux de son ennemi déclaré (il avait décidé cela en apprenant que c'était lui le meilleur épéiste au monde et que par conséquent, ce serait aussi lui qu'il devrait battre pour réaliser son rêve).

Cela laissa donc dans l'autre groupe Vivi et Koza, Saga, Ace et Marco (toujours endormi mais déplacé par sécurité: mieux valait ne pas le laisser à l'infirmerie), ainsi que Sabo, Hancock (qui n'avait pas pu aller avec son tant adoré Chapeau de paille par souci de nombre et pour son plus grand désespoir) et enfin, Margaret. Le tout étant accompagné de Shanks, Smoker dont la présence eut le don de ravir de manière très ironique ''Portgas''. Tashigui, s'était ensuite ajoutée: bien que seulement déléguée, elle avait préféré rester auprès du professeur, qui s'était avéré être son oncle. Ils n'avaient pas assez de professeurs et surveillants pour en attribuer trois à chaque salle donc ils décidèrent que les deux groupes étant répartis dans des salles côte à côte pouvaient bien se passer d'un prof en plus.

Une fois leurs chambres communicantes mises en place, les deux groupes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient encore rien mangé, et que les cuisines étaient malheureusement abandonnées de tout personnel. Le cuistot de la bande se proposa donc pour aller préparer quelque chose en cuisine, accompagné de deux autres élèves pour sa sécurité pendant que le reste attendait au réfectoire. Apprenant que l'électricité avait elle aussi décidé de leur faire faux bond, les plans furent changés et il fut finalement décidé que trois élèves iraient chercher des vivres, et qu'ils se contenteraient d'une réserve stockée dans la chambre.

Après avoir tiré à la courte paille, ce furent Zoro, Law et Usopp qui furent désignés pour s'y coller, accompagné d'un professeur. Qui s'avéra être Brook, au grand soulagement du vert qui n'aurait franchement pas aimé que ce soit un certain sabreurs aux yeux jaunes. Déjà qu'ils allaient devoir faire partie du même groupe et donc faire équipe, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus! Sans parler du blondinet dont la présence ne le réjouissait guère plus...

Avec l'autorisation exceptionnelle des professeurs, ceux qui en avaient prirent donc leurs armes avec eux (on est jamais trop prudent) et sortirent de leur refuge fraîchement acquis.

**OoO**

**(4)**

Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, et les quatre compagnons se dirigeaient vers leurs salles, les bras chargés de vivres lorsque toute lumière disparut. On aurait cru qu'il faisait nuit, et pourtant il était à peine midi. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être une panne de courant, puisque l'électricité avait déjà été déclarée hors service, d'où leur nouveau plan pour rassasier la bande. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils le ressentaient jusqu'à la moelle. Ils se mirent donc aussitôt sur leurs gardes, et les trois épéistes sortirent chacun leurs armes d'un air méfiant tandis qu' Usopp armait un lance pierre, les jambes tremblantes.

Aussi soudainement que l'éclairage s'était éteint, des chuchotements et de drôles de bruits dont ils ne parvenaient à identifier ni la nature ni la position se firent entendre. Des gémissements peut être? Ou alors une voix d'enfant... Ou une chanson? Un râle?

Le métisse, terrifié, se rapprocha des trois autres qui jaugeaient les environnement d'un regard tendu, la posture défensive et les sabres levés.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans que rien ne vienne s'ajouter, ce qui les décida à continuer prudemment leur route, les armes aux poings et l'attitude vigilante. Mieux valait ne pas trop trainer dans les parages. Malheureusement pour eux, le phénomène ne s'arrêtera pas là: les bruits se firent de plus en plus fort et la tension augmenta, les cheveux se dressant à l'arrière de leurs nuques. La pression en devenait presque suffocante et les bruits, dissonants se firent vite insupportables.

Soudain, Usopp qui menait la marche jusque là car pressé de revenir à l'abris dans leur nouvelle chambre, s'arrêta. Il resta figé au beau milieu du couloir, à la surprise des trois autres. Ce fut le vert qui prit la parole, son tact légendaire toujours au rendez-vous malgré l'ambiance trop pesante:

\- Usopp qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Lentement, le métisse se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts et l'horreur se lisant dans ces derniers. Le visage blême, il fixa Zoro comme s'il avait vu la mort lui tomber dessus. Ce dernier, commençant à sentir les ennuis demanda, les sourcils froncés:

\- Ben quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Toujours pas de réponse, toujours la même tête, à la fois horrifiée et horrifiante, de par l'émotion et la terreur que le garçon dégageait. Puis les lèvres de son ami se mirent à bouger, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche, et la situation lui rappelant désagréablement une certaine expérience. Pendant ce temps, les bruits ne cessaient toujours pas, et couplés avec la vision de leur camarade en proie à un étrange accès de panique, la pression qui leur enserrait la poitrine jusqu'alors ne se fit que plus grande, leur donnant vite l'impression d'étouffer sous la force d'un étau.

Le métisse regardait toujours le vert d'un air complètement horrifié et ses lèvres continuaient de bouger sans jamais produire aucun son. Inquiet pour son ami, Zoro se rapprocha lentement, rengainant un katana pour tendre la main vers l'épaule de se dernier. Il se pencha afin de le regarder en face.

\- Usopp?

Ses oreilles furent alors agressées par le cri le plus strident qui lui fut jamais donné d'entendre, poussé par le tireur d'élite lui même, et qui recula en toute hâte, bégayant au groupe de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Il était secoué de tremblements, et il leur hurlait en continu de partir, sa voix se brisant à la fin de ses phrases. Mal à l'aise, leur professeur de musique tenta de s'avancer à son tour, mais il fut arrêté par une main tatouée.

\- Il est en pleine crise de panique, il ne vous reconnaîtra pas. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Quelque chose lui a provoqué des hallucinations. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, mais ça ne doit pas être du genre idyllique...

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, une interrogation plus qu'évidante dans leurs prunelles inquiètes: _«Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?» _

Law se regarda à nouveau le métisse, qui s'était à présent recroquevillé contre le mur en murmurant toujours la même litanie «Allez-vous en. Partez. Ne vous approchez pas de moi!» Les lumières du plafond se mirent à clignoter avec irrégularité, chose d'autant plus inquiétante que l'électricité leur avait déjà fait faux bond, ce qui voulait dire que cela n'aurait pas dû être capable de se produire.

Désemparés, les trois autres ne savaient plus comment réagir ou quoi faire. Il était évident que les lieux étaient dangereux et qu'il ne fallait par conséquent pas trainer, mais que faire pour leur ami qui semblait ne plus pouvoir être approché?

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Les bruits cessèrent, la lumière du jour leur revint progressivement, affaiblie par les épais nuages qui couvraient le ciel, et Usopp s'effondra au sol, perdant connaissance.

Law croisa à nouveau le regard des deux autres et vit Zoro lui tendre ses provisions. Comprenant aussitôt, il prit les sacs et les paquets tandis que le vert se dirigeait rapidement vers son ami, qu'il souleva avec aisance. Brook passa en tête, et ils retournèrent au pas de course à leur refuge, où ils entrèrent épuisés et sur les nerfs.

**OoO**

**(5)**

Une fois arrivés à l'abri, Law s'empressa d'examiner avec l'aide de Chopper leur compagnon au long nez, sous le regard inquiet de tous. Ils furent ainsi soulagés lorsque le jeune médecin leur déclara enfin que leur ami n'avait rien de grave. Il se réveilla d'ailleurs quelques heures plus tard, la mémoire complètement lavée de tout ce qui avait pu se produire après être allés au réfectoire chercher des vivres. Qu'importe tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer quoi que ce soit. C'était à la fois frustrant et inquiétant. Après tout, il venait de lui arriver quelque chose de fort probablement terrible. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas s'en rappeler et donc tout rapporter aux autres membres du groupe les privait d'une information qui pouvait être capitale, et les mettait donc probablement tous en danger.

Ils décidèrent de lui donner la version de ses trois co-équipiers, qui lui racontèrent l'intégralité de l'histoire comme eux l'avaient vécue. Le petit groupe jeta des regards mal à l'aise et compatissants au métisse, qui se tassa un peu sur lui même en réaction à ces derniers. Certains réprimèrent des frissons rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui était arrivé à leur ami.

Lorsque le récit fut achevé, certains détails lui revinrent alors en tête, puis les images lui réapparurent en salves, leur violence et leur horreur le frappant de plein fouet. Il leur fallu ainsi du temps pour calmer à nouveau le jeune tireur d'élite, qui leur raconta enfin l'expérience la plus terrifiante qu'il ait jamais vécue.

.

_Flashback:_

_Usopp marchait d'un pas peu assuré, ses amis derrière lui. L'ambiance était trop pesante, et le phénomène qui s'était déclenché un peu plus tôt et se faisait désormais bien entendre, était bien trop effrayant. Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer à leur salle de classe, à l'abri avec tous les autres. Au moins il était avec des gens plutôt forts, en lesquels il avait confiance._

_Il avançait, lançant malgré tout des regards suspicieux vers tout ce qui l'entourait. Les faibles ombres projetées sur le mur par leurs lampes torches, les silhouettes formées par les quelques meubles immobiles dans le couloir, la forme des portes qu'il pouvait distinguer sur les murs..._

_Ils continuèrent leur route, sans que rien ne vienne les perturber, mais il sentait que ses amis, malgré leurs aptitudes, étaient assez tendus eux aussi, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à le rassurer, tout compte fait._

_Soudain, il se figea. Face à lui était apparue une femme étrange. Sans prévenir, sans un bruit. Une seconde il n'y avait rien, et celle d'après, elle se trouvait là, juste devant lui. À le regarder de ses yeux vides, ses bras squelettiques et à la peau grisâtre se balançant doucement à ses côtés. Il la fixa un instant sans comprendre, comme hypnotisé. Une fascination morbide se développant vite pour la chose qui lui faisait face. Et en même temps, sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait sa tendance à vite avoir la frousse. Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de son visage émacié, encadré de longs cheveux noirs effilochés. Et puis elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant sortir une sorte de plainte dissonante qui le sortit de sa torpeur et lui fit prendre conscience de sa réaction illogique et anormale. Sous le choc, il se retourna lentement pour prévenir ses amis (mieux valait éviter les gestes brusques, sait-on jamais)._

_**(6)**_

_Mais il fut accueilli par une vision des plus déroutantes: ses amis avaient disparu, et à la place se tenaient de drôles de personnages. Des élèves, à en juger par leur uniforme, mais portant un sourire malsain sur leurs traits étirés par une folie plus qu'évidente. Et derrière eux, la femme. Ses cheveux fins voletant derrière elle, malgré l'absence totale de courant d'air et sa bouche grimaçante laissant échapper une respiration rauque._

_Il se serait cru dans un film d'horreur. Mais cette fois ci, pas d'écran pour le séparer de toutes ces choses affreuses, pas d'amis à ses côtés pour s'empiffrer de pop corn ou rire des idées pourries, vues et rata-vues, du scénariste._

_Il ne pouvait plus bouger, en proie à une complète crise de panique alors que son esprit ordonnait sans succès à ses jambes de se mettre en marche et de faire demi-tour, de courir loin de ces ignominies qui le fixaient toujours de leurs prunelles exorbitées._

_Un des élèves s'avança vers lui et lui parla d'une voix grinçante, la cruauté suintant de cette dernière:_

_\- Usopp, qu'est ce que tu fous?_

_Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'il foutait? Oh seigneur, il ne voulait quand même pas qu'il le rejoigne de lui même? Ou alors il s'amusait de son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit, de sa faiblesse? Il était complètement impuissant face à ces choses et l'élève le savait parfaitement. Usopp continua de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il était cuit! Foutu! Il allait crever! Qui sait ce que ces choses allaient bien pouvoir lui faire subir!_

_\- Ben quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? ; Continuait le monstre._

_\- Tu as trop peur? ; Renchérit la femme derrière lui d'une voix râpeuse ; ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fera pas mal. Enfin, je ne crois pas..._

_Sa bouche décomposée se tordis dans une grimace surement censée être un sourire sadique, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le métisse, dont les lèvres se mirent à bouger faiblement. Il fallait qu'il tente d'appeler à l'aide. Peut être que quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait le sauver? Ils étaient quatre à l'origine, alors au moins un des autres membre de leur groupe d'expédition viendrait forcément l'aider... non? Mais là encore, impossible de faire obéir son corps, et il lui fut complètement impossible d'émettre ne serait-ce que le moindre petit son. L'élève se rapprocha encore, tendant un bras mutilé vers lui alors que son autre main dévoilait un immense couteau couvert de sang. Il sourit cruellement lui aussi, avant de l'interpeller d'un ton joueur alors que les deux autres restaient en retrait, profitant du spectacle de leurs orbes injectés de sang:_

_\- Usopp?_

_Un frisson le parcouru, et, comme une décharge électrique, ses capacités lui revinrent d'un seul coup. Il poussa un hurlement à en tuer les tympans d'un homme portant un casque isolant et recula avec précipitation, manquant de trébucher en arrière à plusieurs reprises. Tout son corps était secoué d'incontrôlables tremblements alors qu'il leur criait de partir, de le laisser tranquille._

_\- N... ne m'approchez pas! E...Eloignez vous!_

_Un des deux qui étaient restés en retrait se dirigea vers lui à son tour, avant d'être retenu par le troisième, qui laissa échapper un râle incompréhensible, puis tout se mit à tourner, et il dût prendre appui sur le mur avant de s'effondrer au sol, ses jambes trop affaiblies par la peur pour pouvoir continuer à le soutenir. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à éloigner ses agresseurs qui n'avaient rien d'humain et continua sa litanie._

_\- Eloignez vous... Ne m'approchez pas... Allez-vous en..._

_Il vit la femme - non, la chose - passer entre les autres qui l'ignorèrent, et flotter vers lui pour se pencher sur son visage qu'elle saisis de deux longs doigts fermes. Il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un faible gémissement de terreur, serrant les paupières comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le force à les rouvrir, puis il se sentit tomber au sol._

.

Le groupe le regardait, choqué par son récit. À croire que plus le temps passait, plus les phénomènes devenaient nombreux et importants. Cela avait commencé avec de simples impressions particulières, comme s'ils étaient observés par une présence néfaste, et en quelques semaines, voilà où ils en étaient! Tous se rendirent compte alors que bientôt, les agressions deviendraient fort probablement plus violentes, si on ne comptait pas les histoires de Coby et de Marco, déjà pas spécialement bénignes.

Personne n'osa le prononcer à voix haute, mais il était clair qu'à ce moment précis, une seule et même pensée traversa leurs esprits horrifiés: _À quand le premier mort?_

**OoO**

Le soir arriva bien vite. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient tenté de se distraire, discutant de banalités ou jouant à ce qu'ils pouvaient jouer, c'est à dire pas grand chose d'autre que le pierre-papier-ciseau ou le ''devine à quoi je pense'', qui eurent vite fait d'ennuyer les quelques élèves assez naïfs pour avoir pu penser que cela les amuserait un tant soit peu.

Personne n'avait vraiment très faim avec tout ce stress et, leur maigre repas pris, ils éteignirent les deux ou trois bougies qui les éclairaient pour tenter de dormir et de se reposer un peu. Ne pas être fatigué était fort conseillé pour gérer ce genre de situation dangereuse et assez peu commune.

Dès le lendemain, ils mettraient en oeuvre une stratégie: ces phénomènes venaient forcément de quelque part, et il fallait qu'ils les arrêtent avant que la situation ne devienne pire encore. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse être blessé ou mis en danger. Pour l'instant, il y avait eu au moins deux élèves, et c'était déjà trop. Ils s'organiseraient dès leur réveil afin de mener leur petite enquête, et ils arrêteraient cet enfer. Coûte que coûte.

**OoO**

Ils avaient convenu de se séparer en groupes de trois. Sanji devait être avec Nami ainsi que Robin, nouvelle qui l'avait ravi. Il allait protéger ses deux déesses, il en faisait le serment!

**(7)**

Simplement, cette première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit il y avait maintenant trois heures de cela n'était plus vraiment réalisable: il avait été séparé de ses deux amies à la beauté céleste. Elles étaient à côté de lui pourtant! Mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné, plus rien. Elles s'étaient complètement volatilisées. Inquiet, il avait couru le long du couloir qu'il venait de remonter avec les deux jeunes femmes, revenant sur ses pas et criant leurs noms, lorsque des hurlements de douleur l'avait alerté. C'étaient des cri de femmes, il en était certain! Plus, c'était les voix de Nami et Robin.

Paniqué, il s'était alors précipité dans la direction d'où ces derniers venaient, pour faire face au spectacle le plus écoeurant de toute sa vie: dans une mare de sang et de tripes reposaient ses deux amies. Leurs beaux visages étaient mutilés, leurs abdomens ensanglantés étaient grands ouverts sur leurs organes taillés en pièces, et deux paires d'orbes bleus pour l'une et noisettes pour l'autre gisaient à leurs côtés. L'odeur insupportable du sang emplit aussitôt ses narines et la nausée lui vint.

Il se retourna prestement, régurgitant le contenu de son petit déjeuner, secoué de tremblements et les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de l'horreur. La bile lui brûla bientôt la gorge, avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à s'arrêter. Il se redressa lentement et se retourna, son esprit refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait. Mais pourtant, les mêmes images lui agressèrent à nouveau les rétines, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il était écoeuré, dégouté et dévasté. Il venait de perdre ses deux amies, ses princesses, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour les protéger. Il n'était qu'un minable. Un imbécile qui les avait laissées mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sans même s'en apercevoir. Il s'effondra à genoux, des gouttes salées dégoulinant à flots sur ses joues encore pâles et il poussa un gémissement qui gagna en ampleur, se transformant en un cri emplit de rage et de douleur. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses poings étaient serrés sur le tissu de son pantalon, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau de ses cuisses à travers le coton, et il se rendit compte que sa lèvre inférieure saignait, coupée par ses dents qui la mordaient trop fort. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis un bruissement lui fit relever la tête. Sous ses yeux choqués, il vit la rouquine se redresser lentement et tourner vers lui ses orbites vides. Son coeur battait la chamade, cognant fort dans sa poitrine. Dans un craquement emplit de haine et de colère, sa voix méconnaissable asséna des paroles qui finirent d'achever le jeune cuisinier:

\- C'est de ta faute... Ta faute... Tu nous a tuées!

À ces mots, le blond se mit à bégayer, la misère l'emportant vite sur le déni:

\- Non... non... je... je n'ai pas... je ne suis pas... Je suis désolé! Je suis tellement désolé! Nami-chérie, je te demande pardon, Robin-Chwan... Je... je suis un minable... je...

Il baissa les yeux, mort de honte et de regrets, et fondit à nouveau en larmes, dévasté par sa faute. Le corps de la navigatrice en herbe se rua alors sur lui dans un rugissement de rage:

\- ASSASSIN! TU NOUS AS TUÉES!

.

**(8)**

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut, collant de sueur. Ses prunelles horrifiées tentèrent de se raccrocher à la réalité, se posant frénétiquement sur chaque élément de la pièce où il se trouvait afin de reprendre pied. Son coeur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court, il chercha des yeux les deux jeunes femmes, allongées dans la ''partie filles'' de la pièce, et la vision de ces deux dernières, indemnes et dormant paisiblement, le rassura un peu. C'était un mauvais rêve. Juste un mauvais rêve...

Il se rendit alors compte que ses joues étaient encore humides. Super... il ne manquait plus que ça. Heureusement que personne n'avait pu être témoins de son petit moment de faiblesse. Cela dit, ce cauchemar avait été le plus ignoble et le plus réel qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Parcouru d'un frisson, l'image de ses deux princesses sauvagement mutilées lui revint en mémoire, et il fut pris d'un haut de coeur. Il prit une longue inspiration, luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait et, passant ses mains dans ses mèches blondes, il s'assit dans sa couchette et essaya de contrôler sa respiration saccadée ainsi que ses mains tremblantes. Il poussa enfin un long soupir et se rallongea, incapable de fermer l'oeil à nouveau pour le reste de la nuit.

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin, et le vrai cette fois, le jeune maître coq raconta son rêve affreux à ses camarades et aux professeurs En effet, pendant sa nuit d'insomnie, il avait décidé de tout dire au groupe malgré le mal que cela pourrait lui donner: il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se remémorer cet horrible expérience. Mais tous les éléments étaient à donner, et s'ils voulaient que les choses avancent, il ne fallait garder aucun phénomène pour soi-même.

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, tous se lancèrent dans une discution des plus animées. Certains, comme Zoro et Luffy voulaient partir enquêter pour que tout cela se termine le plus vite possible, refusant de voir leurs amis en danger ou sur les nerfs plus longtemps. D'autres préféraient ne pas se jeter tout de suite à corps perdu dans l'action, et prônaient une extrême prudence. Quelques uns pensaient que ce rêve étaient peut-être un simple effet du stress et non pas un phénomène paranormal, mais à cet avis s'opposait celui des élèves plus pessimistes, tels Usopp, qui y voyaient pour les plus négatifs un rêve prémonitoire. Le métisse se prit donc un joli poing sur la tête de la part de la rousse accompagné d'un regard noir de l'historienne, qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié sa petite théorie, qu'il s'empressa de modifier un peu.

Leur argumentation fut malheureusement coupée par un cri. La majorité du groupe se précipita aussitôt dans la direction d'où ce dernier venait, le reste se figeant avec de grand yeux. Cependant, Franky en retint certains: s'il y avait un danger, la dernière chose à faire était de tous s'y précipiter sans réfléchir. Il adressa en même temps un signe de tête à son collègue aux yeux jaunes, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il le laissait aller voir pendant que lui restait avec les autres. Son bras tendu avait scindé en deux la bande qui s'apprêtait à partir, stoppant net une partie des élèves dans leur élan. Sa main tenta aussi d'arrêter Zoro qui passait en courant avec ses sabres à la main, sans un regard pour l'interdiction que son geste précédent impliquait, mais le bretteur l'évita de peu et sortit de la pièce avec les autres.

Les sept qui étaient parvenus à passer continuèrent leur course, avant de s'arrêter net.

**(9)**

Devant eux gisait le cadavre lacéré de l'une de leurs camarades. Caïmie, si leurs souvenirs étaient bons. Sa langue avait été arrachés, tout comme ses globes oculaires, et elle avait été sauvagement éventrée. La puanteur envahit leur narines et quelques uns se détournèrent pour vomir, les autres retenant avec peine leur propre nausée, couvrant leur nez d'une main avec les sourcils froncés et l'air grave. Tous avaient pâli, choqués par la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Le nez de Sanji se plissa sous un profond dégoût, et son regard se fit amer. C'était comme dans son cauchemar: un cri, puis le cadavre mutilé d'une jeune fille. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses pensées morbides: une main bronzée venait de se refermer avec force sur son bras et il fut tourné avec autorité vers son ancien camarade de chambre. Zoro le regardait avec une expression sérieuse et grave sur le visage, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix lui parut plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, signe que malgré son apparente contenance, le vert était lui aussi profondément marqué. En effet, au choc de la vision sanglante s'était ajoutée pour l'épéiste un immense malaise. Comme si quelque chose les observait, comme si ce n'était pas encore terminé, et il avait vite été pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils s'en aillent, que l'endroit était dangereux, et son instinct ne s'était encore jamais trompé. Ils étaient vulnérables, en danger. Un poids étrange lui avait écrasé la poitrine et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Inhabituellement anxieux, il avait avalé difficilement avant de prendre la parole:

\- On reste pas là: cet endroit est dangereux. C'est pas encore fini.

Le cuisinier le regarda interloqué. Que voulait-il dire, au juste? Le vert éleva la voix, afin de faire passer le message au reste du groupe, qui restait figé devant le terrible spectacle, à l'exception du professeur d'escrime dont le regard dur s'était posé sur lui. Il l'avait donc déjà entendu, et avait l'air d'avoir perçu la même chose que lui, bien qu'il le laissa prendre la parole.

\- On rentre à la chambre! Il faut pas qu'on reste là, bougez vous!

\- Mais Caïmie? On peut pas la laisser là! ; décida d'intervenir Luffy.

\- On peut plus rien pour elle.

Les autres se tournèrent alors vers le sabreur d'un air outré: une de leurs camarades venait d'être tuée de manière monstrueuse et c'est tout ce que ça lui faisait? Luffy, surpris par le comportement insensible de son ami ouvrit la bouche avec colère pour lui faire part de son avis.

\- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ZORO?! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS?! ON PEUT PAS ABANDONNER SON CORPS! CE SERAIT PAS HUMAIN! TU AS VU CE QUI EST-

\- ET ÇA RECOMMENCERA SI ON RESTE UNE SECONDE DE PLUS ICI! ALORS TU ME FAIS CONFIANCE ET TU LA FERMES!

Le brun se tut, la surprise se lisant clairement sur son visage enfantin. Son ami s'énervait très peu facilement autant, même contre le blond avec qui il se disputait souvent. Ce n'était jamais aussi sérieux et violent que ça. Puis il s'immobilisa, une lueur de compréhension horrifiée prenant aussitôt place dans ses prunelles avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le reste du groupe pour confirmer les dires du bretteur. Mais à la surprise générale, ce fut Mihawk qui parla le premier de sa voix trainante:

\- Roronoa a raison. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder ici.

Luffy acquiesça et devant le peu de mouvement de ses camarades, pour qui le choc de l'information ajouté à celui de la nouvelle manifestation semblait être un peu trop, il renchérit:

\- On s'en va. Vite. On vous expliquera tout à la chambre.

Puis il se dirigea à grands pas vers la direction d'où il venaient, suivit par le verdoyant dont la main gauche étaient crispée sur le manche de son sabre blanc, ainsi que du reste de la troupe, leur sombre professeur fermant la marche. Tous se jetaient des regard interrogatifs et peu rassurés: pour que l'énergumène au chapeau de paille soit si sérieux et pour que leur ami inébranlable eut l'air si crispé, c'est que la situation était bien plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée. Et avec ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins, c'était vraiment peu dire.

**OoO**

* * *

**Fini! Je suis très mitigée quand à certains moments de ce chapitre, et je dois avouer que non, certains passages ne me satisfont pas entièrement... J'ai eu assez de mal à écrire cette suite: bien qu'ayant déjà le scénario en tête, la rédaction m'a quand même posé quelques problèmes. M'enfin, je vous laisse en juger! ;) En tout cas, ça commence à vraiment mal tourner tout ça, le premier mort est arrivé et croyez moi, ce ne sera pas le dernier... avouez que ça vous fait peur quand je vous dis ça 8D *grosse sadique***

**Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre, et encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard record... *honte infinie* et aussi, merci d'avoir lu!**

**La suite au prochain épisode! En attendant, portez vous bien! ;)**


	6. Ch 5: Nothing can be explained Or?

**Salut tout le monde! Nous voilà partis pour le chapitre 5! Yeah! XD J'espère que le délai n'était pas trop long, même si vous avez vu, ça s'est quand même amélioré par rapport au dernier... *j'en ai encore honte quand j'y repense...* **

**Pas grand chose à signaler, si ce n'est qu'on s'enfonce encore un peu: c'est une histoire d'horreur, ne l'oublions pas ^^ Enfin ça je vous le sors à chaque chapitre, alors c'est pas comme si vous aviez pas l'habitude XD**

**D'ailleurs j'ai vu que le coup de Caïmie a attristé pas mal de monde, je m'en excuse encore. J'essaierai de limiter les dégâts par la suite, du moins sur les personnages originaux.**

**.**

_**Réponse aux reviews laissées en guests:**_

_**Imthebest: Merci! Je suis ravie de voir que tu suis encore cette histoire et que ça te plais toujours, ça me touche beaucoup! :D**_

_**Sabrina-visiteur: Merci à toi aussi! Oui, je suis vraiment impardonnable sur ce coup là! Je vais vraiment essayer de réduire les délais, même si y'a des moments un peu plus speeds de ma vie étudiante qui m'en empêchent ^^ Ah bah oui, mais faut bien que je traite un peu tous les personnages, surtout que je les ai pas beaucoup mises ces deux là! ^^ Quand à Marco, je ne dirai pas quand (ou si) il se réveillera, ce serait du spoil :p**_

**_._**

**Tiens d'ailleurs, malgré les apparences données notamment avec le début, ce n'est pas (ou alors pas volontairement) une Zoro-centric: je me suis rendue compte à chaque fois que je faisait la relecture de mes chapitres qu'il apparaissait assez souvent... peut être parce que c'est un personnage pour lequel je n'ai pas trop de difficultés à traiter et que c'est un réflexe, étant inconsciemment fainéante ^^ **

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je pense! Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 5: Nothing can be explained. Or...?**

**OoO**

**Bande son:**

**\- Bleach OST ; Nothing can be explained ; instrumental version (1)**

**\- Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica ; Umbra Nigra (2)**

**\- (s) = silence, pas de fond sonore, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi :p**

**\- Sad Anime Ost ; Arisu no Kanashimi (3)**

**\- Silent Hill 2 OST ; Promise (Reprise) (4)**

**\- Shikkoku (xxxHolic Original Soundtrack) (5)**

**\- Hypnos II (Lost For Words) ; Hecq (6)**

**OoO**

**(1)**

Sanji était surpris. Très surpris. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction presque -non en fait, pas presque- excessive de son camarade aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier avait beau être un ours mal léché, il n'en restait pas moins habituellement calme. Demander à partir de but en blanc était déjà assez étrange de sa part, mais s'énerver comme il l'avait fait et d'autant plus sur Luffy, dont il semblait extrêmement respectueux, presque comme un second avec son capitaine sur un navire, cela dépassait son entendement. Le plus inquiétant dans tout cela était que Luffy, qui ne laisserait jamais un camarade derrière, vivant ou non, avait fini par accepter de partir sans emmener la jeune fille.

Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais à cet instant précis, il avait peur. Il était perdu et il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Trop de choses, trop d'étrange, trop de phénomènes. Son esprit saturait. Et plus que tout, il avait peur que cela finisse par toucher ses amis. Ce qui était arrivé à Caïmie... c'était si horrible, il en avait des frissons. Par dessus l'angoisse résonnait aussi en lui la tristesse et le dégout. La rage. Il aurait voulu punir celui -ou plutôt _ce_\- qui avait pu faire cela, le faire griller et lui encastrer ses semelles dans le crâne. Il fallait forcément être un monstre pour commettre de telles atrocités, et surtout sur une jeune femme pure et innocente.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à la chambre, ceux qui étaient sortis racontèrent immédiatement aux autres ce qu'ils avaient découvert. À la fin du récit, tous étaient pâles, mais Luffy continua pour expliquer cette fois ci aux témoins leur départ soudain.

\- Vous avez rien senti là bas?

Le cuisinier fut étonné, et il demanda d'un air perdu:

\- Non, de quoi tu p...

\- Ce qui a t... fait ça à Caïmie était encore là au moment où on est arrivés.

Le garçon n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prononcer ce mot. Ce dernier était trop violent, et même s'il savait que cela ne changerait rien à la dure réalité, il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, le laisser franchir ses lèvres.

\- Au début, je pensais que c'était juste dû à la situation, mais j'ai fini par la ressentir. La tension. Quelque chose nous observait et attendait le bon moment pour attaquer.

Usopp fut encore plus terrorisé qu'il ne l'était depuis le début de l'incident. Aux mots de son camarade, il balbutia, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes:

\- O... oi. Si ce truc était encore là bas et vous observait... Co... comment tu peux être sûr que ça ne vous ait pas suivis jusqu'ici? S-si ça se t-trouve ç-ça va nous retrouver et... et...

\- Ça nous a pas suivis. On l'aurait senti sinon. Il préfère attendre dans l'ombre et agir le moment venu plutôt que de se précipiter sur sa proie.

\- Merci Zoro. Très rassurant. » lâcha Nami avec amertume.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil dans une expression ironique.

\- Oh mais de rien...

Il y eut un long silence, où les bruits -ou plutôt l'absence de bruit inquiétante- résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles, tous se plongeant dans leurs pensées. Aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à comprendre réellement ce qui était en train de se produire. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu commettre une telle atrocité, et surtout quel était son but? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela?

Ce fut Luffy qui brisa le silence:

\- Pour Caïmie, qu'est ce qu'on fait? On peut pas la laisser là bas.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut qu'on retourne la chercher! » acquiesça Kaya, beaucoup exprimant leur accord par un hochement de tête.

Malheureusement, leurs espoirs furent vite douchés par Mihawk, qui les coupa:

\- C'est un peu trop tard je pense. Lorsqu'on est partis, ce qui a fait ça s'est remis en mouvement et s'est occupé de... ce qui restait d'elle.

Certains s'insurgèrent devant la dureté de la phrase, d'autres eurent un air horrifié.

\- Et comment vous pouvez le savoir? » répliqua Zoro d'un air agacé. « Elle a pas bougé pendant qu'on quittait le couloir et après y'avait pas franchement de moyens de s'assurer que c'était toujours le cas! »

\- L'ouïe, Roronoa, est un sens très pratique lorsque la vue n'est plus suffisante. Vous avez décidément encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Le ton du maître sabreur avait été sec et cassant, sans pour autant receler aucune agressivité, ni aucune méchanceté. Le vert ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se retint et la referma aussitôt. Après tout, le professeur n'était pas le meilleur pour rien et personne ne pouvait se permettre de douter de ses capacités, réputées phénoménales. Il se contenta donc de ne pas relever, ne détournant que très légèrement le regard avant d'aller s'assoir contre le mur avec ses camarades.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que le jeune Chopper ne se décide à demander:

\- Mais alors... qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée?

\- Ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cela va vous paraître dur, mais...

**(2)**

Oeil de Faucon s'interrompis: à ce moment précis retentirent de nouveaux hurlements, ainsi qu'un boucan infernal, provenant de l'endroit qu'ils avaient quitté. Ils sursautèrent, puis certains se regardèrent mal à l'aise, se demandant au départ si d'autres élèves avaient trouvé le corps. Mais ils réalisèrent bien vite que les cris n'avaient rien d'humain, une sonorité presque métallique participant à son timbre. Le petit Chopper avait ouvert de grands yeux terrifiés et humides de larmes, se réfugiant auprès du verdoyant qui avait posé une main sur le manche de son sabre blanc, les doigts crispés sur ce dernier.

Certains s'étaient tendus, d'une manière presque défensive, comme s'ils s'attendaient à être attaqués à tout instant. Les autres s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux mêmes, reculant vers le fond de la salle. Franky avait repoussé les élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité de lui contre le mur du fond, ses mouvements en parfaite synchronisations avec ceux du professeur d'escrime qui avait fait de même tout en dégainant son long sabre noir. Imposant d'une voix calme et dure à tout le monde de se réfugier au fond de la salle et de garder le silence, il s'était posté face à la porte, à quelques mètres d'elle, et son arme légèrement levée, prête à être utilisée en cas de nécessité.

Les deux autres professeur et surveillant se joignirent à lui en première ligne, tandis que sans demander leur accord, quatre étudiants se levaient pour former un deuxième barrage, Luffy, Sanji, Law et enfin Zoro se positionnant en garde. Les cris et les bruits s'étaient rapprochés, et avec eux le danger, la source de ce dernier progressant lentement le long des couloirs avant d'arriver dans le leur. Leur petit bataillon se crispa, serrant les dents et bandant les muscles. Ils la ressentaient tous à présent. Cette présence menaçante. Et plus elle venait, plus ils pouvaient distinguer de sons. Des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements. Un craquement étrange, un peu comme un vieux gramophone. Mais avec cela des rires, certains innocents et enfantins, d'autres tout simplement malsains et emprunts d'un intense sadisme. Et quelque chose de complètement inhumain, une plainte grinçante et dissonante. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine.

Elle arrivait. Lentement. Ils pouvaient la sentir, son électricité palpable leur courant sous la peau et leurs dressants les poils. Plus que quelques secondes...

Ils levèrent respectivement leurs armes et leurs poings (ou pour Sanji, son pied), prêts à attaquer, lorsque celle ci passa doucement devant leur porte, les sons qui en provenaient leur écorchant les oreilles et devenant presque insupportables. Ceux qui étaient restés en arrières attendaient, leurs orbes emplis d'effrois et de terreur, leur coeur battant la chamade et cognant contre leur poitrine. Certains serraient et desserraient les poings nerveusement, d'autres restaient crispés sur une manche de leur voisin.

Puis l'onde passa, le danger s'éloigna, continuant sa route et emportant avec elle ses nuisances sonores qui s'estompèrent petit à petit avec la distance.

**(s)**

Puis tout s'arrêta. Les bruits disparurent soudainement, comme une phrase que l'on interromps, et, après être restés en garde encore quelques instants, les épaules des huit personnes postées en défense se détendirent un peu. Ils avaient compris que pour l'instant, ils étaient tirés du danger. Mais ils n'étaient pas en sécurité, loin de là, et pendant quelques minutes qui leurs semblèrent durer une éternité, personne n'osa émettre le moindre son ou même esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ils échangèrent des regards effarés, l'incompréhension et la frayeur bien visibles dans la grande majorité de ces derniers.

Lorsque Mihawk brisa le silence assourdissant qui régnait, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, certains plus inquiets que d'autres, l'idée du professeur ne leur plaisant de toute évidence que très peu:

\- Je vais aller voir dehors. Il y a peut être un indice ou des traces qui nous permettraient d'en savoir plus. Restez tous ici.

**OoO**

**(3)**

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, le professeur d'escrime se trouva face à une vision digne d'un film d'horreur. Le sol était jonché des corps de ses anciens élèves, une flaque de sang teintant le plancher d'écarlate, le rouge s'étendant même jusque sur les murs. Des viscères éparpillées partout. Des membres détachés. Les cris silencieux des corps figés dans une éternelle terreur. Une véritable boucherie.

L'homme à l'âme d'ordinaire si bien accrochée fut pris d'un haut le coeur. L'odeur de la mort emplit ses narines et il faillit faire demi tour. Plaquant une main sur son nez et sa bouche, il avança vers le bout du couloir, là où la calamité avait soudainement disparu, comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

Un craquement soudain provenant de derrière lui le fit sursauter et il pointa sa lame noire droit devant, l'arrêtant à un millimètre de la gorge de... Shanks. Poussant un soupir, il baissa son arme. Visiblement, l'autre professeur avait décidé d'aller jeter un oeil lui aussi, et de toute évidence, le spectacle ne lui plaisait guère plus. Son visage était pâle et l'on pouvait voir qu'il se retenait lui aussi de régurgiter le maigre contenu de son estomac.

\- Annonce toi quand tu arrives par derrière. J'aurais pu te tuer.

Le rouquin lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Mais tu t'es retenu à temps. Tu n'es pas le meilleur pour rien.

\- Tout de même. Tant que tu es là, il faut que je te raconte ce que je sais des événements. Je n'en ai vu que le commencement, mais peut être qu'ajouter ces éléments à ce que tu vas découvrir en inspectant ce couloir te sera utile.

C'était une des phrases les plus longues que le brun ait pu formuler depuis bien longtemps. Shanks acquiesça et il écouta le récit, tentant d'ignorer l'odeur nauséabonde qui les entourait ainsi que l'état de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Inutile de se mettre à l'abris dans une salle, le danger avait disparu depuis un petit bout de temps et semblait être satisfait de sa petite sortie. Du moins pour le moment. Lorsque Mihawk eut terminé, le roux recommença à marcher vers la fin du couloir. Il voulait des réponses. Ce qui avait fait ça devait bien avoir laissé quelques indices, non?

Alors qu'il progressait, il sentit le sabreur se figer, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit ce dernier le dépasser à vive allure, un air déterminé sur le visage. Il avait compris quelque chose.

\- Hawkey? Où est ce que...

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et disparu par la porte du fond. Shanks se hâta dans ses traces, tentant de ne pas le perdre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir adjacent, son collègue était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés et un air concentré sur le visage.

\- Tu pourrais m'attendre au moins.

\- Shhh.

\- … Quoi?

\- Tais toi et écoutes.

Tendant l'oreille, Shanks essaya de percevoir la même chose que le brun, mais seul le silence lui parvint. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il y avait, Mihawk ouvrit ses yeux jaunes, dont la couleur lui avait valu son surnom, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la troisième salle à sa droite, suivi par un roux plus que curieux.

Le très faible grésillement d'un appareil électronique les accueillit. Un appareil dont l'écran était toujours allumé, une image floue du sol s'affichant sur ce dernier. Et à quelques mètres à peine, gisait un autre élève. Cavendish. Shanks se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés, cherchant désespérément un pouls sur la carotide du jeune homme. Il était là, certes très faible mais son coeur battait encore. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le professeur alla rejoindre son collègue qui ramassait la caméra. Ce dernier devait avoir une sacrée ouïe pour avoir réussi à capter le son quasi inexistant à une telle distance.

Le brun tourna l'objet entre ses doigts, l'inspectant, cherchant le bouton qui lui permettrait de rembobiner la cassette contenue dans l'appareil. En tournant ce dernier, il effleura le bouton _rec,_ et fut pris d'un mal de crâne comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti jusqu'alors. Il porta une main à sa tempe, vacillant légèrement et réprimant un grognement. Shanks tourna vers lui des yeux inquiets, mais aussi vite que la sensation était arrivée, cette dernière disparut, ne laissant qu'un léger étourdissement qui se dissipa également assez vite.

Le brun fit un signe à son collègue, lui signifiant qu'il allait bien.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien.

Le roux acquiesça et lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder et rentrer à leurs chambres. Ils avaient beau être tirés d'affaire pour l'instant, cet endroit ne lui inspirait nullement confiance et il ne désirait pas y rester trop longtemps. Il souleva Cavendish du sol et le positionna sur son dos afin de le ramener avec lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de la video? On la visionne avant pour ne pas les effrayer ou on voit ça avec les autres?

\- Avant. On ne sait pas quel genre d'images elle peut contenir.

\- Alors je ramène Cavendish dans ma salle, on résume à nos groupes ce qu'on a vu dehors et on se retrouve ici pour regarder ça tous les deux.

Mihawk opina du chef, et Shanks ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer en désignant la petite caméra:

\- Cache ça quand même. Y'a des curieux dans ta bande...

\- Non, sans rire...

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils se mirent en marche. Mais lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leur couloir, ce dernier avait bien changé. Au lieu de la quarantaine d'élèves qui gisaient au sol quelques instants plus tôt ne restait que quelques uns d'entre eux, les autres ayant tout bonnement disparu sans laisser de traces. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris et mal à l'aise. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice qui puisse expliquer ce dernier phénomène, et ils finirent par rentrer à leur ''caches'' respectives.

**OoO**

**(4)**

Lorsque Oeil de Faucon poussa la porte, il fut accueilli par les regards inquiets de ses élèves, Franky et Brook n'ayant pas l'air plus rassurés que ces derniers. Les mieux accrochés cachaient mieux leur inquiétude et le fixaient avec le regard brûlant de ceux qui veulent des réponses.

Il se rapprocha donc du groupe et raconta ce qu'ils avaient vu dehors, en omettant volontairement la partie concernant la caméra, ne parlant que de l'élève retrouvé inconscient dans la salle de travaux pratiques. Tous étaient sous le choc, et aucun ne parlait, tentant d'encaisser la terrible nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour ressortir, leur annonçant qu'il retournait voir Shanks afin de continuer leur exploration, ses intentions se butèrent à celles du plus prometteur de ses élèves. Ce dernier s'était planté entre lui et la sortie, les bras croisés et il était évident qu'il ne bougerait pas sans avoir obtenu d'abord ce qu'il voulait. Le maître sabreur soupira et lui lança son regard le plus glacial.

\- Roronoa...

Le jeune homme ne fit rien de la menace et demanda:

\- Et le truc dans votre poche, vous comptez nous en parler aussi?

\- Plus tard. Pour le moment vous me laissez passer, j'ai plus urgent à faire.

Le verdoyant ne flancha cependant pas, et continua de le regarder dans les yeux, sa volonté appuyée par celle de son ami au chapeau de paille qui s'était levé à son tour pour se positionner à ses côtés, entre le professeur et la porte. Les regards de tous leurs compagnons étaient rivés sur les deux camps, et Nico Robin avait ce petit sourire, qui disait qu'elle avait déjà compris. Luffy parla, son regard têtu fixé sur lui:

\- Non, tout de suite.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux bien impertinents.

\- Peut être. En attendant on veut savoir ce qui est dans votre poche.

Décidément, ce gamin était presque plus agaçant que le vert! Voyant qu'il y perdrait plus qu'il n'y gagnerait à rester sur ses positions, Oeil de Faucon finit par céder au caprice des deux jeunes et sortit la caméra de sa cachette.

\- Je n'ai pas encore visionné le contenu de la cassette. Je ne sais donc pas ce que contiennent les images.

\- Vous vouliez la regarder avec le professeur Shanks n'est-ce pas? » demanda la jeune archéologue.

Il confirma d'un signe de tête avant de continuer.

\- Je refuse de vous montrer cela tant que je n'aurais pas jugé du caractère de cet enregistrement.

Le chirurgien de la bande se dirigea vers lui et tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Décidément il était entouré de têtes de mules.

\- J'ai dis non, Trafalgar.

\- Certains d'entre nous sont assez forts pour supporter ce qu'il pourrait y avoir la dedans.

\- Pas les autres.

\- Alors on vient avec vous dehors. Et on raconte aux autres quand on reviendra.

Il se tourna cette fois vers Luffy, sentant qu'il n'aurait de toute manière pas de meilleur compromis avec cette bande de garnements. Pressé par le temps, il leur accorda le droit de venir avec lui en poussant un nouveau soupir, et il sortit, non sans leur accorder un regard froid et mécontent. Auquel son élève aux cheveux vert répondit par un demi sourire victorieux. _Non mais vraiment!_

**OoO**

\- Ben Hawkey! Oeil de piaf, t'es à la bourre, dis donc!

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, les sourcils froncés. Il détestait les petits surnoms que son collègue lui donnait. Tout comme son caractère infantile et insouciant. Voyant la bande d'élèves entrer derrière lui dans la salle de classe, le roux eut un air surprit.

\- Tiens, comment ça se fait que tu sois pas tout seul?

Mihawk arborait une expression fort contrariée et mécontente lorsqu'il répondit:

\- Une bande d'impertinents à tenu à se joindre à nous...

À cela, Shanks sourit légèrement. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Surtout en ce qui concernait un certain gamin dans le dos duquel était accroché un chapeau de paille...

\- Je vois...

\- Je constate que toi aussi tu es venu accompagné.

Ajouta le maître sabreur avec un regard dans la direction de Smoker, qui se tenait à côté du rouquin et qui s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu, pour son plus grand agacement.

\- Bon, on y va oui ou non?! Je veux voir la vidéo mystérieuse, moi!

Zoro donna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

\- Luffy, on est pas en train de jouer aux aventuriers!

\- Je sais. » fit le brun d'un air sérieux. « Mais je veux voir quand même. »

Secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré en un même mouvement que son collègue aux cigares, le professeur d'escrime s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle, donnant le signal aux autres qui s'installèrent derrière lui. Il déplia le petit écran et rembobina la cassette avant d'appuyer sur _play_ et de poser l'appareil sur la table.

**(5)**

La première scène qui se déroula sous leurs yeux leur glaça le sang: elle avait lieu dans leur couloir, et l'heure de l'enregistrement indiquée par l'écran laissait voir qu'il s'agissait bien du carnage qui avait eut lieu ce jour là. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir les élèves victimes de l'évènement s'entretuer, se mutiler les uns les autres avec une cruauté et un sadisme évident, leurs yeux emplis d'une lueur meurtrière. Et à leur centre, une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se déplaçait lentement, sa voix métallique et éraillée, inhumaine, leur rappelant celle qui les avait déjà marqués alors qu'ils restaient cachés dans leur ''chambre''. L'image était floue et la caméra sursautait beaucoup, comme si celui qui la portait tentait de fuir la chose qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Mais pour l'avoir déjà vue une fois en rêve, Zoro avait très bien reconnu la femme qui flottait toujours vers ce que tous devinaient être Cavendish.

Puis elle disparut et Cavendish tomba à genoux, la caméra filmant le sol un bref instant, les empêchant de voir ce qui se passait ensuite. Ils ne purent donc que se fier aux cris qui continuaient, les rires des élèves retentissant alors qu'ils se livraient à leur carnage, la voix éraillée se faisant de plus en plus intense. Elle se rapprochait de l'élève. Il y eut un hurlement étranglé et la vidéo se coupa, de la neige emplissant l'écran.

En mettant la vidéo sur pause, ils purent voir sur la bande de la cassette que l'enregistrement ne s'arrêtait pas là. Mihawk appuya à nouveau sur _play_. Tendus, ils attendirent avec appréhension que la vidéo suivante se lance.

Cette fois ci, le cadrage était plus stable, plus maitrisé, et ils virent le reste du couloir. La même boucherie se déroulait, mais cette fois ci, la voix étrange de la femme aux cheveux noirs était plus faible, comme un écho, comme si elle avait disparu tout en restant malgré cela présente. Cavendish marchait au milieu du chaos, comme si l'horreur de la scène ne le touchait plus. Puis, comme un éclair, il traversa la mêlée, tous les élèves s'effondrant au sol sur son passage dans un jet d'hémoglobine. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien vu, pas de lame, pas de changement. Aucun son différent ou de plus. Alors comment cela avait-il pu se produire?

Le blond arrivait à présent au bout du couloir, seul survivant de la brève attaque. Il continua à se diriger vers la porte traversée un peu plus tôt par Mihawk et Shanks, l'image sombre dansant à l'écran. Lorsque cette dernière claqua derrière lui, la caméra se baissa vers le sol, comme s'il avait oublié de l'éteindre après avoir terminé de filmer. Sa voix quelque peu déformée par le micro de l'appareil leur parvint.

\- _Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

Puis il sembla faire demi tour, le faible bruit de la clenche de la porte leur parvenant. Tous étaient crispés, guettant avec un mauvais pressentiment ce qui allait pouvoir se produire ensuite, et se posant tous la même question. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Ils avaient bien une idée de la réponse, mais ils espéraient tous se tromper.

Il y eut un hurlement d'effroi, très vite suivi d'un haut de coeur, les pieds de l'élève reculèrent à l'écran avant de faire demi tour, les pas s'accélérant pour finir par une course. Un râle suivait, se rapprochant, et Cavendish continuait de courir, l'image tremblait, la camera secouée dans tous les sens alors que le blond piquait un sprint vers la porte d'une salle qu'il enfonça, continuant sur quelques mètres avant de trébucher et de s'effondrer au sol. Ils eurent juste le temps de reconnaître la classe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, puis l'enregistrement coupa. La neige revint.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, les doigts tremblants et les pupilles dilatées par le choc. Ils venaient d'assister à une boucherie sans nom, exécutée par personne d'autre que des élèves de l'institut. Ils avaient été indirectement les témoins d'un phénomène inexpliqué et pour le moment inexplicable. Et la cassette leur avait révélé que le responsable d'une bonne partie du massacre n'était autre que le jeune homme qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans cette pièce même, il y avait quelques heures de cela.

**OoO**

**(6)**

La semaine qui suivit, beaucoup de choses changèrent à nouveau, la situation passant de catastrophique et cauchemardesque à tout bonnement infernale. Les phénomènes firent encore beaucoup de victimes, dont la majorité finissaient par disparaître sans jamais rien laisser derrière elles, et il n'était désormais plus rare d'entendre les rires et les cris résonner dans les couloirs, ou de sentir la présence se manifester un peu partout dans le manoir. Elle n'avait pas encore exploré leur planque, mais ils se doutaient tous que cela finirait bien par arriver un jour ou l'autre, et lorsque cela arriverait, ils préféraient ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait alors.

De nouveaux faits se reproduisaient également: des lumières qui n'en faisaient plus qu'à leur têtes, des rêves étranges de plus en plus fréquents et touchant quasiment chaque membre des deux groupes, jouant sur leurs nerfs, ajoutant au stress déjà omniprésent et les empêchant de se reposer convenablement lorsqu'il en était l'heure.

Pour le moment, ils se contentaient de sortir le moins souvent et jamais à moins de trois personnes, pour le ravitaillement, qu'ils tentaient toujours de rendre le plus rapide possible. Franky avait construit une petite salle de bain au fond de la salle avec du matériel ramené lors d'une excursion dédiée. Ils avaient même ramené un garde manger afin de stocker les vivres et d'avoir à retourner aux cuisines le moins de fois possibles. Et lorsqu'ils devaient dormir, il y avait toujours au moins deux personnes pour monter la garde, les tours étant répartis sur une feuille punaisée au mur. Une bonne organisation pour mieux survivre. Des éléments de logique pour ne pas sombrer, pour garder les têtes sur leurs épaules.

Pour l'instant, ils s'en sortaient. C'était dur pour tout le monde, et les plus résistants commençaient tout de même à montrer quelques signes de fatigue, aussi bien physique que morale. Ils tentaient tout même de cacher cette dernière aux autres, qui eux étaient tout bonnement épuisés, dans le but de les protéger: s'ils s'effondraient eux aussi, ceux qui allaient déjà mal paniqueraient, et ils n'auraient plus d'espoir ou de repères auxquels se cramponner.

Malgré tous ces éléments négatifs, les deux groupes avaient tiré la même conclusion: ceux qui ne disparaissaient pas après un carnage étaient toujours des victimes et non des attaquants. Visiblement, seule une partie des élèves disjonctait et finissait par disparaître après la tuerie, et ils s'attaquaient aussi bien à ceux devenus fous qu'à ceux restés sains. Cela leur faisait donc une piste, un élément connu au milieu de tout le mystère de leur situation.

Il y avait aussi eu le réveil de Cavendish, qui s'était ajouté au groupe d'élèves de Shanks, et qui ne se souvenait de rien, mis à part s'être trouvé dans le couloir du premier événement. Puis c'était le trou noir, jusqu'à son réveil dans la salle de classe qui leur servait de refuge. Au début, ils avaient eu peur que cela lui reprenne, puisqu'ils savaient tous ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ils avaient bien vite été rassurés: l'incident dont il avait été victime ne se produisait que si la présence néfaste le décidait, et donc lors d'une attaque au cours de laquelle il fallait en plus être présent au même endroit qu'elle.

De plus, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds n'était pas le seul à s'être réveillé. En effet, Marco avait également repris brièvement connaissance, poussant un hurlement de terreur qui avait fait trembler les murs jusqu'à ce que Smoker ait la présence d'esprit de lui couvrir la bouche (il était évident au vu de la situation qu'il valait mieux rester discrets). L'étudiant était resté quelques minutes ainsi, les yeux écarquillés et de la sueur perlant sur son front, les traits figés dans un cri silencieux. Puis il eut un soubresaut et il perdit à nouveau connaissance devant le regard inquiet de Ace. Ce dernier avait eu un faux espoir en le voyant revenir à lui, même si son réveil avait été assez brutal. À présent, il ne savait pas si ce dernier était une bonne chose ou non, et son inquiétude n'en fut que renforcée. Il espérait vraiment que son ami finirait par s'en tirer.

Hormis cela, les professeurs avaient décidé de mener leur petite enquête, profitant des périodes d'accalmie, qui semblaient survenir à des heures assez régulières. Mais ils n'étaient parvenus à aucune conclusion, ne trouvant aucun élément qui puisse les aider à avancer. Ils pataugeaient et détestaient cela. Ils savaient désormais que pour progresser, il leur faudrait explorer plus loin dans le manoir, mais ils ne seraient pas rentrés à temps pour rester avec les élèves pendant ce qu'ils appelaient désormais les ''évènements'', et ils ne voulaient de toute manière pas risquer de les laisser seuls trop longtemps.

Franky réfléchissait. Il était partagé. D'un côté, s'ils n'exploraient pas plus loin, ils ne trouveraient jamais rien et leur situation ne pourrait que s'empirer, sans jamais s'améliorer, puisqu'il semblait que plus le temps avançait, plus les choses devenaient chaotiques. Et puis il savait très bien que certains élèves en étaient venus à la même conclusion. D'un autre côté, partir et priver les élèves de gardiens pendant si longtemps n'était pas une des choses les plus sages à faire: c'était tout de même assez risqué.

Alors il hésitait, encore et toujours. Il était d'ailleurs si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux orbes bleus fixés sur lui.

\- Il faut qu'on change notre angle d'approche. Il faut aller plus loin dans notre enquête, aller voir d'autres endroits du manoir. Sinon on ne comprendra jamais ce qui se passe réellement.

Et voilà. Il s'y attendait de toute manière. À un moment où à un autre, quelqu'un finirait par faire la remarque. Et c'était Nico Robin qui s'en était chargée. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait levé la tête vers elle, il avait pu croiser son regard déterminé, ainsi que celui des autres membres du groupe, tous plus ou moins affirmés qui la toisaient d'un commun accord. Tout le monde semblait s'être rendu à l'évidence, et ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après midi à discuter de leur nouvelle décision.

Usopp, Chopper et Nami n'étaient pas rassurés, mais ils s'accordaient à dire qu'il allait bien falloir bouger. Leur détermination seulement un peu décrédibilisée par leurs voix quelque peu tremblantes (tout comme les jambes du métisse) durant leurs interventions. Kaya, Brook et Franky s'étaient rangés de leur côté, et le reste de la troupe brulait d'une détermination presque effrayante. Les élèves en faisant partie se proposaient même de participer aux ''missions'' ou au moins d'être considérés comme sources de protection au refuge pendant le départ de ceux qui s'y colleraient. Au début, les professeurs avaient catégoriquement refusé: ils étaient responsables de la sécurité de leurs élèves, il était donc hors de question de les exposer à de tels dangers. Mais un argument bien placé provenant directement de Law les fit capituler, et ils acceptèrent, avec cependant encore quelques réticences: « Certains d'entre nous sont ici pour leurs capacités dans des sports de combat, je pense donc qu'il sont autant - si ce n'est plus - aptes à se défendre et à protéger leurs camarades que certains enseignants. Et pour ma part, je ne me défends pas moins bien que notre professeur de musique ici présent. »

Le débat continua encore quelques heures et il fut finalement décidé que le lendemain, ils changeraient leurs méthodes et partiraient chercher des indices. Mais pas seulement pour comprendre. Tous ne désiraient plus qu'une seule chose: que tout cela cesse. Et ils étaient bien déterminés à mettre un terme à cet enfer. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le deuxième groupe prenait les même décisions.

Leur plan d'attaque était prêt. Leur organisation parfaite. Ils allaient en finir, une bonne fois pour toute, même s'ils devaient mettre des mois à réunir tous les éléments qui le leur permettraient.

**OoO**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini! Oui, je vous ai trollés avec le réveil de Marco! 8D Et nos deux équipes ont l'air pas mal remontées. En tout cas, vous voyez, je vous avait bien dit que ce serait de pire en pire! ^^**

**Ah, et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, le titre du chapitre est bien une référence à celle de la première musique de la playlist choisie pour ce dernier, le ''or...?'' est plus une référence à la fin et à leur volonté de comprendre. D'où l'utilisation de l'anglais, contrairement à ce qui avait été fait sur les autres chapitres... Voilà ^^**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il en a été ;)**

**Je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine! En attendant, portez vous bien!**


	7. Ch 6: Inside the evil

**Bonjour tout le monde! Et Bonne année (très-très en retard, sinon c'est plus du Jackie)! :D**

**Après une nouvelle attente, avouons-le, plutôt longue, voici la suite de cette histoire! Yay! XD Merci beaucoup pour votre patience (même si y'en a qui se seront surement sauvés, et à ce stade, je ne pourrais pas leur en vouloir ^^), c'est gentil et franchement, ça me touche!**

**Bon du coup je vous dois quand même quelques explications: j'ai été pas mal occupée cet été malgré le fait que c'était les vacances (vive les stages et les comptes rendus ^^), et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant avec la reprise des cours (même si c'était y'a 6 mois, merci Jaja!) Donc, même si cette histoire finira par aboutir - je le jure! - le rythme de publication risque de ne pas être très soutenu. En gros vous attendez pas à avoir le chapitre suivant dans les mois prochains ^^ **

**Sinon pour ce chapitre, pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que ça se transforme à moitié en survival horror plutôt qu'en histoire d'horreur tout court... Ça doit être à force de jouer à ce genre de jeux vidéos, ça déteint sur moi XD **

**.**

_**Remerciements spéciaux: à Djangolechat pour ses encouragements (voire harcèlements :p) à terminer vite ce chapitre ^^, sinon j'aurais peut être mis encore quelques semaines... ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews laissées en guest:**_

_**Ninouche: Merci pour ta review rigolote, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé cette fic (tous ces compliments, j'en rougis ^^) et tu m'as bien fait sourire! Sinon... avec le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre, comment vont tes enfants et ton chien? XD Encore merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**_

**.**

**Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps! Bonne lecture à vous, j****'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ****Et encore merci pour vos petits mots et d'être encore là! (sérieux c'est trop gentil!) *Oui, oui je me tais ^^* **

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 6: Inside the evil**

**OoO**

**Bande son:**

**(1) ''Nebula'' de Myuu (musicien sur youtube)**

**(2) ''Novistadors'' Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack**

**(3) ''Déjà vu'' The Evil Within Soundtrack**

**(4) ''Buscity'' Cry of Fear Soundtrack**

**(5) ''One Eight Four- On-Scene'' The Evil Within Soundtrack**

**(6) ''A Strange Pasture'' Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack**

**(7) ''Infiltration'' Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack**

**(8) ''Alma'' F.E.A.R OST**

**(9) ''Creepy Music Box'' Shane Keen**

**OoO**

**(1)**

La décision avait été prise. Ils avaient formé trois groupes qui partiraient explorer le gigantesque bâtiment, pendant que les autres resteraient à ce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler leur QG. Les groupes d'exploration changeaient à chaque sortie, ainsi tous avaient l'opportunité de participer à leurs recherches ou de rester en sécurité à tour de rôle.

Cette fois-ci, trois nouveaux groupes furent constitués. Usopp était avec Law et Robin, chose qui le consolait un tant soit peu vu que ses deux camarades savaient plutôt bien se défendre. Ils avaient été assignés à l'aile Sud de l'école, tandis que le groupe de Nami, accompagnée de Zoro et Sanji était assigné à l'aile Ouest, et que celui de Chopper, Luffy et Franky allaient à l'Est.

Les trois groupes partirent donc en même temps en début d'après midi, alors que le reste de leurs camarades les attendaient au QG, situé dans l'aile Nord.

Aux toutes premières excursions qu'ils avaient pu mener, beaucoup avaient été terrifiés par les quelques manifestations qu'ils pouvaient croiser, et les plus courageux étaient restés assez tendus. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient fini par déduire que les chuchotements, les plaintes et les rires qui se faisaient entendre, tant qu'ils restaient assez sourds, ne représentaient pas de réels danger. Il avaient ainsi appelé ces moments les « périodes de sommeil » et en profitaient donc pour enquêter dans leur école. Malgré cela, il fallait tout de même rester sur ses gardes: bien que le phénomène soit rare, les accalmies pouvaient très bien être brusquement interrompues, et ce sans aucune raison évidente, donc à des moments tout à fait aléatoires.

Cette après-midi était l'une des rares fois où des phénomènes nouveaux et dangereux avaient eu lieu en pleine « période de sommeil ». Mais s'ils avaient été habitués à ne voir qu'un seul groupe des trois touché, et ce par de petites manifestations faciles à éviter ou à des attaques de courte durée, cette fois ci, ils étaient loin de ce genre de chose.

**OoO**

**(2)**

Chopper suivait Luffy de près dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Il avait beau savoir que les murmures et les sons étranges qui résonnaient dans leur zone ne leur causeraient pas de torts, il n'arrivait tout de même toujours pas à s'y faire. Le garçon à l'original chapeau de paille ne semblait plus affecté du tout par ces derniers, et s'il restait cependant extrêmement vigilant, son côté aventurier et insouciant était toujours bien présent. L'apprenti médecin l'admirait beaucoup pour cela: comment faisait-il pour ignorer ces sons, qui bien que tout à fait bénins, restaient perturbants et malsains?

C'est tout à ses pensées que Chopper buta contre le dos de son ami. Franky s'était arrêté lui aussi. Inquiet, le garçon regarda d'un air interrogateur les dos de ses deux compagnons, se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir ce qui avait bien pu les faire stopper.

Il le regretta aussitôt. La vision qui s'offrit à lui lui donna la nausée, et horrifié, il recula d'un pas tremblant. Un amas de corps sans vie gisait devant lui, tous portant l'uniforme de leur école. Les cadavres, tous dépossédés de leurs yeux et de leurs langues étaient alignés les uns à côtés des autres.

Luffy, se remettant de son choc premier, intima aux deux autres de faire demi tour et de se mettre à l'abris. Le réveil imprévu du danger était visiblement tombé sur leur groupe. Il fallait qu'ils fassent vite, où la chose qui rodait à nouveau les trouverait bien assez tôt. Mais si Franky avait été réactif, Chopper lui, resta sur place, ses yeux écarquillés recouverts d'un étrange voile blanc. Le garçon restait figé, sa respiration si faible qu'elle était presque inaudible, indiquée seulement par les mouvements saccadés de sa poitrine. Les chuchotements se firent un peu plus intenses, et un son métallique et dissonant résonna dans leurs oreilles.

\- Chopper! _Chopper! _Chopper, tu m'entends?! Il faut pas rester, on y va, allez!

Le brun resta sans réponse, son ami perdu dans l'horreur de la vision qui s'était imposée à lui. En effet, devant les yeux du jeune médecin se déroulait une toute autre scène que celle de ses amis tentant de le ramener à lui, et face à son regard se tenait quelque chose qui de toute évidence avait été un élève mais qui, de par ses expressions distordues et ses rires déments, semblait désormais ne plus rien avoir d'humain.

**OoO**

Nami avançait dans un des couloirs du cinquième étage, Sanji sur ses talons et Zoro ouvrant la marche. Pour le moment ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal, et bien que Nami en soit soulagée, elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'absence totale de piste pour résoudre ce cauchemar. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi indéfiniment!

Tournant la tête vers une salle de classe entrouverte, elle s'avança vers la porte, levant une main pâle vers cette dernière qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. En entendant ce bruit, Zoro se retourna vers ses deux compagnons d'un air légèrement agacé en lâchant:

\- Hé, prévenez quand vous changez de di...

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Nami et Sanji avaient disparu.

**OoO**

**(3)**

Lorsque Nami avait ouvert la porte, elle s'était retrouvée transportée en un dixième de seconde dans une pièce sordide, dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais pénétré auparavant, comme si elle avait été téléportée, mais sans que rien ne se passe du tout. Sanji se trouvait à ses côtés, comme il l'avait été au moment exact ou sa main était entrée en contact avec le bois sombre. Désorientée, perdue, elle jeta des regards tout autour d'elle. L'éclairage était sombre, et devant elle se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à du matériel de soins médicaux, tout droit sortis d'un autre temps. La pièce était laissée exactement comme si elle venait d'être quittée par médecins et patients, il y avait plusieurs siècles.

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait ça, toi, dans notre école? ; demanda le blond d'un air méfiant.

\- Non. Mais franchement je me demande si l'endroit où on a atterri n'en est pas plutôt une pièce du passé.

Le jeune chef haussa brièvement les sourcils en regardant la lignée d'instruments médicaux.

\- Charmant comme passé.

Nami ne lui répondit pas. Elle commençait à vraiment devenir anxieuse: ils avaient atterri dans une pièce inconnue et ne savaient donc pas comment rentrer. Pour compléter, Zoro avait disparu. Il était surement resté dans l'autre couloir. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua la gorge. Ce genre de choses n'étaient pas censées se produire lors des périodes d'accalmies. Donc le danger était à nouveau réveillé, et il avait réussi à séparer leur groupe, isolant l'un des membres. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient retenu de leurs précédentes expériences, c'était que rester seul pouvait s'avérer fatal.

**OoO**

Le sabreur regarda tout autour de lui avec agitation. Où étaient-ils passés?

\- Nami? Cook?

Il ne sentait rien. Il n'entendait rien. Que ce soit de la part de ses deux camarades ou d'une éventuelle présence néfaste. Mais si le danger n'était pas là, comment ce faisait-il que ses amis aient disparu?

Le vert scanna à nouveau l'obscurité qui se dressait devant lui, balayant le décors du faisceau de sa torche électrique.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose se réveiller. Il se retourna, baissant son faisceau lumineux. Quelque chose était là, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Cela avait pris la forme d'un élève lui tournant le dos, agenouillé auprès de ce qui semblait être un corps inanimé. Prêt à se défendre, Zoro posa une main sur le manche d'un de ses sabres.

**OoO**

Chopper ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu atterrir là. Une minute plus tôt, il se trouvait avec ses amis, dans un couloir rempli de cadavres, et maintenant il était allongé au sol, les mains liées devant lui. Pris de panique, il regarda à gauche et à droite, voyant bien vite qu'il était à côté d'autres élèves. Ces derniers, disposés en ligne, étaient tous dans la même situation que lui. Derrière les visages distordus par la peur et la souffrance, il reconnaissait même certains camarades de classes qu'il avait pu croiser de temps à autres lorsque tout était encore normal.

Le petit médecin laissa échapper un léger gémissement, effrayé. Que se passait-il? Comment avait-il pu atterrir là? Où étaient Luffy et Franky? Et surtout: qu'allait-il leur arriver, à lui et aux autres?

La réponse à sa dernière interrogation arriva bien vite, et autant dire qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. À l'autre bout du rang de victimes se trouvait la silhouette de l'élève qui s'était tenu devant lui un instant plus tôt, un long couteau dégoulinant de sang à la main. Les gouttes rouges vinrent s'écraser sur le visage horrifié d'une fillette située environ à cinq personnes de Chopper. Il vit l'élève se pencher sur la petite, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres alors qu'il approchait la pointe acérée de son oeil gauche.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Un bruit répugnant se fit entendre, vite couvert par un hurlement déchirant. Comprenant sans mal ce qui s'était passé, Chopper ferma les yeux, pris de nausée. Il entendit un deuxième cri, puis un troisième, gargouillant, comme noyé dans un liquide. Son coeur battait la chamade, son souffle devenait erratique, comme s'il venait de courir, résonnant dans ses oreilles avec puissance. Lorsqu'il osa ouvrir un oeil pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, il vit leur bourreau se décaler vers la victime suivante, se rapprochant ainsi de Chopper. La petite fille d'avant était devenue immobile, silencieuse, et à l'endroit où s'étaient autrefois trouvés ses yeux et sa langue dégoulinait un liquide chaud et rouge. Il referma avec précipitation ses paupières, la respiration hachée et les larmes lui montant rapidement aux yeux.

L'étrange élève répéta l'opération pour chaque personne, un à un, méthodiquement, se rapprochant de plus en plus du jeune médecin, qui savait que ce serait bientôt son tour. Il tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais il parvenait pas à desserrer le noeud d'un millimètre. Le liquide lacrymal roulait à présent le long de ses joues, alors qu'il entendait ses camarades de classe se faire torturer les uns après les autres, les cris se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Un énième hurlement étranglé lui déchira les tympans et lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, leur tortionnaire était penché au dessus de lui, amenant la pointe de son couteau juste sous son oeil gauche. Dans un sanglot, il pressa à nouveau ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, si fort qu'il aurait pu avoir l'impression qu'elles se colleraient à tout jamais. Et il attendit. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La lame s'enfonça doucement dans son orbite.

**OoO**

**(4)**

Usopp marchait derrière Robin et Law, jetant des regards méfiants partout autour de lui. Il ne le sentait pas ce coup là. Il ne le sentait pas du tout.

\- Les gars... J'ai ma maladie du ''si-je-continue-à-avancer-dans-ce-couloir-sombre-et-effrayant-je-fais-une-attaque'' qui me reprend...

\- Pas de ça maintenant Usopp; répliquèrent simultanément ses deux compagnons.

Le métisse poussa un soupir tremblant, puis il enchaina d'un air boudeur.

\- Je vous aurais prévenus. Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Hé! Fais pas comme si tu t'en foutais, c'est vexant! Je te signale que je peux très bien avoir raison! Je suis sûr qu'il va nous arriver des problèmes, je le sens venir gros comme un poisson rouge géant!

Sa seule réponse fut un froncement de sourcils.

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins? Dis Law?

\- Chhhh. Tais-toi et écoutes.

Usopp s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux. Si Law était sur ses gardes, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et Robin l'avait visiblement également senti. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, le métisse scruta le fond du couloir. Il ne voyait pourtant rien.

\- Euh, les gars, y'a rien...

En une seconde à peine, une forme sortie de nulle part se jeta sur lui, les mains tendues vers sa gorge. Le coeur figé, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement.

Les réflexes de Law le tirèrent d'affaire. Le brun lui empoigna le col et le tira sur le côté, laissant s'écraser au sol son agresseur qui se redressa aussitôt, droit comme un piquet. Il se jeta ensuite sur le chirurgien qui dégaina son sabre. Ce dernier fendit l'air et traversa les hanches de l'ennemi. Effarés, les trois élèves regardèrent l'image de leur attaquant vaciller un instant, comme une projection lumineuse distordue par un mouvement d'air, avant d'avancer à nouveau vers leur groupe. Aucun regard ne fut échangé, ils savaient tous ce qui leur restait à faire: courir.

**OoO**

Zoro esquivait tant bien que mal les longs bras de la chose qui s'en prenait à lui, lançant de temps en temps une vaine attaque, son sabre ne fendant rien d'autre que de l'air. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait à rien. L'élève en face de lui n'avait rien d'humain: il était beaucoup trop rapide, et le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un prédateur jouant avec sa proie. Zoro décala in extremis sa tête sur le côté, avant de sentir un mince filet de sang couler sur sa joue.

Reculant rapidement afin de rétablir ses distances, il observa avec attention son adversaire, sur les lèvres duquel un sourire carnassier se dessinait progressivement, alors qu'il flottait lentement vers Zoro, son être entier secoué d'étranges soubresauts, tel un automate détérioré. Enfin, il s'arrêta à à peine un mètre de l'épéiste et le toisa sans bouger, seule sa tête continuant à tressaillir sur le côté. Les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes et le vert en profita pour lever à nouveau son sabre. Mais à sa grande surprise, le spectre resta immobile, et laissa la lame le traverser. Il réalisa ainsi que son attaque n'avait rien fait: elle était passée au travers du spectre comme elle l'aurait fait avec du vide. Refusant d'y croire, il essaya à nouveau, abattant son arme en de multiples attaques désespérées, avant de se rendre à l'évidence et de s'arrêter, le souffle court.

Zoro recula d'un pas. Le sabreur prit alors conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'apparition qui s'en prenait à lui: dans cette situation, il était impuissant. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de fuir, et il détestait cela par dessus tout. Rengainant rapidement son sabre, le vert fit volte face et courut, les rires aliénés de l'élève le poursuivant dans les couloirs.

**OoO**

Chopper poussa un hurlement d'effroi, ouvrant grand les yeux. La respiration hachée et les lèvres tremblantes, il jeta de frénétiques regards sur le couloir sombre, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur ses deux amis qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

\- L...Lu...Luffy?

\- Chopper? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, est-ce que tout va bien?

Réalisant alors que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait été qu'une simple vision, et qu'il possédait toujours ses yeux, le jeune médecin fondit en larmes, soulagé malgré le sentiment d'horreur qui lui poignait encore le coeur. Puis se souvenant des corps apparus devant eux un peu plus tôt, il comprit que la scène qu'il venait de vivre avait été vue au travers des yeux de l'une des victimes, toutes désormais masquées par la forme massive de Franky.

\- Je... J'ai vu... Je crois que j'ai vu ce... ce qui est arrivé...

\- Ici?

Toujours tremblant, Chopper acquiesça en reniflant. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu, et Luffy déclara doucement, prenant le jeune médecin par les épaules:

\- Ok, on va rentrer.

**OoO**

**(5)**

Nami ne comprenait plus rien. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que le décors changeait brusquement, ce qui était déjà assez déroutant en soi. Mais ils avaient aussi été témoins par dessus le marché de drôles de phénomènes concernant la gravité. Ainsi, ils étaient tombés le long d'un couloir, chutant au travers ce dernier dans le sens de la longueur avant de s'étaler sur le sol, celui ci ayant enfin repris ses propriétés normales. Et bien sûr les différents endroits par lesquels ils étaient passés étaient plus charmants les uns que les autres, tous animés des bruits et chuchotements malsains habituels, et parfois même d'apparitions qui décidaient de les suivre sans but apparent.

Ils étaient à présent dans une sorte de tunnel labyrinthique aux murs de brique, et au plafond duquel couraient de multiples tuyaux grisâtres. L'atmosphère était froide et humide, et pour couronner le tout, les deux amis faisaient face à une pénombre contre laquelle leurs lampes torches luttaient difficilement. Ainsi, ils ne voyaient pas à très grande distance, rendant leur trajet d'autant plus angoissant qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours vers l'inconnu. Bien que les tunnels semblaient être vides, Sanji et Nami restaient donc constamment sur leurs gardes.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a moyen de sortir de ces trucs? Sérieusement j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure!

Nami poussa un soupir découragé.

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer c'est avoir droit à un nouveau changement de décors.

Le silence revint un certain temps, alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer lentement, vérifiant aux intersections qu'ils étaient toujours bien seuls. Puis, Sanji s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tu entends ça?

\- Oui. Mais Sanji, ces bruits nous suivent depuis qu'on a atterri ici...

\- Non pas ceux là. On dirait un vieux phonographe.

\- Oui, ça arrive aussi qu'on en entende.

\- Je sais. Désolé de te contredire, mais là ça vient d'un endroit précis, et c'est une vraie musique. Il n'y a aucune distorsion.

La rousse le regarda, intriguée et peu rassurée. À tous les coups, ils allaient encore avoir droit à un ou deux phénomènes paranormaux qu'ils allaient devoir fuir. Son camarade sembla tendre l'oreille, concentré sur toutes les directions, puis il déclara enfin:

\- Ça vient de là bas.

Le cuisinier avança d'un pas prudent, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'origine de la mélodie. Cette dernière se faisait plus forte et plus claire à chaque foulée, et au bout de quelques minutes, Sanji murmura, surpris:

\- Du Debussy?

Tournant à droite, Sanji suivit le mur de briques jusqu'à tomber sur une porte verdâtre, dans laquelle était aménagé une petite ouverture rectangulaire à hauteur du visage. La musique semblait en venir. De moins en moins rassurée, Nami le talonnait de près.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? - demanda-t-elle au blond, qui scruta l'obscurité de la pièce située derrière la porte.

\- Tout ce que je vois c'est un vieux miroir brumeux. Je pense que ça devrait aller si on jette un coup d'oeil.

La rouquine le regarda ouvrir doucement la porte, prête à agir en cas d'urgence. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ce qui leur arriva. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans l'étroite pièce, le miroir se brisa et émit une lumière aveuglante. Une drôle de sensation s'empara alors d'eux. Lorsque leur éblouissement disparut, leur permettant de retrouver l'usage de leurs yeux, ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans les couloirs de leur école, tels qu'ils les avaient toujours connus. Ils étaient en fait à l'endroit même où ils avaient perdu Zoro.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce dernier avait disparu. Sanji pestant à voix basse, les deux amis partirent à la recherche du sabreur.

**OoO**

**(6)**

Robin, Law et Usopp étaient enfin parvenus à semer l'apparition qui avait tenté de les agresser un peu plus tôt, et ils avaient repris leurs recherches, se sentant tout de même un peu plus nerveux qu'au départ. Ouvrant avec appréhension plusieurs pièces et jetant des regards nerveux aux croisements avec d'autres couloirs, le trio progressait lentement dans leur aile du bâtiment.

Jusqu'à ce moment, ils n'avaient strictement rien trouvé d'intéressant. Mais au bout d'une bonne heure de recherches infructueuses, Robin tomba sur un élément qui mit sous le choc leur petit groupe. Dans la pénombre d'un couloir adjacent gisait une silhouette familière. Une silhouette aux cheveux verts.

Appelant aussitôt ses deux compagnons, Robin se pencha sur l'épéiste qui gisait au sol, un filet de sang ayant séché le long de sa tempe et une manche déchirée, révélant une blessure assez profonde sur son avant bras. La brune fronça les sourcils face à cette vision, et se tourna vers Law, à côté duquel Usopp venait de se figer. Le médecin comprit aussitôt, et il examina prestement leur ami avant de lui donner les premiers soins. Pendant ce temps là, Robin tentait tant bien que mal de faire reprendre connaissance au sabreur, inquiète malgré les dires de Law, qui avait déclaré un peut plus tôt que, hormis ses blessures et quelques bleus, ce dernier allait bien.

Au bout de quelque minutes, les paupières de Zoro s'entrouvrirent sur un décors flou. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de pouvoir reconnaître le trio qui lui faisait face, des airs de soulagements plus ou moins marqués sur leurs visages. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, tentant de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer et comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici. Soudainement, tout lui revint en flash, et il se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter ses camarades.

\- Luffy!

**OoO**

Nami était terrifiée. Elle et Sanji s'étaient réfugiés dans un casier et attendaient, la gorge nouée, que l'élève pris de folie et qui les avait pourchassés jusqu'alors s'en aille. Sous le stress, elle ferma les yeux un instant, la seule chose l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son étant la main de son ami qui s'était plaquée sur sa bouche en l'entendant pousser un faible gémissement de frayeur un peu plus tôt.

Le blond, figé, observa au travers d'une fente la chose passer devant leur casier, toute agitée de tocs et laissant échapper de temps à autres de drôles de sons. Tendant l'oreille une fois cette dernière sortie de son champ de vision, il l'écouta s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle le plus proche. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, par sécurité, puis il enleva sa main, lançant un regard désolé à la rouquine pour son comportement bien trop rustre à son goût. Enfin, ils sortirent tous deux de l'endroit exigu où ils s'étaient dissimulés et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris la chose.

Tous les deux nerveux et sur leurs gardes après leur mésaventure, ils continuèrent à chercher leur ami, le blond pestant tout de même de temps à autres contre le sens de l'orientation désastreux de ce dernier, et qui était surement à l'origine de leurs difficultés à le retrouver.

**OoO**

Zoro vit trois de ses amis, rassemblés autour de lui et la mine inquiète. Mais aucun signe de Luffy. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, et l'inquiétude prit place dans son regard. Il inspira, cherchant à se calmer avant de demander plus lentement:

\- Où est Luffy?

Robin saisit le bras du sabreur, ce dernier toujours redressé et le regard alerte, cherchant presque frénétiquement autour de lui, son ton se faisant plus pressant alors qu'il perdait à nouveau le peu de calme qu'il avait pu faire revenir.

\- Il faut le retrouver, il va se passer quelque chose.

\- Il n'est pas avec nous.

\- Oui, merci j'avais vu. -lâcha sèchement le vert.

\- Zoro, calme toi. Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé.

Ce dernier prit une nouvelle inspiration, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs, racontant tout à ses amis dont les expressions se faisaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure de son récit.

…

Flashback

_**(7)**_

_Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que Zoro avait été séparé des deux autres. Il marchait dans des couloirs sombres qui se ressemblaient tous, lui donnant l'impression de se trouver dans une boucle sans fin. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de minutes voire d'heures il tournait en rond ainsi. Il décida donc de changer de manière d'avancer et ouvrit une porte au hasard. Il regretta aussitôt sa décision._

_Il eut à peine le temps de voir un éclat métallique et de sortir son sabre, évitant presque le long couteau qui lui laissa une profonde entaille dans l'avant bras. Aussitôt, du sang se mit à couler abondamment de la plaie, tâchant sa manche d'une couleur qui tira un sourire sadique à son agresseur. N'y prêtant aucune attention et ignorant la douleur lancinante qui accompagnait la blessure, il fixa un regard noir sur ce qu'il avait jugé comme étant son nouvel adversaire au moment même où il avait entraperçu la lame de ce dernier, et se mit en garde._

_Un rire lent et cruel s'éleva de la position de son attaquant, puis celui qui n'était autre que Doflamingo s'avança vers Zoro, ne se souciant aucunement du sabre pointé dans sa direction et son rire augmentant en crescendo, lui donnant des airs de plus en plus dérangé._

_\- Si j'étais toi, je n'essaierai pas de me battre. Ce n'est pas ton jouet qui va m'arrêter et tu le sais pertinemment..._

_Le sabreur fixa l'ancien professeur dont le cruel rictus s'élargit, ses doigts resserrant leur prise sur son katana. Oui, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre le psychopathe qui leur avait autrefois donné cours, ce dernier étant aussi un prodige des arts martiaux. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se rende, et encore moins qu'il s'enfuie. Gardant à l'oeil son adversaire, il dégaina un deuxième sabre et repositionna un peu sa garde. L'autre éclata de rire._

_\- Tu crois qu'un deuxième sabre y changera quoi que ce soit? Hhh... mon pauvre Roronoa, j'avais déjà déduit des dires de mes collègues que tu étais du genre stupide et borné, mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être à ce point._

_Le vert serra les dents, se retenant de répondre à la provocation. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce type, et son insolence envers ce dernier lui avait déjà valu pas mal d'heures en colle. Bien sûr, maintenant que tout avait changé, l'autre ne s'en tiendrait pas à si peu. Malgré tout, Zoro se contenta de rester calme. Il savait que c'était ce que l'autre cherchait à faire: l'énerver, attirer son attention sur autre chose que ce sur quoi il devait absolument rester concentré. _

_Mais toute son expérience ou sa concentration ne lui suffit pas pour lutter, et, après un court échange martial pendant lequel un violent coup à la tempe le déstabilisa, il se retrouva vite désarmé et plaqué au mur voisin. Doflamingo le toisait d'un air satisfait, appuyant sa lame sur sa gorge. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres du vainqueur qui le provoqua à mi voix:_

_\- Je te l'avais dit._

_Zoro ferma les yeux quelques secondes d'un air agacé. Poussant un soupire sec, il regarda enfin droit dans les yeux son adversaire, tentant de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était aucunement effarouché par ses actions. Brusquement, et ne laissant pas à Doflamingo le temps de réagir, il leva un genoux avec brutalité, frappant avec force ce dernier et le forçant à se plier en deux l'espace de quelques secondes. Le long couteau tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, et, se baissant pour le ramasser, le vert profita de sa basse position pour faucher l'ancien professeur. Celui ci s'étala sur le dos en jurant, une colère fulgurante s'installant de manière incontrôlable sur ses traits. Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir plus loin, le sabreur ramassa ses armes et courut hors de la pièce et le plus loin possible de Doflamingo, qui s'était relevé et précipité à sa suite._

…

_Après avoir enfin semé son poursuivant, il s'écoula encore un certain temps pendant lequel Zoro recommença à tourner en rond. Il n'avait aucune idée de où il se trouvait, et encore moins de où étaient passés les autres. Et puis d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il? Étaient-ils tous déjà rentrés? Les questions sans réponse se succédaient dans son esprit, lorsqu'une nouvelle présence vint l'interrompre. Fixant l'apparition, il se figea. Comment la survenue d'autant de phénomènes en seulement quelques heures était-elle possible?_

_Face à lui se tenait, ou plutôt, flottait la femme aux cheveux noirs. Posant lentement une main sur la garde de son sabre blanc, le bretteur observa les mouvements de cette dernière. Elle ne bougeait pas, n'avançait pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard glaçant. Puis, de manière inattendue, elle leva la main dans sa direction, et un mal de tête fulgurant frappa le vert qui lâcha un grognement endolori. Ses genoux faiblirent et il se retrouva penché en avant, les mains crispées sur son crâne alors qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de crier. Il avait l'impression que de l'acide se répandait lentement dans ses tissus cérébraux alors que ceux ci prenaient feu. Sa vision vacilla avant de l'abandonner, sa conscience faisant progressivement de même, et il s'effondra au sol._

_Zoro sombra alors dans une vision des plus ignobles. La femme aux cheveux sombres se trouvait toujours devant lui, mais cette fois, Luffy était là. Elle le tenait fermement par le cou, les ongles d'une de ses mains s'enfonçant dans la peau du brun qui se débattait furieusement alors qu'il s'étouffait, lâchant des cris étranglés lorsque l'autre main remuait ce qui semblait être un couteau planté dans son épaule. Le premier réflexe du vert fut de se relever pour aller l'aider, mais il restait cloué au sol, incapable de bouger un seul muscle, comme retenu par d'indistinguables fils. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était observer son ami se faire lentement torturer alors que la panique montait en lui. En effet, l'apparition ne se contenta pas seulement de tenter de tuer son ami, mais elle joua également avec ce dernier, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur avant de le rejoindre, un scalpel rouillé à la main. Le sabreur la regardait entailler inlassablement la chair, impuissant, alors que le regard endolori de Luffy transperçait le sien, les traits crispés et une main faiblement tendue dans sa direction. Les cris devenaient insupportables, et Zoro ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son camarade, immobilisé par une force invisible._

_Après de longues et douloureuses minutes, le vert sentit quelque chose contre son épaule, et une voie lointaine résonna dans ses oreilles. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce que cette dernière disait. Mais petit à petit, il sentit à nouveau sa conscience lui échapper, et ses paupières se fermèrent sans son accord. Il criait intérieurement pour que ces dernières demeurent ouvertes, pour rester éveillé et qu'il trouve enfin un moyen d'aider son ami qui souffrait toujours aux mains de cette chose immonde._

_Malgré tous ses efforts, il sombra, la vision disparaissant progressivement de son esprit pour laisser place à la pénombre. Les sons s'amplifièrent, et il put enfin distinguer des mots._

_\- Zoro. Zoro, réveille toi!_

_Il entendit quelqu'un grogner, avant de réaliser que ce son était sorti de sa propre bouche. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant alors qu'il reprenait progressivement connaissance. Soudainement, les images de sa précédente vision lui revinrent en flash, et les atroces souvenirs des cris torturés de Luffy l'assourdirent avec brutalité. Il se redressa brusquement._

_\- Luffy!_

…

**(8)**

Law fronça les sourcils devant le récit du vert. Il n'avait jamais aimé Doflamingo, et bizarrement, il n'était pas si étonné que ça d'apprendre que ce dernier était allé jusqu'à essayer de tuer un élève, alors que tous les autres professeurs s'évertuaient à les protéger. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas leur causer d'ennuis par la suite. Et ils n'avaient clairement pas besoin d'une menace de plus à inscrire sur leur liste.

Usopp, quant à lui était tout bonnement terrifié, et au fur et à mesure que son ami continuait son histoire, il s'était collé au bras de Robin, qui le rabroua gentiment face à la force avec laquelle il serrait ce dernier. La brune, elle, avait écouté attentivement le bretteur jusqu'à la fin, l'inquiétude prenant place sur ses traits avec l'hypothèse selon laquelle il avait pu arriver quelque chose à Luffy. Un fait la rassura sur ce point cependant, et elle en fit part aux autres.

\- Cela dit, je doute que ce que tu racontes aie pu arriver à Luffy. Tu étais censé être avec lui au cours de cette vision, ce qui n'aurait clairement pas été le cas si cela s'était vraiment passé puisque tu étais ici.

\- ...

_\- _L'excursion est censée être terminée. Si Luffy va bien, il sera rentré avec les autres au QG, et on pourra s'assurer que ce que tu as vu n'était pas réel. Dans le cas contraire, on ressortira le chercher. Je sais que ça te laisse l'impression de partir sans lui, mais c'est le seul moyen que l'on aura de savoir tout ça.

Zoro la regarda, encore mal assuré. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle avait raison pour Luffy, mais au moins elle n'avait pas tort sur le fait que rentrer restait pour le moment la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Ouais. Ouais d'accord... Rentrons.

**OoO**

\- Nami?

\- Ouais.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas peut être pas aimer mais... le temps d'exploration est écoulé. On va avoir des ennuis si on reste ici plus longtemps.

\- Je sais, mais Zoro est-

\- On ferait quand même mieux de rentrer. Il a beau être con sur les bords, mais s'il va bien il aura eu l'idée de rentrer. Autant vérifier au QG s'il n'y est pas. Et au pire quelques-uns d'entre nous ressortiront le chercher.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant, puis, se ravisant elle finit par acquiescer.

\- D'accord. Ça se tient.

**OoO**

**(9)**

La porte du repère des survivants s'ouvrit une troisième fois, et Nami entra, vite suivie de Sanji. Au plus grand soulagement de tous, la totalité des personnes sorties explorer était revenue saine et sauve, si ce n'est plus ou moins secouée par leurs expériences respectives. Luffy allait bien, Zoro n'était pas resté perdu au beau milieu d'un couloir et Chopper s'était doucement remis de sa projection dans la fin de vie d'un autre élève.

Tous entreprirent alors à tour de rôle le récit de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, réalisant un débriefing dans le but de mettre au courant toute la bande des résultats de leurs investigations. Certaines personnes, entendant ces horreurs commencèrent à demander à ne plus aller dehors, trop effrayées par les phénomènes qui se produisaient dans leur école, ou alors préférant simplement rester prudents. Le ton monta, les autres considérant que même si tout cela était terrifiant et extrêmement risqué, c'était aussi nécessaire à leur survie. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer le restant de leurs jours à croupir dans cette pièce. Un jour, les vivres manqueraient, certains tourneraient fous. Il fallait sortir, il fallait en finir avec tout cela.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat houleux le calme revint enfin. Il avait suffit d'une simple phrase sèche de Mihawk pour faire taire le petit groupe, et d'une courte argumentation amenée avec calme de la part de Shanks pour détendre légèrement l'atmosphère jusqu'alors suffocante. Le roux exposa alors ce qui sembla à tous être un bon compromis: au lieu de faire des équipes aléatoires qui explorent un endroit au hasard et de forcer les moins à l'aise à sortir jouer les aventuriers, il était moins risqué et plus efficace de créer des groupes définitifs basés sur le volontariat et de leur attribuer une zone définie de l'école.

Furent donc ainsi créés trois groupes d'exploration-réapprovisionnement ayant chacun une zone attribuée, deux groupes de réflexion et d'organisation restant chacun dans les deux salles de refuges, et enfin des groupes de surveillance des refuges. Ils convinrent aussi d'une fusion entre les deux pièces, les deux groupes de réfugiés préférant fusionner en un seul grand ensemble, bien que cela se soit déjà fait de manière plus subtile dès le départ.

Une feuille portant l'écriture d'Usopp fut finalement punaisée au mur:

_Groupe 1 exploration; parties Sud et Ouest: Mihawk, Luffy, Zoro, Nami._

_Groupe 2 exploration; partie Est et Hall: Franky, Law, Sanji, Robin._

_Groupe 3 exploration; tour et aile Nord, Réapprovisionnement: Smoker, Tashigui, Koza, Saga._

_Groupe A refuges; surveillance par Brook et Shanks: Kaya, Usopp, Chopper._

_Groupe B refuges; surveillance par Ace, Sabo, Hancock: Vivi, Marco (Coma?), Margaret._

Tous fixèrent cette dernière un instant, certains portant un regard de détermination, d'autres un air encore quelque peu anxieux. Puis les yeux se détournèrent tour à tour et il fut d'avis général qu'il serait une bonne idée que de se rassasier, avant de profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité. Quelques membres des groupes restant en dehors de l'exploration se partagèrent les tours de garde, les premiers discutant ou tenant compagnie aux camarades qui ne parvenaient pas à fermer l'oeil.

* * *

**Finished! Avec une fin pas tip-top-caviar. M'enfin. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu! x) En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer, d'autant que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pas mal rouillé avec le temps que j'ai passé sans écrire sérieusement... ^^ Sinon, j'espère que ça n'avance pas trop lentement pour vous? :s**

**Ah, et j'ai glissé deux petites références dans le chapitre, dont une pas mal étirée sur toute une partie, les trouverez-vous? ;p Allez, un cookie virtuel à celles qui y arrivent! ^^**

**Aussi, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu le rire de Doflamingo, tapez sur you tube et regardez celle qui s'appelle Doflamingo Laugh Crescendo. Ça devrait vous donner une bonne idée de ce à quoi ça ressemblait quand il est tombé sur Zoro ^^ J'ai dû me le repasser plusieurs fois pour bien le décrire... Bon sang qu'il est perturbant ce rire! Oo**

**Ce sera tout je pense. Merci d'avoir lu, et encore merci pour votre patience! Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	8. Ch 7: Deeper and deeper

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je n'ai pas mis 6 mois à vous le pondre! XD Même si c'est vrai que le dernier date déjà d'il y a deux mois. Bon sang, ce que ça passe vite! Oo J'avais envie de m'y remettre récemment, notamment grâce à Jangolechat et PommeKiwi13 qui m'ont pas mal motivée! :)**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 7: Deeper and deeper**

**OoO**

**Bande son:**

**(1) Silent Hill movie OST prend reupload (Track 4) - The Tainted Town**

**(2) One Piece Ost - Caesar Clown Theme**

**(3) ****計略 ****(keiryaku) – Death Parade OST**

**(4) Affected - The Manor Piano Song**

**(5) Infiltration -Resident Evil 4 OST**

**(6) The Forest, Theme – Gabe Castro**

**(7) Death From Above – Resident Evil 4 OST**

**(8) Regenerador - Resident Evil 4 OST**

**(9) College – Cry Of Fear OST**

**(10) Becoming Turbid - Corpse Party, Blood Covered OST**

**(11) Baba Yaga - Tyler Bates &amp; Joel J. Richard**

**(12) Crude Contraption – The Evil Within OST**

**(13) Imsick – Cry Of Fear OST**

**OoO**

**(1)**

Les trois jours qui suivirent, les groupes d'exploration continuèrent à fouiller leurs ailes respectives, mais personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit sur l'origine des phénomènes dont ils étaient victimes, ni aucun indice quant à la manière dont ils pourraient s'y prendre pour les stopper ou du moins en réchapper. En effet, ils avaient depuis longtemps constaté que la porte d'entrée et tous les autres accès à l'extérieur étaient condamnés: impossible de les ouvrir. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été témoins d'une scène qui leur resterait en mémoire encore longtemps et qui les avait dissuadés de tenter eux aussi de forcer un passage pour sortir du bâtiment, lorsque Peronna, une autre élève, avait voulu fracasser une chaise dans une fenêtre, après avoir tiré comme une folle sur le battant de la porte. La chaise lui était revenue dessus et lui avait fracassé le crâne avec une puissance anormale, la tuant sur le coup.

C'était donc les seuls éléments dont le groupe disposait: tout avait commencé avec l'ouverture du tunnel, et il était désormais impossible de sortir de l'institut. Aussi, le quatrième jour, ils décidèrent de faire un topo sur ce qu'ils avaient déduit à partir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Usopp notant au tableau au fur et à mesure, ajoutant dessins et schémas lorsqu'il en sentait l'utilité. Sur le petit tableau d'appoint, Nami avait dessiné une carte des bâtiments, après que Robin proposa l'idée de marquer les endroits clefs et dans lesquels certaines choses avaient pu avoir lieu.

**(2)**

Il en ressortit que les attaques arrivaient plus fréquemment dans certaines zones en particulier, ces dernières étant proches de la bibliothèque, le hall d'entrée, l'accès à la partie condamnée (un simple couloir qui était resté tel quel et n'avait pas été réhabilité pour l'institut), et enfin, avec un peu moins de fréquence, le beffrois. Nami marqua les éléments cités d'une croix rouge.

Aussi, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour affirmer que les élèves pris de folie n'étaient que des apparitions, de simples fantômes, et qu'ils correspondaient exactement à ceux qui avaient été portés disparus au début des évènements, tous pensant qu'ils avaient fui. Cela laissait matière à réfléchir: soit leur esprit était revenu après que les élèves n'aient pas réussi à partir de l'école, soit ces derniers n'étaient que des illusions et n'avaient jamais existé. Cette deuxième hypothèse en mis plus d'un mal à l'aise. En effet, cela aurait signifié que ces élèves avaient donc été une illusion, même avant le déclenchement de l'horreur, et qu'ils avaient vécu aux côtés de phénomènes paranormaux sans même le savoir.

Les apparitions étaient en général peu dangereuses et faciles à esquiver. Ce dont il fallait se méfier, était la présence néfaste qui se faisait parfois ressentir et qui au mieux pouvait causer des visions, au pire pouvait se montrer plutôt agressive. Elle pouvait prendre possession de ceux qu'elle croisait et certains la soupçonnaient de prendre parfois forme physique, d'où la présence de la femme émaciée aux cheveux noirs. D'autres pensaient juste qu'elle était la plus dangereuse des apparitions mais qu'elle n'était pas la présence néfaste, qui elle était encore un cran au dessus. Sanji avait pensé à une sorte de hiérarchie, que Usopp schématisa sous forme de pyramide. Au sommet se trouvait la présence, que le métisse baptisa ''La Volonté'' (beaucoup levèrent les yeux face au nom plus que cliché, mais laissèrent passer par souci d'efficacité). Au milieu se trouvait la femme dangereuse, que Sanji nomma Sanako de manière ironique, et en références à une légende japonaise. Et enfin, en bas de la pyramide se trouvaient les apparitions d'élèves ou de patients.

Après ce petit débriefing, il fut proposé d'aller explorer plus avant les endroits marqués sur la carte par la rouquine. C'était de plus ceux qui étaient le plus susceptibles de donner des résultats: la bibliothèque pouvait contenir des dossiers intéressants, le côté condamné était un lien vers le passé et certains disaient qu'il avait un passage vers le tunnel, ce qui était hautement intéressant. Ils se mirent aussi d'accord pour passer à la cave rétablir un courant électrique correct.

Les professeurs furent au départ tentés de s'opposer à cette idée, sentant encore une certaine responsabilité envers la sécurité de leurs élèves, et les lieux désignés étant considérés comme les plus dangereux. Ce fut Smoker qui intervint en faveur des plus jeunes.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Nos élèves ont démontré plusieurs fois déjà qu'ils savaient se défendre. Je préfère courir le risque de les laisser explorer les zones les plus dangereuses, et ce, je le rappelle, accompagnés, plutôt que de croupir tous ici et de laisser tout le monde crever. Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si on ne fait rien ou si on ne mobilise pas assez. On ne sera pas assez efficaces si on ne s'y met qu'à cinq, c'est évident.

Sa tirade eut le don de laisser place à un silence résigné. Shanks appuya les dires de son collègue, puis finalement, les autres professeurs et surveillants se mirent d'accord. La journée avait trop progressé pour qu'une sortie d'exploration ne soit pas suicidaire. Mais ils jugèrent qu'avant que la période d'agitation se déclenche, ils avaient au moins le temps d'envoyer Franky accompagné de quelques volontaires, pour aller dans son atelier puis dans la réserve afin de retirer tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile pour leur excursion du lendemain. En effet, ils avaient besoin de matériel pour s'éclairer plus efficacement: les bougies, bien que correctes jusqu'alors, avaient été jugées insuffisantes pour les endroits sombres où ils comptaient désormais se rendre. Des moyens d'enregistrer numériquement certains évènements pouvaient eux aussi s'avérer plus qu'utiles.

Trois heures plus tard, l'ancien charpentier revint accompagné de Law et de Ace, leur sac plein de matériel d'éclairage et de numérisation, ainsi que de piles, les batteries étant exclues vu que l'électricité était coupée. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à répartir leur butin entre les différents groupes d'exploration et à tenter de se détendre un peu, chose dont ils avaient tous bien besoin. Le groupe 1 (Mihawk, Zoro, Luffy et Nami) eut donc le droit à 3 bâtons lumineux chacun, et un magnétophone. Usopp avait même bricolé une arme pour Nami, en assemblant des barres métalliques qu'il avait pu trouver. Le groupe 2 (Franky, Law, Sanji, Robin) se vit attribuer une lampe torche et une caméra infrarouge, Sanji ayant gardé en plus son briquet. Enfin, le groupe 3 (Smoker, Tashigui, Koza, Saga) bénéficia d'une boite d'allumettes et d'une lanterne, ainsi que d'un appareil photo.

**OoO**

**(3)**

Le lendemain, les trois groupes partirent chacun dans leur direction. Franky et ses acolytes se dirigèrent vers le couloir non réhabilité, avec pour espoir de pouvoir trouver un accès vers le tunnel, Smoker et ses compagnons partirent vers la cave pour rétablir le courant avant de finir à la tour, et enfin, Mihawk et les autres s'en allèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Tashigui suivait le professeur du groupe - qui tenait la lanterne - la main proche de son sabre Shigure. Ils avaient parcouru quelques couloirs normaux, mais au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une zone qu'ils trouvèrent méconnaissable. En effet, c'était comme si cette dernière n'avait jamais été réhabilitée. Pourtant, tous savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. L'endroit était comme laissé à l'abandon, du lierre ayant poussé sur les murs défraîchis, le placo s'effritait et le sol était jonché de planches, meubles détruits ou déplacés. Tout cela laissait dégager un sentiment d'étrangeté, renforcé par la légère pénombre qui y régnait.

La petite équipe continua sa route et finit par trouver un vieil escalier en pierre. Saga s'arrêta en marche et se tourna vers les autres, le regard interrogateur. Smoker acquiesça. C'était le bon chemin, mais ils allaient devoir être très prudents en descendant: l'escalier ne semblait pas très sécurisé, et on ne savait jamais quand un truc pareil pouvait s'effondrer.

Ils n'avaient rien croisé d'anormal durant tout leur trajet. Pas une seule présence ne s'était faite ressentir, et aucune manifestation paranormale n'était venue les perturber.

Arrivés au sous-sol, ils se trouvèrent face à une porte métallique. Kohza s'avança afin de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Il s'employa donc à forcer le verrou, qui finit par céder au bout de quelques minutes. Enfin, il poussa doucement la porte, attentif, et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'aucun danger ne sévissait, il entra. Les autres le suivirent, et Smoker passa devant afin d'éclairer la pièce grâce à sa lanterne: la cave ne comportait aucune fenêtre et était par conséquent plongée dans une pénombre des plus totales, donnant une ambiance propice à la claustrophobie.

Ils se dirigèrent donc doucement vers le renfoncement situé tout au fond, et dans lequel se trouvait le générateur de secours, tous scrutant avec vigilance l'obscurité qui leur faisait face. Le professeur leva sa lanterne afin d'éclairer le panneau de contrôle, permettant à Kohza et Saga de l'étudier un instant. Ils en déduisirent qu'il fallait utiliser le générateur en tirant à plusieurs reprises sur une sorte de poignée. Ensuite ils pourraient regarder au panneau. Au bout de quelques minutes, le courant fut rétabli, et la lampe de la pièce s'alluma d'une lueur vive.

OoO

**(4)**

Le groupe de Franky traversait l'institut afin de se rendre dans la zone du couloir d'origine. Ils avaient parcouru différents couloirs plus ou moins sombres, sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Hormis quelques chuchotements et bruits environnants, rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent très vite à la porte condamnée qui menait à l'endroit qu'ils devaient visiter. Cette dernière était à double battant et était verrouillée par un cadenas, ainsi que bloquée par deux grosses planches de bois fixées sur son extérieur. Les minuscules fenêtres présentes sur les battants étaient occultées par de la peinture noire déposée il y avait longtemps de cela de l'autre côté du verre.

Le charpentier se mit vite au travail, démantelant les deux barres fixées à la porte, avant de s'attaquer enfin au verrou sous le regard curieux de ses trois acolytes, qui surveillaient tout de même les environs, par simple prudence. En deux minutes, la porte était ouverte, et l'homme aux cheveux bleus en poussa les battants. Ils découvrirent alors que ce n'était pas qu'un simple couloir mais bien toute une partie de l'ancien hôpital qui avait été condamnée. Devant eux se trouvaient de nombreuses portes ouvertes, toutes menant vers des pièces aux allures étranges et dépaysantes, faisant faire un saut dans le temps à tous ceux qui posaient leurs yeux dessus. Le couloir semblait légèrement délabré, les dégâts du temps bien visibles sur ses murs à la peinture effritée et sur le sol couvert de poussière et de petits débris. Au milieu se trouvaient parfois de vieux brancards à roulettes.

Ils s'avancèrent et commencèrent à visiter les différentes pièces. Le groupe explora ainsi d'anciens laboratoires dont les paillasses étaient parfois encore garnies de verrerie opacifiée par les années et d'instruments étranges. Puis ils passèrent dans d'autres couloirs adjacents, bordés de chambres d'hôpital aux portes grises munies d'une simple fenêtre rectangulaire de dix centimètres sur vingt. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées et les pièces presque vides, à l'exception de quelques vieux lits en métal et aux têtes constituées de fins barreaux.

Au fond d'un couloir, ils tombèrent aussi sur des choses plus refroidissantes, telles que quelques chambres de confinement, quelques camisoles et une pièce contenant une drôle de machine médicale, probablement utilisée pour les séances d'électrochocs selon Robin.

Ils passèrent environ une heure à tout examiner, faisant des allées et venues entre chaque pièce, fouillant dans les quelques bureaux qui se trouvaient ça et là, tous plus ou moins mal à l'aise face à la drôle d'ambiance que dégageait cet endroit hors du temps.

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose de concluant, seulement certains formulaires, des livres scientifiques ou des protocoles de soins. Par acquis de conscience, ils fourraient tout de même de temps à autre dans leurs sacs quelques dossiers qu'ils jugeaient utile de montrer aux autres. Sanji avait sortie la caméra afin de filmer les pièces qu'ils avaient jugées dignes d'intérêt. Après tout, les images parleraient mieux que de simples comptes rendus.

Ils revinrent dans le gros couloir principal et continuèrent à avancer dedans. Ils visitèrent la dernière pièce du fond et s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de salle d'archives, contenant le registre de tous les patients internés ainsi que leurs dossiers complets, contenus dans des rabats cartonnées marrons, de même que pour les employés, cette fois-ci dans des dossiers bleus pâle. Sanji en ouvrit un au hasard.

_Tatiana Gutierrez, sexe féminin, 174 cm._

_Née le: 18 janvier 1902_

_Date de début d'emploi: 30 Septembre 1940_

_Affiliée à: Zone de confinement des patients difficiles._

Le blond referma le dossier sans poursuivre sa lecture.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout et ils se trouvèrent face à une épaisse porte métallique qui avait, avec les années, pris par endroits la couleur de la rouille. Ils se s'arrêtèrent un instant, tous ayant parfaitement lu ce qui était inscrit sur la minuscule plaque de cuivre apposée à côté de cette dernière.

_Sous-sol_

_Accès réservé au personnel autorisé_

Ils avaient trouvé l'accès du tunnel maudit.

**OoO**

**(5)**

Dans la bibliothèque, le groupe de Mihawk avait décidé de se séparer en deux groupes afin de chercher plus vite et le professeur était parti avec l'énergumène au chapeau de paille, tandis que Zoro s'était mis de paire avec Nami. Cela était majoritairement dû au fait que le vert n'avait absolument pas eu envie de se mettre en binôme avec son ennemi auto-déclaré, ni avec Luffy, redoutant que sa vision de la dernière fois finisse par avoir lieu s'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux.

Ainsi, le gamin se dirigea avec excitation vers la réserve, habituellement interdite aux élèves, trépignant d'impatience en attendant que Mihawk sorte ses clefs et déverrouille la porte. Les deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce exigüe et commencèrent à fouiller dans les dossiers entassés dans les étagères.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres élèves s'étaient dirigés vers le rayon histoire, afin de dénicher d'autres documents qui pourraient les renseigner sur le manoir qui leur avait servit d'école.

Nami ouvrit plusieurs livres relatant la période plus ancienne du bâtiment, c'est à dire quand ce dernier servait de sanatorium. Elle trouva quelques dossiers de patients mais, en plus du glauque, aucun ne se révélait vraiment utile.

_William Satchard, interné le 25 mars 1884. Né le 14 octobre 1860, décédé le 29 mars 1884. Cause de l'internement: tuberculose pulmonaire (phtisie). Cause du décès: tuberculose pulmonaire (phtisie)._

_Consultation du 25 mars 1884: Le patient subit d'importantes douleurs articulaires, et sa fièvre, déjà soutenue lors de son admission ne montre aucune amélioration notable. Toux importante. _

_État psychologique:le patient souffre beaucoup et semble parfois être sujet à des délires. Il ne semble pas entièrement conscient._

_Consultation du 26 mars 1850: L'état du patient semble se stabiliser, bien qu'aucune amélioration notable ne se fasse sentir._

_État psychologique: inchangé._

_Visite du 27 mars 1850: état inchangé._

_Consultation du 28 mars 1850: l'état du patient s'aggrave brusquement. Coma._

_29 mars 1850: Décès du patient._

Nami eut un frisson et referma le dossier avant de le reposer dans son étagère. Après quelques minutes à rester pensive, elle continua ses recherches un peu plus loin.

Au bout du compte, les deux groupes trouvèrent plusieurs documents intéressants concernant les différentes périodes de l'établissement, qu'ils mirent donc dans leurs sacs. Mais le plus intéressant, au milieu des différents livres d'histoire et rapports des employés, était un vieux carnet déniché par Luffy dans la réserve, lorsque ce dernier avait réussi à faire tomber toute une étagère sur sa personne. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, il avait poussé ledit carnet et avait été intrigué par sa différence de volume avec les autres ouvrages. En effet, bien que celui-ci fut assez épais, il était beaucoup plus petit que les autres, qui prenaient le format d'encyclopédies. Lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert sur les premières pages, il avait constaté qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal de bord des directeurs de l'hôpital, où étaient relatées les informations sensibles à conserver. Intrigué à son tour, le professeur avait posé le regard sur les pages jaunies avant de le prendre des mains du plus jeune.

Le livret était composé de deux parties: la première indiquait le nom de chaque directeur et ses dates d'exercice, ainsi que les mesures prises par ces derniers pour l'asile psychiatrique, la deuxième consistait en un rapport rédigé par les différents directeurs. La majeure partie des pages étaient formelles et presque sans intérêt, mais la fin du journal, rédigée par le dernier directeur en date prenait des tournures étranges. En effet, un point de vue subjectif était donné et des avis sur certains patients étaient donnés. Il continua à feuilleter et constatât que vers les dernières pages, cela prenait pratiquement la tournure d'un journal personnel. En survolant le contenu, il avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une des meilleures pistes dont ils disposaient jusqu'alors.

**OoO**

**(6)**

Après avoir rétabli le courant, le groupe de Smoker commença à revenir sur ses pas pour aller explorer le beffrois. Les quatre membres avançaient à bonne allure, restant tout de même vigilants malgré l'absence totale d'évènement louche.

Après une heure de marche et de fouille des salles (par acquis de conscience), ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans les couloirs auxquels ils avaient l'habitude d'être confrontés lorsque soudainement les ampoules se mirent à clignoter, puis éclatèrent, répandant sur le sol une multitude de petits bouts de verre. L'électricité venait de les lâcher à nouveau, et tous sentaient que cela n'était pas une panne de courant classique: ''La Volonté'' s'était réveillée et visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié leur initiative, les privant ainsi d'éclairage. Une aura menaçante et presque agressive se glissa autour d'eux.

Ils se tendirent, écoutant avec grande attention les alentours au cours d'une seconde qui leur sembla être une éternité avant de changer de destination d'un commun accord. Ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer et Smoker espérait que si les autres groupes étaient ciblés eux aussi, ils feraient de même: malgré la violence discutable de ce nouvel évènement, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une des manifestations habituelles de la force qui leur menait la vie dure depuis plusieurs semaines, et que cette dernière avait décidé de passer à l'étape suivante.

**OoO**

Sanji avançait prudemment dans l'escalier en fer qui menait au tunnel, ce dernier se trouvant en sous-sol, trois étages plus bas. La cage d'escalier consistait en une large pièce circulaire aux murs de brique, d'anciennes lampes murales pour la plupart éclatées ayant permis d'éclairer l'endroit lorsque l'électricité fonctionnait encore. L'escalier en colimaçon descendait en une large trajectoire collée aux murs.

La main de Sanji suivait la rampe avec précaution, les grincements que la structure métallique produisait ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Robin le suivait de près, les mêmes soupçons lui traversant l'esprit. Ces derniers furent confirmés lorsqu'un craquement plus puissant que les autres se fit entendre et que toute une partie des marches céda sous leurs pieds. Sanji eut tout juste le temps de lui saisir la main avant de pouvoir sauter tous les deux sur la plateforme de l'étage inférieur. Au dessus de leurs têtes, Franky et Law les regardaient d'un air inquiet.

\- Merde! Vous allez bien?

\- Ça va Franky, on a rien. Mais vous risquez d'avoir du mal à nous rejoindre. On va continuer dans le sous-sol, essayez de voir si y'a pas d'autres endroits à explorer en haut! - cria Sanji d'en bas.

\- No problem, Bro! Mais t'es sûr que ça va le faire, juste vous deux en bas?

\- T'en fais pas, on sait se défendre.

\- Si tu le dis. Bonne chance alors.

L'ancien charpentier et le chirurgien remontèrent donc les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée de la large cage d'escalier et ils se dirigèrent vers le seul couloir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré, trop pressés d'aller voir ce qui se trouvait dans le tunnel.

Law entra dans une pièce sordide, comportant une sorte d'appareil métallique où l'on voyait très clairement la présence de couchettes exigües ne permettant qu'à la tête de dépasser. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces drôles de caissons hyperbare, ces derniers étant utilisés chez les personnes ayant besoin d'une assistance respiratoire dans des temps plus reculés. Il avança vers le bureau et fouilla les tiroirs. Rien. Il changea de pièce, où il retrouva Franky.

\- Trafalgar? Viens jeter un coup d'oeil.

Le brun se pencha sur un étrange dossier.

_« Patient n°720_

_Nom complet: Alfonse Fernandez_

_Affection: troubles maniaques / schizophrénie_

_Commentaires: Le patient semble trouver une vertu apaisante dans l'art de la peinture. Il fait même preuve d'un certain talent, bien que certaines images qu'il y représente se trouvent être déconcertantes et parfois même dérangeantes. »_

Ce qui avait marqué le surveillant était la fiche administrative de la directrice de l'époque, jointe pour il ne savait quelle raison au dossier, et qui semblait avoir été déchirée d'un cahier. Sur la photo d'identité se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, dont le regard intelligent fixait les deux hommes.

**OoO**

**(7)**

Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres que Smoker les arrêta en tendant le bras en travers du chemin. La femme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait devant eux, les regardant de ses yeux ternes. Soudain, elle disparut pour réapparaître aussitôt près de Khoza et tenta de lui griffer le visage. Il parvint à l'éviter en se penchant en arrière et il eut le temps d'apercevoir ses doigts inhumainement longs aux ongles acérés. Il recula précipitamment et elle disparut à nouveau, se matérialisant derrière Tashigui qui n'eut pas le temps de parer. La jeune femme sentit les griffes de la femme s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite et sa poigne se serrer autour de la plaie. Elle hurla.

Simultanément, Smoker et Saga brandirent leurs armes respectives et se jetèrent sur l'agresseur, qui disparut à nouveau. Tashigui tomba au sol, une main tenant son épaule et l'autre serrant son sabre. Elle se releva péniblement et se mit en garde, dos à Saga.

''Sanako'' se déplaçait à une vitesse effarante, si bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait deviner où elle allait apparaître à nouveau. Ils entendaient de temps à autre quelques faibles soupirs à tous les endroits du couloir qui leur étaient proches. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se téléporter. Elle passa du plafond au mur à gauche, puis devant Tashigui et à nouveau au plafond. Elle se déplaça à droite et tenta d'attaquer Saga qui para de justesse ses mains griffues. Elle continua son manège plusieurs longues secondes puis apparut à un moment en face de Smoker, qui lui asséna un coup de jutte complètement inutile: elle s'était dissoute à nouveau.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes acculés par l'ennemi, ils finirent par conclure qu'il valait mieux fuir et après que Smoker n'ait crié aux autres ses instructions, ils se mirent à courir, suivis de près par la femme aux cheveux noirs.

**OoO**

**(8)**

Robin et Sanji continuèrent dans l'escalier un peu plus vite, redoutant un nouvel effondrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sans lumière. Sanji alluma son briquet et chercha aux alentours un morceau de bois. Peut-être pouvait-il tenter de confectionner une torche? Il avança dans la pièce presque à l'aveuglette, sa faible lumière ne lui permettant pas d'éclairer très loin devant lui. La pénombre le rendait mal à l'aise: il n'avait aucun moyen de se repérer dans la salle et ne savait pas si un danger rodait ou pas.

Robin le talonnant munie de la caméra infra-rouges, il fit le tour de la pièce et remarqua une cage d'ascenseur, les portes grillagées lui donnant le sentiment d'être retourné dans une autre époque. L'ascenseur ne marchait plus depuis longtemps, mais il restait tout de même une option pour remonter plus tard. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il espérait ne pas se tromper: il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour repartir une fois leur excursion terminée et il n'avait aucune envie de rester bloqués à cet endroit.

La brune aperçut une chaise en bois cassée dans un coin et la montra a son ami, qui alla aussitôt récupérer un des pieds. Il tenta de l'enflammer, sans y parvenir. Robin défit donc son foulard et l'enroula autour d'une des extrémités, l'humectant au préalable de l'alcool à désinfecter qu'elle avait emmené dans son sac par précaution avec quelques autres matériels de premiers soins. La torche s'alluma vite, et ils bénéficièrent enfin d'une source de lumière à peu près décente.

Enfin, ils purent se diriger vers l'entrée du tunnel, et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. L'endroit était froid et humide, et la pénombre ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur le dallage au sol ainsi que sur les murs grisâtres. Il s'en dégageait une odeur de renfermé, rance et désagréable.

Ils avancèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel, la faible lueur de leur torche éclairant leur chemin. Aussitôt, ils ressentirent comme une sorte de sensation de malaise.

**OoO**

**(9)**

Tashigui courait à en perdre haleine derrière ses trois compagnons. La femme les avait poursuivis au début de leur fuite, mais elle s'était subitement arrêtée et avait enfin fini par disparaître. Au bout de quelques minutes où ils crurent être enfin en sécurité et où ils s'arrêtèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle, le couloir prit subitement feu. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait comment cela pouvait être possible mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir. La seule chose sensée à faire pour le moment était à nouveau de se sauver le plus vite possible.

Ils se remirent donc à courir au milieu des flammes, des éclats de murs volant ça et là sous l'effet de la chaleur, et ils eurent du mal à tous les éviter. L'un d'entre eux vint érafler la tempe et le bras de Khoza, qui l'avait levé en protection un peu trop tard. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue. Le brasier crépitait de tous les côtés, et des morceaux de plafond continuaient de s'effondrer ça et là. Un morceau de béton effrité tomba juste devant Tashigui et elle dut faire un violent écart qui manqua de la faire tomber afin de l'esquiver. Le sol tremblait sous leur pieds comme si tout le bâtiment allait s'effondrer.

Ils passèrent cinq bonnes minutes à courir ainsi, mais ces dernières leur parurent bien plus longues. L'adrénaline affluait dans leurs veines alors que leur vitesse atteignait des sommets qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint auparavant. Une vitre éclata près de Smoker, envoyant des centaines de petits éclats de verre sur sa personne. Il se protégea du mieux qu'il put mais quelques-uns parvinrent à l'atteindre. La chaleur suffocante était presque insoutenable, et la fumée commençait à monter, leur brûlant les poumons et leurs piquant les yeux.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et continuèrent sur quelques mètres. Puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Les flammes disparurent et le couloir redevint normal. Ils se regardèrent interloqués et reprirent leur chemin au pas de course, pressés de rentrer à l'abri.

**OoO**

**(10) **

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, au cours desquelles ils avaient bénéficié d'une heure d'accès à l'électricité, le groupe de la bibliothèque décida qu'ils avaient fait le tour de ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver et se dirigea vers la sortie. Luffy franchit la porte le premier, et aussitôt cette dernière passée, une onde néfaste se répandit au dessus d'eux et elle se referma brusquement. Le vert poussa un juron et se jeta de l'autre côté, passant de justesse entre les deux battants pour rejoindre son ami qu'il était hors de question de laisser seul.

Immédiatement, réalisant que leurs deux équipiers étaient restés enfermés dans la bibliothèque, Luffy tira sur le battant de la porte afin de la rouvrir. Son ami vint pour l'aider mais cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

De l'autre côté, Mihawk tentait de forcer la clenche, poussant sur le battant de bois avec toute son énergie.

Au même moment, les deux bruns décidèrent de passer à une méthode plus drastique, et l'un se mit en garde, levant le pied pour l'abattre sur la porte avec violence tandis que le second, de l'autre côté de la porte dégainait son sabre.

Lorsqu'ils portèrent leur coup, chacun furent repoussés avec puissance, comme si un bouclier invisible avait été déployé devant la sortie de la bibliothèque. Le professeur partit s'écraser sur une étagère qui se renversa, les livres s'éparpillant au sol. Il se releva presque aussitôt en repoussant les ouvrages qui lui étaient tombés dessus, une douleur insistante lui lacérant le dos, et il reprit ses esprits afin de rejoindre son élève qui avait pâli en le voyant projeté avec une telle violence. Luffy de son côté fut envoyé sur son camarade, et les deux jeunes continuèrent leur course jusque dans la salle de classe qui se trouvait derrière eux, et dont la porte jusqu'alors ouverte se referma elle aussi mystérieusement. Ils atterrirent sur le dos et eurent brièvement le souffle coupé.

Luffy prit appuis sur une table adjacente et Zoro se releva en grognant avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, bien décidé à faire sortir ses deux coéquipiers quels que soient les moyens. Il dût cependant très vite s'arrêter: en face de lui se trouvait un mur de flammes, ce dernier lui barrant la route. L'appel d'air causé par l'ouverture de la porte augmenta la puissance du feu et le vert recula, un bras levé en protection. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ami, ce dernier fixait une forme sombre au fond de la pièce, vaguement éclairé par la lumière dansante des flammes.

Un homme colossal se tenait face à eux, une énorme hache à la main.

**OoO**

Shanks ouvrit la porte de l'abris à un Smoker de mauvais poil, suivi de ses trois élèves, ces derniers sur le qui-vive. Ils venaient d'échapper à la plus grosse attaque qu'ils aient jamais subie: après s'être fait attaquer par la femme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait pouvoir se téléporter à volonté, ils avaient fui des couloirs incendiés, courant au milieu des flammes. Et tout ça pour rien! Ils n'avaient strictement rien trouvé là-bas et le courant les avait à nouveau lâchés en cours de route. Au fur et à mesure de leur récit, la frustration grandissante du professeur se faisait bien sentir, mais il parvint à la contenir. En effet, si eux étaient parvenus à rentrer à l'abris, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres groupes, et il était toujours inquiet pour leurs membres.

La tension commença à monter dans l'abris lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leurs amis étaient peut être bien plus en danger que d'ordinaire. Chopper sentit ses yeux picoter et Usopp serra fort la main de Kaya.

**OoO**

**(11) **

Nami était pétrifiée. Devant eux se tenait une horde de créatures humanoïdes d'une agilité sans nom. Elles se déplaçaient lentement, tels des prédateurs et changeaient parfois de position avec une incroyable rapidité en s'avançant vers eux, une grimace hostile sur la figure. Mihawk s'interposa entre son élève et les créatures, sabre levé, et elle se ressaisit. Elle se retourna doucement pour ne pas les alarmer d'un mouvement brusque et tenta de forcer la porte, s'attaquant à la serrure avec concentration.

Les créatures aux longs doigts et aux ongles griffus les encerclaient et se rapprochaient de tous les côtés, leurs petites dents difformes et pointues exposées par leurs rictus carnassiers. Leur peau semblait légèrement grisâtres et leurs cheveux rares étaient emmêlés en petites touffes. De leurs yeux meurtriers se dégageaient la folie pure. Soudain, ils se mirent en mouvement et se jetèrent à plusieurs sur Mihawk.

Le professeur tranchait aisément ses assaillants, mais leur nombre ne semblait pas diminuer pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, l'un d'entre eux parvint à le contourner alors qu'il faisait face à plusieurs créatures en même temps. Nami entendit le sifflement de celui-ci juste derrière elle, et se retourna juste à temps pour le voir attaquer. Elle parvint à esquiver de justesse, une mince coupure lui barrant la joue. Elle sentit le sang couler lentement sur sa mâchoire et leva les yeux vers la chose qui se jetait à nouveau sur elle. La rouquine eut juste le temps de lever la barre métallique qui lui servait d'arme avant de voir son attaquant s'effondrer au sol, une large entaille sur le flanc.

Elle prit une respiration quelque peu tremblante et se remit à sa tâche, tandis que l'escrimeur continuait à la couvrir.

**OoO**

**(12)**

Au premier coup d'oeil, Zoro et Luffy purent reconnaître la silhouette massive d'un de leurs ancien professeur, Morgan. À la seule différence près que ses yeux étaient voilés de blanc, ce qui les poussa à en déduire qu'il devait être contrôlé par quelque chose.

Le colosse avança lentement vers eux et les deux jeunes se mirent immédiatement en garde. Le brun fut le premier à attaquer. Il se jeta avec détermination sur l'ennemi et lui décocha un coup de poing magistral. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction et il leva le bras si vite que Luffy, interloqué par l'inefficacité de son attaque, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut envoyé contre le mur de gauche. Il retomba violemment au sol et sa tête se mit à tourner: il se sentait complètement désorienté.

Pendant qu'il tentait de se relever, Zoro leva ses katanas et à son tour, attaqua. Deux de ses sabres furent aussitôt envoyés au sol par la hache de Morgan, tandis que le troisième parvint à se planter dans le bras du colosse. Ce dernier se contenta d'un grognement et il fit reculer le vert de quelques pas avant que ce dernier ne rencontre un mur. Il tenta une nouvelle attaque de son seul sabre restant mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible. Morgan lui saisit le bras armé d'une poigne d'acier et le souleva par la gorge. Il tenta de se débattre, suffocant face à la privation d'air infligée par son assaillant.

Il retourna sa prise de sabre et parvint à entailler profondément l'avant bras de Morgan, qui lâcha son poignet en poussant un cri de rage avant de resserrer sa prise autour de son cou. Il s'empara à nouveau de sa hache et la leva haut afin de l'abattre sur sa tête. Zoro se débattit avec véhémence et au moment ou la lame commençait à redescendre, Luffy sauta sur le dos du colosse et lui planta une paire de ciseaux dans le cou. Enfin, ce dernier finit par lâcher le vert, qui retomba violemment au sol et, essoufflé et la gorge douloureuse, récupéra aussi vite que possible son Wado Ichimonji.

Morgan tournait dans tous les sens, essayant de faire descendre le garçon qui s'accrochait toujours à son dos. Après quelques secondes, il parvint à lui saisir la jambe et à l'arracher à ses prises, le lançant à nouveau contre un mur. Cette fois-ci, le brun eut la respiration coupée, et de petites lumières blanches virent danser devant ses yeux. Dans un état second, il vit s'approcher l'ancien professeur, qui brandit à nouveau sa hache. Lorsque l'arme s'abattit, son ami eut tout juste le temps de s'interposer et de parer avec son sabre, mais la puissance du coup l'envoya sur le côté et il sentit la lame émoussée lui entailler l'arcade sourcilière jusqu'à la joue. Une douleur lancinante lui foudroya l'oeil gauche et il lâcha un cri de souffrance. Le colosse délaissa Luffy et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il chancela un peu et tenta d'ignorer la douleur lancinante, se remettant maladroitement en garde en haletant, le sang coulant abondamment sur la partie gauche de son visage.

Luffy tenta de se relever, conscient que son ami était en danger immédiat. Au même moment, le vert tenta une nouvelle attaque mais la douleur et son champ de vision étant réduits, celle-ci rata de peu le colosse qui lui asséna un puissant coup et l'envoya s'écraser contre le bureau. Sa tête cogna contre le coin et il perdit connaissance.

\- ZORO!

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se releva péniblement et, pris d'un élan d'énergie, se jeta sur Morgan en hurlant avec rage. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups qui le firent reculer et l'ennemi répliqua en donnant un coup de hache circulaire que le brun évita de justesse en roulant sur le côté. Il reprit sa distance et se mit en garde.

Il parvint à esquiver plusieurs fois l'arme de son adversaire, mais en tentant de répliquer, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter complètement l'un d'entre eux. La hache lui laissa une entaille à l'épaule qui le fit reculer un instant. Reprenant ses esprits, il toisa Morgan quelques secondes avant de lancer un nouvel assaut.

**OoO**

**(13)**

Nami lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin venus à bout de ces choses. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela leur avait pris, mais c'était enfin terminé. Le seul problème à présent était qu'ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à forcer la porte. Elle avait essayé toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait et rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur le verrou et examina le mince interstice entre les deux battants de la porte. Elle crut halluciner.

Le verrou n'était pas fermé. Et elle avait eut beau s'énerver sur la clenche au début, la porte n'avait pas bougé. Ils étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque et ce parque quelque chose maintenait la porte fermée. Un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle. Et s'ils restaient coincés ici? Respirant pour se calmer, elle fit part de ses conclusions à Mihawk. Ce dernier décida alors de passer à une méthode un peu plus drastique: la force. Il dégaina à nouveau son sabre et l'abattit sur la porte à plusieurs reprises sans résultats. Frustré, il poussa un soupir de mécontentement et tenta une dernière fois de briser le bois qui les séparait du couloir.

Mais lorsqu'il leva son arme, la porte s'embrasa et ils furent repoussés par les flammes.

Au même moment, un cri retentit dans la pièce d'en face. Nami reconnut la voix de Luffy.

**.**

* * *

**Et voilà, fini! :) Non, pas taper! Je sais qu'il y a un vilain cliffhanger à la fin, mais quand même! ^^ Mis à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! ;p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et, PommeKiwi, t'as vu, je t'ai mis le petit caméo de notre chère Tatiana XD**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine!**

**Ciao!**


	9. Ch 8: Disaster

**Bonjour tout le monde! Non vous ne rêvez pas, mes chapitres se font de plus en plus proches les uns des autres! Je n'ai mis que trois mois à vous pondre celui là! C'est long quand même mais y'a du progrès non? ^^ **

**Du coup nous voilà partis pour le chapitre 8! Plus que cinq après ça et on aura enfin la fin! Quand je pense que la fois où j'ai écrit ce scénario tordu, c'était y'a deux ans... Bon sang ça passe vite! Oo M'enfin, vous êtes pas venu(e)s là pour m'écouter déblatérer ^^ Donc sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite de cette histoire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**OoO**

**Chapitre 8: Disaster**

**OoO**

**Bande son:**

**(1) Hide and Seek - The Evil Within OST**

**(2) Main Menu - Outlast Official Sountrack**

**(3) Ghost ; Cry of fear trailer OST - Andreas Rönnberg**

**Mix Cry of fear - Outlast par LostGreenie, YouTube (*)**

**(5) Cold Corridors - The Evil Within OST**

**(6) Finding Key - Outlast Official Sountrack**

**(7) ImSick – Cry of Fear OST**

**(8) The Office - Arkadiusz Reikowski ft. Penelopa Wilmann-Szynalik (Layers of Fear OST)**

**(9) Hunters - Petri Alanko (Alan Wake OST)**

**(10) Stealth Part4 - Outlast Official Sountrack**

**(11) Doflamingo's theme – One Piece OST**

**(12) Docks Battle – F.E.A.R OST**

**(*) (oui, c'est mon compte, et je me suis emmerdée à vous faire un mix juste parce que les deux ensembles collaient parfaitement à la scène XD Je vais passer pour une psychopathe sur youtube et vous allez me détester en l'écoutant mais tant pis ^^) **

**OoO**

**(1)**

La hache émoussée s'abattit à nouveau en un mouvement diagonal, le garçon au chapeau de paille se baissant juste à temps pour l'esquiver, avant d'asséner une droite magistrale dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Vif comme l'éclair, il plaça plusieurs coups puissants, esquivant de manière assez acrobatique les quelques réponses de ce dernier, et Morgan alla enfin s'effondrer contre l'armoire du fond de la salle. Il chuta au sol en avant et le meuble colossal vacilla un instant, tombant finalement sur l'agresseur dans un grand fracas.

Le brun le fixa avec vigilance une petite minute, les poings toujours levés. Lorsqu'il vit que l'autre ne se relevait pas, il se précipita au côtés de son ami et le secoua doucement, l'appelant avec angoisse. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il lâcha un juron avant de réessayer avec plus de vigueur. Le vert lâcha un grognement et ouvrit lentement son seul oeil encore valide. Son regard se fixa aussitôt sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière Luffy, sa hache levée. Le brun ne l'avait pas entendu déplacer lentement l'armoire, trop préoccupé par son camarade. La lame descendit sur la tête coiffée d'un chapeau de paille.

**OoO**

Nami s'écarta du chemin du professeur d'escrime, qui trancha avec force la porte de la bibliothèque, d'une technique de Iai élaborée: si les coupes classiques ne suffisaient pas, un puissant coup dégainé-rengainé fit parfaitement l'affaire, et des morceaux de battants furent projetés jusqu'au mur d'en face. Ils se précipitèrent dehors, vers la salle dans laquelle ils avaient entendu les bruits de combats.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à une pièce dont l'entrée était encore bordée de flammes, et dans laquelle un ancien professeur abattait avec colère son arme sur les deux élèves au sol. Le duo se tendit, prêt à intervenir, malgré le timing serré dont ils disposaient. Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin de bouger, et furent assez surpris de voir Zoro se relever et infliger une profonde entaille au buste de leur agresseur, stoppant net ce dernier dans son élan. La hache s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du chapeau de paille, et le géant s'effondra à nouveau, enfin vaincu. Le film blanc qui recouvrait jusqu'alors ses yeux disparut, et le feu qui bloquait la sortie se dissipa mystérieusement, ne laissant plus que des murs calcinés et des tentures en lambeaux, ainsi qu'une odeur désagréable.

Le vert vacilla et Luffa le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Levant les yeux, il aperçut leurs deux coéquipiers qui s'avançaient à grands pas. Nami voulut passer l'autre bras de Zoro sur son épaule afin d'aider Luffy à le soutenir, mais le sabreur refusa l'aide d'un signe de tête et se redressa, faisant signe à Luffy qu'il allait bien et pouvait marcher tout seul. Mihawk haussa un sourcil face à la fierté de son élève et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un commun accord. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

**OoO**

**(2)**

Sanji et Robin avançaient dans le tunnel, dans l'unique direction qui leur était offerte. L'étroit couloir s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et la lueur de leur torche de fortune offrait à leur vision des ombres macabres, dansant sur les murs. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser la caméra infrarouge pour le moment: cette option étant plutôt gourmande en batterie, mieux valait la garder en dernière option et l'utiliser le moins possible.

Malgré l'ambiance peu rassurante et quelque peu claustrophobe qui se dégageait de l'endroit, ils ne rencontrèrent pour le moment aucune hostilité sur leur chemin, et ce pour leur plus grand étonnement. Mais ils ne voyaient pas non plus d'indice leur permettant d'avancer sur leur enquête. Ainsi, le duo se déplaçait en silence, foulant le chemin recouvert de poussière grisâtre en observant avec attention leurs environs. Les murs à la surface irrégulières et recouverts de chaux étaient jaunis par le temps et le sol, dallé au début, était ensuite fait du même matériau que le reste des parois. Des tuyaux rouillés parcouraient le plafond tout juste assez haut pour qu'ils puissent se tenir debout sans avoir à se baisser. Sanji jetait de temps à autre des regards mal à l'aise sur les quelques toiles d'araignée disséminées ça et là, réprimant un frisson à l'idée qu'une de ces horreurs velues rode dans les parages. Il haïssait ces bestioles.

**OoO**

**(3)**

Enfin à l'abris de leur QG, le groupe de Smoker put se relâcher et les quelques blessés furent accueillis par un Chopper frénétique. Le garçon les prit aussitôt en charge avec l'aide de Kaya tandis que le professeur rapportait les évènements auxquels ils avaient du faire face. En écoutant le récit de Smoker, l'apprenti médecin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et si les autres se faisaient attaquer eux aussi? Et s'ils étaient blessés, ou pire? Il sentit l'angoisse le prendre, la crainte qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à ses amis lui nouant la gorge et lui écrasant la poitrine. Ainsi, lorsqu'il eut terminé de soigner le dernier blessé, nouant un bandage autour du bras de Khoza, il alla s'assoir contre le mur du fond, pensif. Usopp remarqua bien qu'il était inquiet, et lui aussi l'était. Qui ne le serait pas après une telle histoire? Aussi, le métisse partit s'installer à coté du plus jeune, tentant de le réconforter par sa présence, la main de Kaya toujours dans la sienne.

Le groupe resta pensif un long moment, tous plus tendus que de coutume. C'est donc pourquoi beaucoup sursautèrent plus ou moins violemment lorsque Marco qui, plongé dans le coma, était resté jusqu'alors complètement atone et silencieux, se redressa en grognant. Tous le fixèrent un instant, le regardant se réveiller tant bien que mal en se tenant la tête. Se rendant compte qu'il était observé, il releva le regard vers ceux, ahuris, de la dizaine de personnes présentes dans la salle. Le mouvement déclencha une douleur sourde à l'arrière de son crâne et sa vision se troubla légèrement. Il laissa échapper une légère grimace.

\- Ah la vache... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste? Et pourquoi on est tous ici, avec vous à me regarder comme si vous aviez un revenant sous le nez?

À ses mots, Ace se fendit d'un large sourire et sauta au cou de son ami, ce dernier de plus en plus perplexe. Après quelques minutes de réjouissances, le groupe finit enfin par expliquer les évènements que le blond avait pu manquer. Ce qui, au vu de la quantité d'informations à lui raconter, mit assez longtemps à se terminer. À la fin du ''topo'', comme disait Ace, Marco resta quelques secondes silencieux, tentant d'accepter la nouvelle situation.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avant de perdre connaissance pour ce qui était visiblement plusieurs semaines avait été de sortir de la bibliothèque, dans un institut normal, prêt à aller en cours et à continuer sa vie normale d'étudiant normal. Et là ils étaient tous réfugiés dans une double salle de classe avec une vie réorganisée pour faire face à un danger qui touchait du domaine du paranormal et une partie du groupe (parce qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ça) était en train de cavaler séparément dans les couloirs alors qu'une force néfaste et toute sa clique d'apparition rodaient. Alors oui, ça faisait un peu beaucoup à avaler d'un coup. Mais face à la mine grave et aux traits tirés par l'angoisse et la fatigue de ses compagnons, il ne douta pas une seule seconde de la véracité de leurs propos.

Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira légèrement.

\- Et donc comment ça se passe à partir de maintenant?

Il y eut un court silence, puis Vivi, restée silencieuse jusque là prit la parole.

\- On attend qu'il reviennent, en espérant qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils aient trouvé des indices. C'est beaucoup demander au vu de la situation, mais avec un peu de chance les choses pourront se dérouler comme prévu.

À côté d'elle, Khoza se retint d'ajouter ''pour une fois''. Il était vrai que les évènements ne se passaient jamais vraiment comme ils le souhaitaient, et ils étaient sans cesse forcés de réagir vite afin d'adapter leurs actions à ces derniers.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, mais si l'atmosphère était toujours tendue, le retour parmi eux de Marco avait réjouis tout le monde, et l'évènement, bien que peu significatif pour leur survie était parvenu à leur rendre le coeur un peu plus léger.

**OoO**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le groupe marchait en silence dans les couloirs de l'école. Luffy, qui fermait la marche, jetait de temps à autres des regards vers son ami aux cheveux verts afin de vérifier s'il allait bien. Il avait beau affirmer qu'il n'avait rien, la plaie suintante sur son oeil gauche et sa démarche quelque peu chancelante montraient bien le contraire. Mihawk, qui ouvrait la marche en avançant avec vigilance, était talonné de près par Nami. Cette dernière se retournait souvent, voulant s'assurer que les deux autres étaient toujours là, derrière eux. Elle ne voulait pas que le groupe se sépare à nouveau, et surtout que les deux personnes les plus mal en point de ce dernier se retrouvent seules à nouveau. Premièrement parce que cela serait à elle seule une mauvaise situation, mais aussi à cause de la vision que Zoro leur avait rapportée auparavant.

Au cours de leur trajet, ils ne firent face à aucun phénomène, et pas même les sons habituels virent résonner à leurs oreilles. Pas de vieux gramophone éraillé ou de soufflement rauque. Pas de cris de patients ou d'apparitions fugaces du passé. Ces évènements avaient finis par devenir habituels, presque même normaux, lors de leurs précédentes sorties. Aucune d'entre elles ne s'était déroulée dans un silence complet, et c'est pourtant ce dernier qui les accompagna durant tout leur chemin du retour au QG. L'absence complète de bruit extérieur était presque assourdissante, et ceux de leurs pas, étouffés par le tapis du couloir, résonnaient dans leurs oreilles, les mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quelque chose avait changé. Ils le sentaient tous. Ils ne savaient pas encore quoi, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon.

**OoO**

**(4)**

Le silence pensif qui avait régné au QG jusqu'alors fut brisé par un immense fracas provenant du couloir, suivi de plusieurs bruits de chute, de course, d'objets brisées et autres. Un capharnaüm sans nom venait de se déclencher à l'extérieur de leur abris, et les bruits inhumains qu'ils avaient déjà pu entendre lors de précédentes attaques résonnèrent. Les cris se situaient juste en face de leur porte et plusieurs ''personnes'' passaient en courant devant cette dernière, décrivant des allers retours incessants.

Tous se figèrent et sept personnes se mirent lentement debout, avançant silencieusement vers le devant de la salle. Ainsi, Shanks, Smoker, Brook et Ace se postèrent en première ligne, sur leurs gardes, tandis que Khoza, Saga et Tashigi virent se camper derrière eux, en deuxième ligne. Les autres se tendirent, certains adoptant déjà des postures défensives, les autres se serrant plus fort contre le mur aux côtés de leurs camarades.

Les bruits se firent de plus en plus intenses, se rapprochant et se cantonnant de plus en plus à leur zone. Cela s'amplifia ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, brusquement, un grand coup fut donné dans leur porte. Quelques uns sursautèrent. Rien ne changea réellement pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, donnant l'impression d'un coup accidentel qui ne portait pas de réelle intention de pénétrer dans la pièce. Puis une série de coups violents s'abattit à nouveau sur la porte. La clenche se mit à être secouée avec véhémence tandis que les professeurs décalaient rapidement le lourd bureau de devant le tableau contre l'entrée, avant de reprendre leurs positions.

Des rires de dément se firent entendre de l'autre côté tandis que les coups continuaient de pleuvoir sur le bois, accompagnés de grattements et de crissements d'ongles. Tous espéraient que cela finirait par s'arrêter et que les choses repartiraient, que la raison pour laquelle elles cherchaient à pénétrer était parce qu'elles savaient qu'ils étaient là. Enfin, leurs espoirs semblèrent s'avérer justes, puisque le silence revint, les sons diminuant progressivement avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles personne ne bougea par précaution. Puis, encore un peu crispés, certains laissèrent échapper une respiration qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors inconsciemment retenue.

Leur répit fut cependant de courte durée. Un grand fracas résonna et le battant de la porte se brisa en deux, une grande fissure la scindant désormais dans le sens de la longueur. Usopp prit une brusque inspiration de surprise, Kaya plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et Chopper bondit sur le côté, heurtant légèrement Marco. Vivi et Margaret se hérissèrent en fixant la porte, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Hancock sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur. Un nouveau coup fut porté et une brèche se forma dans le bois, laissant passer une main aux ongles jaunes, suivie par un bras.

Cette dernière se retira et un visage déformé par la folie vint se coller à la fente, un large sourire aliéné et un regard dément leur faisant face.

**OoO**

**(5)**

Après un long moment à marcher, Robin et Sanji avaient parcouru une telle longueur de tunnel qu'ils ne savaient plus exactement à quelle distance de l'institut ils se trouvaient. Ce qui était étrange sachant que ce dernier n'était pas censé être si long, puisque la sortie se situait dans le parc. Mais, enfin, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient: un indice de taille. Un grand tableau se tenait devant eux, posé au sol, sa surface peinte couverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière.

Robin s'approcha et l'éclaira de sa torche. Le portrait qui se trouvait sur la toile était d'un réalisme saisissant, et les traits du visage qui leur faisait face avait quelque chose de perturbant. Comme si cette dernière les fixait de ses yeux perçants, son visage pâle encadré de longs cheveux noirs leur rappelant vaguement quelque chose. Sanji la rejoint, observant le tableau à ses côtés.

\- C'est Sanako, non?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Alors quelqu'un d'autre l'a déjà vue auparavant et l'aurait peinte? Ou alors elle a existé à une autre époque.

\- Il semblerait oui.

Face à la taille de leur nouvel élément d'enquête, ils ne pourraient de toute évidence pas remonter avec. Sanji sorti donc sa caméra et filma le tableau minutieusement, zoomant et dé-zoomant afin de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait aucun petit détail. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rangea l'appareil et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Que dirais-tu de remonter voir les autres? Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais au vu du temps qu'on a mis à venir ici, il serait peut-être plus prudent de commencer à rentrer.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Sur ces mots, le duo tourna les talons et revint sur ses pas. Les mêmes couloirs que pendant l'aller leurs semblant tout à coup beaucoup moins inertes. Il leur semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et pourtant, seuls les murs délabrés de l'étroit chemin leurs faisaient face. Ils avancèrent ainsi sur quelques mètres, sur leurs gardes, avant qu'un violent tremblement ne se manifeste. Leur torche s'éteignit, et ils furent contraints de prendre appuis sur les parois du tunnel afin de conserver leur équilibre. Lorsque le sol redevint à nouveau immobile, Sanji plongea sa main dans son sac et tâtonna dans la grande poche arrière. Il sentait les divers objets qu'il y avait glissés.

Quelques papiers, son briquet, son paquet de cigarettes, du vide, encore du vide, à nouveau son briquet. L'obscurité les oppressait tous les deux et il ne savaient pas où ils se situaient l'un par rapport à l'autre. Les mains de Sanji cherchaient toujours fébrilement, effleurant le tissu. Mais où avait bien pu passer cette fichue caméra!? Enfin, ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet qu'il recherchait. Il le sortit du sac et l'alluma, passant le mode infrarouge afin de pouvoir se diriger dans la pénombre.

**OoO**

**(6)**

Franky regarda son compagnon, qui fixait l'image les sourcils froncés. La femme que certains d'entre eux avaient vus en vision ressemblait étrangement à la directrice, et il était évident qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi réapparaissait-elle ainsi et de manière aussi menaçante? Que s'était-il passé entre temps pour qu'elle devienne une source d'hostilité? Et ce dossier, était-il associé à sa fiche par pure coïncidence, où y avait-il une raison à cela?

L'ingénieur ramassa donc les documents et les mit à l'abris dans son sac. Law était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, son regard toujours porté sur le point où s'était trouvés les papiers quelques secondes plus tôt. Franky le secoua légèrement.

\- Hé. Trafalgar, ça va?

\- Hein? Euh. Ouais. Je me disais juste: on a une piste, ce serait bien de chercher les dossiers correspondant aux deux nom tu ne crois pas? On devrait retourner à la salle des archives maintenant qu'on sait quoi regarder.

\- Pas faux. Tu te souviens de quelle pièce c'était?

\- Au fond du couloir principal.

\- Super. Alors allons-y.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de la pièce, mais au moment où Law s'apprêtait à la traverser, **(7) **le battant de la porte se referma brutalement sur lui, et il eut tout juste de le temps de reculer d'un pas, surpris. La lumière se fit de plus en plus tamisée, jusqu'au moment où ils se trouvèrent avec pratiquement aucun éclairage. Les formes autour d'eux se firent comme distordues, donnant l'impression de sortir de l'esprit d'un aliéné. Les dalles du sol prenaient des formes psychédéliques et inquiétantes, et tout se mit à tourner lentement. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient et ils pouvaient entendre leur coeur battre contre leur poitrine.

Titubant, le chirurgien se dirigea vers la deuxième porte de la salle, celle qui permettait de la connecter à la pièce adjacente, et tenta de l'ouvrir. Mais il eut beau s'acharner sur cette dernière, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il se retourna, le mouvement l'étourdissant d'autant plus, dans le but de demander à Franky s'il avait une idée pour se sortir de cette situation mais l'ancien charpentier avait disparu.

**OoO**

**(8)**

Sanji et Robin poursuivaient leur chemin, seul le petit écran de la caméra leur permettant de se repérer désormais. Robin avait au départ tenté de tenir le briquet ouvert, mais la lueur était si faible qu'elle en devenait inutile, et ils avaient préféré ne pas gaspiller le liquide qui lui permettait de fonctionner. Ils marchaient côte à côte, fixant le rectangle pixelisé avec angoisse. Tout autour d'eux était sombre et ils n'avaient pas d'autre moyen d'éclairage. S'ils se retrouvaient séparés, la situation serait désespérée.

Ils marchaient lentement, voulant s'assurer que tout autour d'eux ne risquait pas de se transformer en danger imminent. Après tout, avec ce qui se produisait dans le manoir, ils pouvaient désormais s'attendre à tout. Les bruits habituels résonnèrent à leurs oreilles: sons distordus, légers coups dans les murs, murmures incompréhensibles de courants d'air, et à certains moments, pleurs.

L'atmosphère se fit plus tendue encore, et les deux amis sentirent qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité, sans pour autant savoir d'où venait le danger et d'où il frapperait. Le couloir exigu renforçait leur sentiment de malaise, y ajoutant une sensation de claustrophobie. L'image tremblotante de la caméra leur piquait les yeux dans l'obscurité. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent quelque peu, et ils durent se faire violence pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour leurs pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers la moitié du tunnel, ils aperçurent une silhouette assise au sol et leur tournant le dos, de faibles sanglots étranglés semblant provenir de sa personne. Figé, le duo s'arrêta et fixa un instant la nouvelle venue aux les longs cheveux noirs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la voir de face pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients du danger qu'elle représentait malgré sa posture, et ainsi, ils n'osèrent pas esquisser le moindre geste. Peut-être finirait-elle par disparaître s'ils attendaient assez longtemps?

Mais leurs espoirs semblèrent se révéler être vains lorsque la femme s'arrêta brusquement de gémir et se tendit. Enfin, elle se tourna lentement vers eux et les fixa avant d'ouvrir la bouche afin d'en laisser sortir un cri effroyable, mêlant tristesse, colère et violence. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux, flottant dans les airs lentement puis accélérant pour enfin se jeter sur eux. Ils reculèrent, les bras ou une jambe respectivement levés en défense, mais cela fut inutile: au moment où la femme arriva sur eux, elle disparut, se dissolvant en une brume sombre.

**OoO**

**(9)**

Lorsque Law regarda autour de lui, la pièce avait changé, les murs étaient à nouveau neufs, plus rien n'était délabré et tout se trouvait en ordre, comme s'il était revenu un siècle en arrière. Sentant une présence peu accueillante, il recula contre un mur, sa main se resserrant sur la poignée de son sabre. Un rire sombre et lent retentit, et Law reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'ordure qui l'avait auparavant chaperonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? … Doflamingo!

\- Je vous ai suivis. Cela te pose-t-il un problème, Law?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu m'as déçu. N'oublies pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu es dans cet établissement.

\- C'est sûr que ces derniers jours j'en ai été ravi...

\- Tu aurais pu faire tellement plus. Collaborer avec moi. Devenir mon associé. Mais à la place tu as préféré t'allier avec cette bande de gamins agaçants.

\- Collaborer? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Qui sait. Peut-être qu'à force de fouiner partout comme vous le faites, vous finirez par trouver. Cela dit, tes amis ne sont pas non plus en très bonne posture... Il semblerait que la force qui vous attaque ait été mise au courant de votre petite planque, par comment dire... une tierce personne.

Le sourire cruel de l'ancien professeur ne laissait que très bien deviner qui était cette dernière, et Law serra les dents, le dégout emplissant son être. Il referma sa prise sur son sabre et dégaina, se lançant sur celui qui, à présent, était de toute évidence venu dans l'établissement dans un autre but que celui d'enseigner.

Les deux hommes échangèrent attaques et parades, le plus vieux ayant de manière assez notoire le dessus. Law commençait à sentir son souffle se raccourcir, et ses muscles le bruler sous l'effort qu'il devait maintenir pour lutter contre son adversaire. La lame du sabre du chirurgien et celle du couteau long de Doflamingo s'entrechoquaient violemment lorsque ce dernier perçut une ouverture. L'acier fendit l'air et le katana vola avant de tomber au sol métallique. Le faux professeur planta alors sa lame dans le bras du brun et tira, ouvrant une longue et profonde entaille.

Law laissa échapper un cri de douleur et recula, sous le rire sadique de son adversaire. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier sortit un semi-automatique de haut calibre et le pointa sur sa tête. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser, roulant ensuite sur le sol afin de se mettre à couvert derrière le bureau. Il resta ainsi immobile, réfléchissant aux maigres options qui s'offraient à lui en écoutant les pas se rapprocher lentement de sa position.

Tournant légèrement la tête, il s'aperçut que l'une des portes n'était plus complètement fermée. C'était surement par cette dernière que l'autre était entré. À côté de Law se trouvait un long morceau de rideau. Son sabre, lui, se trouvait entre lui et la sortie. Ça ferait l'affaire. Ce n'était pas le plan idéal, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse trouver.

Doflamingo était de plus en plus près. Law s'empara du tissu et le déploya discrètement. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

**OoO**

Franky observa les alentours, interloqué. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu atterrir en ces lieux. Quelques secondes à peine auparavant, il s'était trouvé dans une pièce en train de parler d'aller à la réserve avec Law, puis il y avait eu ce flash blanc bizarre et il avait ressentit une drôle de sensation, très brève, comme s'il chutait bien qu'en gardant les pieds au sol.

À présent, il se trouvait dans une drôle de pièce remplie de fioles - surement de vieux traitements - et de bocaux. Ces derniers contenaient beaucoup de choses fort peu ragoutantes et plutôt glauques. Il pouvait voir ainsi plusieurs têtes à demi disséquées, laissant vue sur des cerveaux grisâtres et dans lesquels étaient parfois plantés des pics à lobotomie. D'autres jarres contenaient différents organes qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, un foetus humain, un oeil et son nerf, ainsi que d'autres choses tout aussi charmantes. Le charpentier grimaça et commença son chemin au milieu des étagère, bien déterminé à sortir de cet endroit au plus vite.

**OoO**

Lorsque Doflamingo fut assez proche de lui, Law jeta l'étoffe déployée dans sa direction, masquant sa vue et l'empêtrant pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Au cours de celle-ci, un coup de feu retentit dans le vide tandis qu'une balle allait se ficher dans le mur derrière le chirurgien. Ce dernier se projeta au sol et roula souplement, ramassant son sabre au passage, avant de courir vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il la re-claqua aussitôt, apercevant brièvement son ennemi derrière le battant, qui se débarrassait du morceau de toile, un air de pure colère sur le visage.

Law se dépêcha de bloquer la porte avec le bureau de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, soulagé de ne pas avoir atterri dans le couloir où il n'aurait rien eu pour se barricader et où il aurait fait une cible facile. Il continua à traverser les différentes pièces, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de Doflamingo, qu'il entendait cogner avec force contre la porte de leur salle d'origine afin de la faire céder. Son bras saignait trop. Il fallait qu'il y fasse un garrot mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Il se contenta donc de serrer son bras le plus fort possible, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son hémorragie.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il parvint à trouver un dédale de couloirs aux pièces toutes reliées entre elles. L'endroit était idéal pour se cacher ou pour fuir en cas de besoin. Il s'arrêta donc un instant, s'emparant d'un sachet de secours et des quelques matériels médicaux utiles, et après s'être installé dans un coin bien dissimulé, il put enfin se prodiguer les soins nécessaires.

Avec le calme et l'esprit bien plus clair, il se rendit vite compte que les bruits de porte forcée s'était arrêtés, et en écoutant bien, il put percevoir celui de semelles foulant presque silencieusement le sol, lentement. Il se tendit. Il s'empara d'un gros scalpel et le cacha dans sa manche, le maintenant en place grâce à un ingénieux système impliquant quelques compresses et sparadraps. Il resta ainsi à écouter Doflamingo se rapprocher. Il savait que l'autre le trouverait tôt ou tard: il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait surement laissé des traces. Il était inutile de fuir ou de se cacher. Il n'en avait même pas envie. L'autre était plus fort que lui mais il voulait lutter. Et pour cela, il avait un plan.

**OoO**

**(10)**

Franky avançait dans la pièce, tentant d'ignorer sa décoration des plus particulières. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait et il voulait absolument en sortir au plus vite. C'est pourquoi il se dépêcha de prendre la première porte qui se présenta à lui.

Aussitôt, il regretta son geste: la porte se claqua derrière lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna, cette dernière disparut. Il jeta de rapides coups d'oeil autour de lui, constatant qu'il en avait été de même pour les autres. Face à lui se tenait une équipe médicale vêtue comme au siècle d'avant, tous lui faisant face d'un air décidé.

\- Monsieur s'il vous plait, calmez vous. Cette opération est pour votre bien, veuillez vous réinstaller où nous seront contrains de vous sédater.

Le charpentier recula, rencontrant vite le carrelage froid du mur. Refusant de paniquer ou de se laisser faire, il tenta alors de s'en sortir par la force. Ces gens n'existaient pas, et ce n'étaient pas des innocents. Ainsi, il prit son élan et fonça dans la masse, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage et assommant plusieurs ''personnes''. Il contourna la table d'opération, mais plus ses agresseurs se rapprochaient, plus il avait l'impression de les voir nombreux.

Arrivé au bout de la pièce, il voulut forcer le panneau de bois qui le séparait de sa seule porte de sortie mais un des médecins fut plus rapide. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour se défendre, une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa veine jugulaire, le produit que la seringue contenait le privant rapidement de sa force, puis de toute conscience.

**OoO**

**(11)**

La voix de Doflamingo résonnait à quelques pas de lui.

\- Je sais que tu es dans le coin Law. Je sais exactement où tu te caches. Tu as été bien gentil avec moi: tu m'as laissé des indices pour te retrouver. C'est dingue à quel point le rouge dénote sur un fond blanc...

Bon sang, il en était sûr! Il avait dû en mettre partout!

\- Sors, Law.

Le brun prit une inspiration, puis:

\- Très bien. Qu'on en finisse.

\- Oui, qu'on en finisse, Law. Je suis las de notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Il est temps que tu meure enfin, tu ne crois pas?

Il serra les dents. Cet enfoiré allait regretter tous ses actes. Il attendit que l'autre soit assez près, le bruit d'une arme que l'on enclenche résonnant tel une menace, puis au dernier moment, il sortit. Bondissant sur Doflamingo, il s'empara de la main qui tenait l'arme et dévia in extremis la trajectoire de la balle qui en sortait. Une vitre éclata. Les deux hommes luttèrent un moment, Law tentant de désarmer son adversaire. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, ce dernier parvint à le maitriser et après un coup de poing étourdissant, le brun fut violemment frappé contre l'armoire aux portes de verre. Celles-ci se brisèrent sous le coup, les bouts tranchants tombant sur lui et lui infligeant plusieurs petites entailles. Il lâcha le semi-automatique, que le blond rééquilibra avec adresse, tirant sur lui à trois reprises. Une balle l'atteint à l'épaule mais les deux autres le manquèrent lorsqu'il se décala de justesse.

Law dégaina à nouveau son sabre et tenta une coupe au poignet de Doflamingo, mais ce dernier releva la main, évitant ainsi la lame. Deux nouveaux coups de feu furent tirés, et il fut contraint de se décaler derrière l'angle de l'armoire pour se mettre à couvert. Il se baissa et évita une troisième balle, tirée à l'aveugle par une main dépassant du coin du meuble, puis le faux professeur surgit à nouveau devant lui, le visage toujours empreint de colère face à l'agacement que le temps pris pour tuer l'élève lui inspirait. Law roula sur le côté et deux nouveaux coups partirent, l'un l'atteignant au flanc.

Le brun resta au sol, une main sur la nouvelle plaie qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Le canon de l'arme fut alors pointé vers son front et il serra les dents. Merde, il avait perdu. Il allait crever là à cause de ce sale type. Lorsque Doflamingo tira, un clic résonna. Puis plusieurs autres suivirent, emplis de frustration. Le chargeur était vide. C'était un dix balles, et ces dernières avaient toutes été écoulées. De rage, le blond jeta l'arme sur le carrelage souillé de rouge en criant. Il voulut s'emparer du sabre tombé au sol mais Law, plus près, fut plus rapide. Il maintint la pointe dirigée vers son adversaire, le menaçant de ne pas avancer.

Le lunatique qui lui faisait face se mit alors à rire, et son sourire sadique reprit sa place sur son visage toujours crispé par la fureur.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter? C'est pathétique Law.

Sur ces mots il s'avança, puis brusquement, profitant de l'épaule et du bras blessés du brun, il frappa le plat de la lame avec son pied, déviant trop aisément cette dernière. Aussitôt, il écrasa le poignet droit du chirurgien sous sa semelle avec force et s'accroupit au dessus de lui, appuyant sur son épaule blessée afin de le maintenir au sol de sa main droite. Law tenta de se débattre mais la douleur était si grande qu'il en fut affaibli, et il ne parvint pas à faire bouger l'autre.

Doflamingo ne prit pas la peine de ressortir son poignard, préférant lui infliger une mort plus lente. Il referma ainsi son autre main sur le cou du chirurgien et serra. Le brun se mit à suffoquer, le manque d'air devenant vite insupportable, et il se débattit de plus belle, tentant de forcer la prise d'acier de son adversaire. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir, n'importe lequel!

Assez vite, il repensa à son scalpel caché dans sa manche gauche. Par chance, ce dernier ne se trouvait pas au niveau du bras maintenu au sol. Il contorsionna son poignet, tentant d'atteindre la petite lame. Il la sentit effleurer ses doigts à plusieurs reprises, alors que sa vision devenait de moins en moins nette. Enfin, il parvint à la sortir de sa planque et planta l'instrument de chirurgie profondément dans la main de son agresseur qui, surprit, laissa son épaule. Puis, ignorant la douleur qui s'intensifia dans cette dernière, il visa la carotide de son agresseur de trois coups vifs. Celui-ci voulut se relever, lâchant un cri étranglé. Sa main avait lâché la gorge de Law, qui put enfin reprendre son air, haletant d'une respiration sifflante. Le sang de Doflamingo jaillit en gerbes et ce dernier ne put se que tituber, prenant appuis sur une patère voisine, l'hémoglobine affluant dans sa gorge provoquant d'ignobles gargouillis.

Law l'observa tenter de se contenir tandis qu'il se remettait de sa rencontre de près avec la mort, le souffle encore court. Enfin l'ancien professeur s'effondra au sol, un sourire de dément sur le visage et la colère toujours empreinte sur ses traits. Alors seulement à ce moment là, Law put se relâcher. Il roula sur le dos, soupirant de soulagement puis déglutissant avec difficulté, encore quelque peu secoué.

Il se donna quelques minutes pour reprendre ses forces, et lorsqu'il se releva tant bien que mal, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé là à attendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il devait absolument se soigner et retrouver Franky au plus vite.

**OoO**

**(12) + Bonus**

Quand leur groupe arriva au quartier général, tous sentirent un poids leur tomber sur la poitrine. La porte était éclatée et plus personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Mihawk entra, suivi des trois autres. Tout était retourné, les tables gisaient au sol, réduites à de simple débris, et ce qui étaient hier encore leurs lits de fortune s'étalaient en lambeaux dans la pièce. Nami plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Quelques traces de sang tâchaient ça et là le papier peint du mur.

Ils restèrent dans l'entrée, contemplant avec choc le décors délabré qui s'offrait à eux. Le professeur entra dans la seconde pièce où se trouvait leur tableau à craie. Ce dernier était à moitié effacé, et les schémas et plans qu'ils avaient pu y dessiner étaient salement étalés sur la surface vert sombre. À la place, superposé aux restes des anciens traits était écrit un message en lettre hâtives et tordues, comme ayant été tracées par une main tremblante.

_''Pls sécuriT nul part_

_Partez_

_Restez vivants_

_RDV 22h ds hall''_

Des lettres avaient été délaissées afin de gagner du temps, certains mots se trouvant alors en abrégé, mais les phrases étaient claires. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de redescendre dans le hall, en sachant que le danger rôdait désormais partout. Aucun endroit n'était sûr et leurs amis manquaient à l'appel. Ils ne savaient pas si tout le monde allaient bien et ils avaient deux blessés sur les bras.

La situation était un véritable désastre.

**OoO**

* * *

**.**

**(12), le Bonus: En fait au départ je voulais mettre l'OST de bande annonce de Resident Evil VII vu que je trouvais que ça allait vachement bien avec, mais comme y'a des paroles et que pour lire c'est ultra déconcentrant je trouve (et je dois pas être la seule ^^) j'ai mis celle qui se trouve dans la liste, faute d'avoir pu trouver une version instrumentale... Voilà voilà, si jamais vous êtes curieuses... ;)**

**.**

**En tout cas voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et désolée pour le (les?) cliffhanger(s): j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^**

**J'ai pas pu résister non plus à mettre une petite vs entre Law et Doflamingo, en petit clin d'oeil à l'anime. Bon Law a gardé son bras ici, vu que je ne vois pas trop comment il l'aurait recousu sans fruit du démon ^^ Et aussi parce que je suis sympa ^^ Comment ça? Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique!**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Sur ce, à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous!**


End file.
